Ad Finem Until The End
by Sodom
Summary: Draco Malfoy failed to kill Dumbledore. The consequences are not exactly what he expected. This story depicts how hate can turn into love. capture bonding! LVDM SSDM DMHP warnings: HBP spoilers,slash,violence,noncon,multiple character death! smut galore!
1. Cowardice

_**This story is dedicated to luvdarkarts, the love of my life, whom I got to know through this story!**_

_**I love you, little one!**_

**AD FINEM - UNTIL THE END**

_I don´t own the characters appearing in this fanfiction and am by no means making money from this._

_The rights of 'Harry Potter' belong to Joanne K. Rowling._

summary:

Draco Malfoy failed to kill Dumbledore. The consequences are not exactly what he expected.

This story depicts how hate can turn into love.

_(Capture-bonding is a mental process, which allows a person being captured to dump previous emotional attachments to build new social bonds to the capturer to be able to survive. It is an evolutionary developed process, explaining why throughout time people gave up and joined the tribe that had captured them and sometimes had killed most of their relatives. The intense reward from sexual practices such as BDSM derives from activation of the capture-bonding psychological mechanism. Capture-bonding is also used in army basic training, fraternity hazing and accounts also for the battered person syndrom. Hail Wikipedia! ;-) )_

DM/LV DM/SS DM/HP

_warnings: HBP spoilers, slash, spanking/caning, non-con, violence, torture, character death, smut galore!_

**Chapter 1**

**COWARDICE**

"Run, Draco!" Snape´s voice sounded hard and angry.

Draco was painfully aware of that Snape had killed Dumbledore in his stead because he himself had been too cowardly to fulfil his Lord´s order. Snape had every right to be angry on him, having forfeited everything because of Draco´s failure, but more than being afraid of Snape Draco was awash in panic when he thought about how angry the Dark Lord would be.

Draco´s heart was pounding as curses whizzed past his head, eerily beautiful like fireworks in the night sky. His feet stamped heavily, feeling as if they belonged to someone else entirely, the erratic beat of his heart louder in his ears than the shouts of battle in his back. Where was Snape? Draco didn´t dare to turn around to look for him. It would be his end if he tripped and fell down. His ticket to Azkaban. Maybe they could get a family suite of holding cells for Malfoy senior and junior to share, but Draco was sure that the interior design would hardly be worthy a Malfoy.

He had to get past the wards, as nobody could Apparate from Hogwarts´ grounds. Not that he was able to Apparate without splitting himself when being this anxious. He was in fact not able to do much at all as he had proved clearly on top of that accursed tower. He was a failure. Draco felt like crying and laughing at the same time. He had failed. Gods, he had failed!

His sight became blurry as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He could hardly make out the shape of the gates marking the boundary of Hogwart´s grounds and the border of the wards. Draco hid behind the first tree outside the gates, his breath heaving, his shaking hands clutching the rough bark as if his life depended on it.

Draco´s eyes widened as he watched a Hippogriff pursuing Snape. He could clearly remember the blasted creature from his third year, the injuries he had sustained had left scars on his arm. Could it be the same one? Who knew if Dumbledore had hidden that Hippogriff away from justice at that time...

Dumbledore. Draco moaned as he remembered the happenings again. Dumbledore had offered him protection. If only he had accepted that offer. But now the headmaster was dead. Nobody left to be able to protect him from the Dark Lord any longer. Snape, maybe Snape would...

Draco shook his head, biting his lower lip. Snape had killed Dumbledore when Draco had not been able to. His life in Hogwarts, his cover as a spy, his shelter in Hogwarts - destroyed because of Draco. Snape had killed Dumbledore without hesitation, a look of hatred on his face. Dumbledore had trusted Snape implicitly, and still Snape had killed his mentor without a second thought. Draco frowned. Maybe it was better not to trust Snape with his life.

The Hippogriff turned and flew back towards the castle as soon as Snape had reached the protection of the trees. Other Death Eaters where still running down the hill towards him and Snape.

"Draco! Where are you, foolish boy?" Snape hissed into the dark.

Draco left the shadow of his tree only hesitantly as he saw the wild fury on Snape´s partly blood-covered face. "I´m here." His voice sounded scratchy and low.

Snape turned towards him with the ever present elegant twirl, his robes billowing behind him. As Snape stalked to him at fast speed Draco swallowed and took a step back.

"I´m sorry..." Before he could finish saying whatever he was sorry for, Snape backhanded him so hard that Draco´s head hit the treetrunk beside him, the bark scratching his temple.

"Sorry is not good enough, foolish whelp!" Draco held his burning cheek, tears burning in his eyes as he stared at Snape with wide eyes.

Snape had never hit him before. Never! He was his godfather, always protective and supportive. Even when his father had been angry on him, Snape had still supported Draco. His father had sometimes slapped him, but Snape would never have done such a thing to his godson. It hurt Draco more than anything; it was not the physical but the emotional pain which hurt him most, the feeling of being abandoned. To mask his mortification he decided to concentrate on the anger he felt welling deep inside him.

"Why did you kill him? Our Lord ordered _me _to do it! I could have done it!" Draco shouted at Snape.

Snape´s face twisted into a sneer. "You could not! Even your own mother knew that and made me swear an unbreakable vow to finish your job if, or shall I say when, you failed! Which you obvioulsy did! You have no idea how much you destroyed with your cowardice."

The look of loathing on Snape´s face directed at him was almost too much to bear for Draco and he could not hold back the sob shaking his frame. The other Death Eaters who had managed to escape the battle had reached them by now--Amycus, Alecto and Yaxley.

"You need not punish him, Snape, our Lord will want to take care of that." said the tall blonde with a cruel grin on his face.

Draco shuddered as he thought of what their vicious master might want to do to him. He had failed a direct order! Gods, he was going to die at the age of seventeen! Surely the Dark Lord would want to put him under Crutiatus first until he became a blubbering idiot like Longbottom´s parents.

Panic started to freeze his heart and lungs. Why had he not gone to Dumbledore earlier? The headmaster had offered protection. Now Dumbledore was dead, his last chance out of this misery. But what was he thinking, he was a marked Death Eater. Nobody who bore his Mark could escape the Dark Lord. He could find and kill them anywhere through the Mark as the rumour had it. Even if he ran, Voldemort would still kill his mother. Draco shuddered, praying to whatever deity would have mercy on him, that it wouldn´t hurt too much!

"Where are Greyback and Gibbon?" Snape asked the others, his black, beady eyes vigilant as they scanned their surrounding.

"They didn´t make it out. The Order people--how did they know that we were to attack tonight?" whined Alecto, nervously playing with her wand.

"Enough! We will apparate to the Mansion now! If they can make it out they will follow." Snape grabbed Draco´s upper arm harshly and apparated them away.

They were pulled through swirling colours and sounds, wind whistling through their hair, before their feet touched the ground miles away from Hogwarts. Draco almost stumbled when he reappeared beside a small graveyard in the back of the dark Riddle House. Snape was still holding his arm, unkindly pulling him along as he walked up to the abandoned looking mansion with long strides. Behind them three pops were heard, disturbing the tranquil place as their fellow Death Eaters materialized.

It was a dark and moonless night, the crickets´song the only sound besides their heavy boots stomping over the uneven ground. No _Lumos _was used to enlighten their path, and Draco stumbled twice on stones lying in his way. They entered the house, Snape muttering a complex spell to allow them entrance through the back door, heading straight to a naked wall hiding the stairs leading to the basement.

Draco had been there only once before, the night Lord Voldemort had marked him and given him his order to kill Dumbledore and provide a possibility for his fellow deatheaters to enter Hogwarts. How proud of himself Draco had been that night. Getting the Dark Mark and an important mission at the age of sixteen had been something unheard of before among the Death Eaters.

His mother however had not looked as happy as Draco, although she tried to fool him with a forced smile. A fact that had made Draco annoyed at that time, but now Draco could not help the feeling that his mother had known something then, which had been hidden to him until the desaster had hit him full force in the face tonight. Draco was a coward.

With a wave of Snape´s hand a part of the wall moved aside with a low rumble and allowed them entrance to the long staircase leading them into the depths under the mansion--to the secret dungeon of Riddle House where all Death Eater meetings were held and sometimes also people were tortured and executed. Draco was sure that he would be one of those unfortunate souls who had to enjoy the less desirable aspect of the hospitality of Riddle House.

He was thinking about escape, but he was sure that he would never be able to make it out alive. Maybe his Lord would not kill him. He had managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet and made it possible in the first place for the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts. He had tried to kill Dumbledore, but he was still a boy. He had never killed anybody in his life and to start with Dumbledore had unfortunately not been a good test for his Death Eater skills. But he had been able to hold Madame Rosmerta under _Imperius _successfully. His achievements had to be worth something, Draco thought desperately. Still his whole body was shaking with fear.

They went into the assembly hall or the throne room as Draco called it, where the Dark Lord already slouched on a large throne-like chair made of ebony wood with intricate carvings of screaming faces, skulls and bones. Their master idly twirled his wand in his hand as he watched them entering. Draco shuddered as crimson eyes met his, immediately looking bashfully at the ground, afraid that the creature upon the throne would be able to read his failure in his eyes.

"Draco!" Draco´s head jumped up and his eyes searched for the person who had called his name--his mother. Two Death Eaters restrained her on the other side of the room. She had tears in her beautiful blue eyes as she looked Draco over, searching for any injuries.

"You are alive, thank Merlin!" she whispered with a smile on her face.

Draco returned the smile, happy to see his mother, but deep inside he was terrified of what her presence here at Riddle House would mean. He remembered the Dark Lord´s threat to kill his whole family if he could not fulfil his task. Draco loved his mother dearly; even though they were not a cuddling family, he still loved her with all his heart. A burning chill settled in his chest, as he thought about the possibility to have caused his mother´s death sentence.

The Death Eaters moved to stand in a half circle around their Lord´s throne, Snape with Draco still in his grip exactly opposite their Lord.

"Report, Snape!" hissed the ill nature radiating figure, staring at them with crimson eyes.

"Dumbledore is dead, but we had to leave Greyback and Gibbon behind as the Order interfered." The Dark Lord nodded, satisfied, seemingly indifferent to the apparent loss of two of his minions.

"At last, Dumbledore is gone. Good, very good!" He got up from his chair and walked over to them, grabbing Draco´s chin with his left hand. The crimson-eyed creature raised Draco´s face to meet his gaze, as Draco, although tall, reached only to the chin of the snake-faced monster.

"Draco, did you fullfil my order and kill Dumbledore or did he die by somebody else´s hand?" his master hissed quietly, twisting his lipless mouth into a parody of a grin.

Draco froze, his eyes transfixed by the sinister red slits of the monster in front of him. For some seconds he thought his heart had stopped beating and his lungs refused to take in the much needed oxygen. Finally he managed to take a shuddering breath and whispered "I´m sorry, my Lord!"

The Dark creature didn´t lose his smile as he hissed "I thought as much!" Then he lightly let go of Draco´s chin and turned around, lazily lifting his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the almost bored tone of the Dark Lord confused Draco at first, but when he saw his mother crumbling to the ground he understood.

"NO! Please, no! Mother!" Draco screamed and fought desperately against Snape and McNair who were both holding him to stop him from running to his mother. The Dark Lord turned around and backhanded him with an irate expression on his face. Draco froze, his very soul shrinking back from the mad light shining in those crimson eyes.

"Shut up! It is _your _fault that she had to die, you knew that this would happen if you did not obey my command!" the snake-faced ruler of the Dark side hissed; then he turned around again and pointed his wand at the corpse of the beautiful blond woman who had once been Draco´s mother.

"_Incendio_!" Draco could only watch, his mind frozen, tears blurring his sight, as his mother´s body caught fire. When the stench of burning flesh and hair started to fill the large room, Draco bent forward, heaving. Snape and McNair let go of his arms, cursing and stepping aside, as they did not want vomit to stain their clothes or shoes. Draco fell onto hands and knees bringing up the few he had in his stomach, heaving and sobbing until just acid was left to spit out.

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne again, watching with interest how Malfoy´s boy broke down. The snickering of some of his Death Eaters at the boy´s misery combined with the merry spitting of the cremation fire and Draco´s retching provided a cheerful music for the Dark Lord´s entertainment.

When Draco´s stomach had stopped rolling, his godfather scourgified the grey stone floor and helped him to stand up. Draco took one last look at his mother´s corpse. By now there was only a shrivelled, smoking, black clump not even the size of a skeleton left. The stench in the hall was unbelievable. The cruel despot got up and walked into the middle of the circle.

"Draco, Draco, Draco!" Draco looked up with red rimmed eyes showing despair and hatred.

"_Evanesco_!" His Lord vanished the smoking corpse and turned towards Draco again.

"You disappointed me! But I didn´t expect anything less from you. You are still a child. " Draco felt dead inside, shock having dulled his senses.

"Why did you kill her then?" he whispered. The Dark Lord´s face distorted to something akin to rage.

"She was not good for you! She spoiled you with her protectiveness. You can become one of my best, but first you have to learn your place. I am your family from now on! I will teach you everything you need to know and bring you up as I would my own child!" Draco stared at the Dark Lord with disbelief.

"I have a father already!" The Dark Lord´s answering laughter chilled Draco to the bone.

"Your father is dead!" his Lord hissed venomously into his face, his red eyes shining with unadulterated malice. "You have no family any longer, just as I promised you! The Malfoy Manor, the vaults and everything else were transferred to my name just before you turned seventeen last week. All you have left is me!"

_Please, review! _

_It doesn´t take much time and makes a writer very happy. _

_Thank you! _

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**Draco has to suffer the repercussions for failing to complete his task and get´s a first glimpse at how the Dark Lord plans to train him.**_


	2. Repercussions

_If you need to know, I still own nothing except of my crazy ideas!_

_warnings: caning, non-con, m/m_

**Chapter 2**

**Repercussions**

Draco felt dead inside, his heart frozen in shock. Staring at the wall opposite him was all he was able to do while his thoughts ran rampant within his mind. He had no strength and no interest in moving even an inch to try and find a way out of the room Snape had locked him in after their Lord had killed his innocent mother. Draco groaned, refusing to continue this trail of thought. His life was a mess--his parents dead, killed by a snake-faced monster, their death caused by his own inaptitude.

He wanted to ask so many questions but he wouldn´t dare to say them aloud. When and how had his father died? Why had nobody told him? Maybe his father was not really dead and the Dark Lord had lied to him? What would happen to him now, being at the mercy of Lord Voldemort, the most merciless demon presently walking on earth.

Voldemort had made Snape, his right hand man, Draco´s tutor to support him in Draco´s 'upbringing'. Why did his Lord want to raise him as his own child? Merlin, he had turned seventeen last week! He was an adult according to wizarding society, not a child any longer. Well, you are sobbing a lot during the last months, Draco thought scornfully, not exactly like an adult! He laughed quietly in despair as fresh tears proved his smile to be pretence.

There was nowhere he could go to. He had no family left, his friends were all from Death Eater families, the people who were no Death Eaters possibly thought that he was the one who had killed Dumbledore, but at least they would know that he had helped to kill the leader of the Light side and they would for sure throw him into Azkaban on sight. He was a marked Death Eater. He had no place to hide and no money. His Lord had even taken his wand from him.

For one desperate minute he contemplated hiding in London and living as a Muggle, but he was sure that even there the Death Eaters would find him. On top of all that, the thought of surviving as a Muggle, when he knew nothing about how Muggles were able to manage that without magic, made him recoil with fear.

Then Potter came to his mind. Potter was on the goodie two shoes side just as Dumbledore had been. He had been Voldemort´s opponent ever since and had been able to outsmart him before. Maybe he could try to reach Potter and ask him for the protection that Dumbledore had offered, explain to him that Dumbledore had seen a possibility for Draco to joint the Light side also.

Draco shuddered in disgust and self-loathing. He would never run to Potter, he would prefer to smash in the Gryffindor´s face again like he had done on the Hogwarts Express. How low must he have sunken to think of running to Saint Potter for protection. Another shaken laugh escaped his aching throat. Potter who had used Sectumsempra on him and almost killed him with it, Potter who had been Dumbledore´s pet, that very Potter would surely kill him on the spot for causing the death of his mentor.

Draco groaned again, winding his arms around his knees and resting his forehand on his knees. What was he supposed to do now? There was only one possibility for him - submitting to the Dark Lord. When he thought of his Lord a torrent of feelings washed over Draco, ready to drown him. Fury, hate, panic, fear, confusion, dread, petrification. His will to please his master still strong inside him competed with his hate for what he had done to his mother and likely also his father, and in the background there was a pitch-dark, everything consuming fear of the wizard who was well-known for his cruelty.

Draco looked up when a key rattled in the lock of the door. Snape and McNair entered the room with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Get up and come with us!" snarled McNair.

As soon as Draco was standing both Death Eaters had grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the room non too gently. They followed a dark and damp passage, built of stone and mortar and lit by single torches, before they stopped in front of an ornate door through which they entered a large bedroom.

"This is your room from now on," Snape said and let go of his arm after he locked the door with a flick of his wand.

Draco looked around curiously. So his Lord was going through with his plan not to kill him but to keep him as his own. Well, the room was not bad. There were soft carpets on the stone floor, beautiful wood-paneling and a very large four poster bed. He could also see a small wardrobe and a dresser, as well as a round table with three upholstered chairs.

There was only one thing he didn´t know what it was supposed to do in his room. It looked like a chest on four tall legs, about the height of a table, covered in black leather with a small leather belt attached to each leg. He had never seen such a thing before. It was definitely ugly and offended his sense of style, an inherited Malfoy trait, so he noted to himself to ask his Lord at the first possible chance to remove this piece of bad taste from his room. The decoration was also not to his taste; there were no pictures, only a wooden panel with small canes seemingly fixed to it.

Draco frowned as he stared at the canes. They were nothing compared to his father´s cane. Draco thought that he remembered something about how at Muggle schools such canes were used for something called corporal punishment, however those crazy Muggles punished their small ones with such canes. He remembered how he had laughed about the stupid Muggles together with Blaise and Pansy. Well, maybe his Lord thought that canes were supposedly a nice decorative touch to a boy´s room.

Draco honestly hoped that this did not mean that the rumours were true that Lord Voldemort himself was part Muggle. This rumour was unthinkable and nauseating. Draco was sure that some idiot Gryffindors must have started it. His train of thoughts was interrupted when said Lord entered the room through one of two doors on each side of the fireplace, his sinister smile still distorting his revolting face.

"How do you like your room, Draco?" the Dark Lord asked, his crimson eyes glittering in the candle-light.

"It´s beautiful, my lord, thank you!" answered Draco dutifully, trying to suppress a shiver, his stomach muscles cramping at the side of the murderous beast.

"As I told you before, Draco--I will raise you from now on as I would my own child. I will teach you your place and I will teach you all the things I think you need to learn still," the tall figure was stepping closer to him. "You could not fullfil my orders, and you know that it must have repercussions on you."

Draco lowered his eyes, as he was too nervous to meet his Lord´s searching gaze. At first he had to suppress the need to snicker at the Dark Lord´s hissing pronounciation of the word as, as it sounded like ass, but when the snake-like Lord continued to speak Draco´s breath hitched again. More repercussions? The bastard had already killed his parents!

"I´m sorry, my Lord, I know I disappointed you, but I did my best! I was able to mend the Vanishing Cabinet and I controlled Madame Rosmerta with the Imperius curse. It was just bad luck, that Dumbledore did not die earlier the way I planned for him, my Lord," Draco spluttered.

"Yes, that you did, Draco. But still you did not complete your task. Don´t you agree that you need to be punished for that?"

Draco´s breath stopped for a moment before he managed to stutter "Yes, my Lord, but I thought...my parents...that you..."

The snake-faced wizard cackled like a madman. "It was your parents fault that you failed. They did not bring you up as they were supposed to. They made you a weakling! I will rectify that. Still you need to be punished for your failure, child. It will help you to learn. Undress!"

Draco just stared at him, frozen on the spot. Undress? Why ever should he undress?

"Did you not hear me? Undress! Every time you refuse my command the severity of your punishment will increase!" the Dark Lord snarled.

Draco started to undress with shaking fingers. He wanted so much to resist, to tell the ugly wizard to go to hell, but he was too afraid of him.

"Your pants!" Draco looked to his godfather for any kind of assistance, but his gaze met cold and distant eyes. He stepped out of his pants and placed them on the chair on top of his other clothes, slightly panting with fear, as his heart was racing and his lungs seemed too constricted to allow him to take in enough oxygen.

"Severus!" His godfather obviously knew what he was expected to do, as their Lord called out his name. He walked over to the panel decorated with those small canes and removed almost the largest of the collection, a little longer than Snapes arm and about as thick as his small finger. Draco stopped dead.

"What are you doing with this?" he asked with a shaking voice even he himself could hardly recognize as his own. McNair was laughing gleefully beside him.

"Malfoy´s boy would not know what a cane is? You really are a spoiled prat! Your father never beat you?" Draco could just stair incredulously at McNair.

"My father never beat me with such, I´m not one of those worthless Muggle children!" hissed Draco back.

The next thing Draco knew was that McNair had slapped him, hard. "You better shut your mouth, insolent boy!" McNair shouted at him.

"Draco!" warned Snape.

"It is well, child, you will learn your lessons. You may be an adult by age, but you will take your punishment like the child you still are! On the horse now with you! McNair, help to position him!" their Lord watched him carefully, a dark smile twisting his features.

McNair was still scowling when he pushed Draco over to the strange contraption on legs and bent him forward to lie with his stomach on top of the 'horse'. Finally Draco also learned the use of the small leather belts fixed to the legs of the strange implement; they were meant to go around his wrists and knees. Draco was startled; his anxiety had grown to a level where he began to feel dizzy and sick in the stomach.

"Please, I´m not a small boy, this is humiliating!" he begged. His legs were spread to be fixed to the horse´s legs and Draco was painfully aware of that his privates and even worse his butt hole had to be fully exposed to the prying eyes of the three men behind him.

"You are not a small boy, and your punishment will also not be something a small boy could endure. With time you will learn to honour the cane, Draco," his Lord said sternly.

Draco shut his eyes in despair. He felt tears burning behind his lids and was not willing to let those bastards see him cry like a small boy. He was not sure presently if death was not a mercy compared to how his life as Lord Voldemort´s surrogate son would seemingly look like.

"McNair!" Draco opened his eyes again to see McNair going over to the woodpanel choosing a cane similar to the one Snape had chosen before. Draco felt short of breath now as both Snape and McNair took position behind him.

"Don´t hold back, Snape! He is your charge now and you have to do better than his parents!" warned Voldemort.

"As you wish, my Lord!" answered Snape before he raised the cane and let the cane fly with all his strength.

Draco´s eyes widened impossibly with disbelief and pain, when the cane made contact with his bottom. His body shook in the restraints. This was surely no punishment for a small boy, the welt the cane had left, feeling like a line of liquid fire on his skin! Draco had only a second to rest before McNair followed Snape with his own hit across Draco´s backside. Draco clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, refusing to cry out his anguish for them to hear.

The blows were coming too fast, too many. Draco could not suppress the whimpering sound forcing its way out of his throat any longer. His body shook with the blows as sweat was starting to run down his face. He grabbed the restraints hard and pressed his hot face onto the cool leather beneath him. Merlin, he needed to breath, he wanted to beg them so badly to stop it, but he knew that once he opened his mouth he would scream.

They were slowing down, the blows now with more time between them, both Death Eaters already breathing almost as hard as Draco. Between each blow he could now take a strangled breath, but then he opened his mouth to get in more air...and out came his first scream as the next blow hit true. McNair was laughing, the bastard was laughing at him! Draco felt hatred welling inside him, blocking out every reasoning.

"Bastard!" he screamed at McNair, unfortunately followed by another pained scream as McNair was now hitting him with even more force than before. His first tears were running down his face as the pain accumulated, finally reaching a level Draco had never imagined to be possible. 'Malfoys don´t beg!', he reminded himself, but he couldn´t take it any longer! He felt like dying, the searing pain seemingly burning his flesh leaving him trembling and weak.

"Please, stop!" Draco screamed and sobbed. "Gods, please, Sev´rus, please... help me... aargh... please... I´m sorry...I swear...I swear...I´ll do anyth...anything...aaargh!"

Draco felt with each blow how his strength was leaving him; he felt faint, but the pain was still constantly building. He couldn´t struggle any longer, just take it, lie there and take it. The blows were still falling, as dark spots were dancing in front of his eyes. Draco was whimpering, unaware of that the blows had stopped as his back was still on fire. Liquid was running down his thighs, causing him to wonder for a second if it was sweat or blood he could feel tickling his skin on its path down his legs.

"You did well, Draco," Snape´s voice tore through the haze which had shrouded his senses. Hands were undoing his restraints and pulling him up. Draco almost crumbled to the floor before Snape and McNair got a hold on his arms and heaved him up.

"Lay him on the bed!" their Lord hissed. Draco was glad that Snape and McNair had a hold on him, as he was sure that he wouldn´t have been able to walk alone right now. The muscles all over his body ached fiercely, his backside in blazing agony, tears still running down his face.

"Not on his stomach, lay him on his back!" the two Death Eaters were reprimanded. Draco cried out when his abused backside made contact with the soft silk of the bedsheets. Once he was lying on the bed the Dark Lord was by his side, caressing his tearstained face, pushing the sweat-saturated hair out of his face.

"Beautiful! This is perfect for you, child, I knew it," the snake-faced wizard almost cooed. "But there is a lesson you still have to learn, Draco! You will learn your place! You will learn to submit to me, body and mind!"

Draco was confused and still dazed, the pain a constant throbbing now, befuddling his mind. He asked himself if the Dark Lord wanted to perform any ritual on him now to bind his soul to him. The Dark Mark was all their master needed to tie his minions to him, Draco had always believed.

"McNair, you can go! Snape, take your position!" their Lord ordered. Draco watched with confusion and trepidation as Snape climbed onto the bed, raising up Draco´s head and shoulders and resting them on his lap.

"You have to relax now, Draco, or it will be even worse than necessary," Snape whispered into his ear.

Draco had no idea what Snape was talking about, but the words sent a thrill of fear through his body, his muscles tensing involuntarily. He got even more confused when Voldemort suddenly pulled off his robe and started to stroke himself. Draco couldn´t help to look at the ugly thing in his Lord´s hand looking similar to a purple, gnarly branch with bumps, ridges and slime hanging down from the tip. Draco wanted to gag. When he looked up he realized that the Dark Lord was concentrating on him with an eerie expression on his face.

"Are you still a virgin, Draco?" Draco could only stare at his Lord in shock, the leer contorting the already disgusting face almost turning his stomach.

"Have you been with a boy before in an intimate way?" asked Snape now. Oh, please, they couldn´t mean what he feared they wanted to say! Draco started to panic as soon as he saw the truth in their eyes.

"What do you want to do? I don´t want such. Please, let me go!" Draco struggled against Snape´s hold on his shoulders.

"Draco, calm down! You will go nowhere! You will relax now and learn to take it! It will hurt at first, but you will learn to like it!" Snape´s harsh voice could almost be mistakenly heard to have a pleading undertone.

"Severus, please, I don´t want this," Draco whispered beseechingly.

He knew that his godfather would not help him, would not be able to help him out of this, even if he wanted to. After he had hit him outside Hogwarts Draco was not sure any longer if his godfather was still on his side. Draco looked up at Snape, then at his master who prepared to climb onto the bed and then back at Snape.

"Please, I have never done this before;" It was more of a plea than an explanation.

"It will be well, child, you will learn your place and you will learn to like it. I will teach you that there is pleasure in pain," the Dark Lord gave him a lecherous grin, which was almost turning Draco´s stomach.

'This is not real, please, anybody say this is not real', Draco pleaded silently, the words never leaving his mouth. Draco was shaking and his breath rasping, when the Dark Lord climbed onto the bed with them. Voldemort raised his legs up and Snape held onto them around Draco´s shins, bending his legs back until his knees almost hit the sides of his chest.

"Hold onto my arms!" Snape ordered Draco quietly.

"Please, no!" Draco whimpered, his sight getting blurry again with the tears threatening to spill from his fearfilled eyes.

He grabbed his godfather´s arms and stared in terror at the tall wizard who positioned himself before Draco right now. The ugly corpse-like hands started to roam his body and Draco flashed bright red as shame washed over him. He could not help the sob escaping him, the situation too horrid to allow him to reign in his reactions.

"You have to relax, Draco, it will feel better, if you go with it." Draco did not think that he could follow Snape´s advise. There was no chance at all that he would ever enjoy the touch of the monster who had killed his parents. Draco wailed when his Lord started to rub and smack his tortured backside while stroking Draco´s flaccid member.

"Stop, it hurts!" he sobbed.

"There is pleasure in pain. You will learn, Draco," the Dark Lord consoled him. As if to prove the truth in his Lord´s statement his own body betrayed him and his cock started to fill out.

What came next was a living nightmare. There was searing pain in a place Draco did not even want to think about. He knew that he was supposed to relax, but Draco could not relax one bit. His whole body was tense like a bowstring. His face contorted with pain when Lord Voldemort grabbed his hips even harder and went steadily deeper. Draco´s breath came in short pained gasps by now, tears of shame almost blinding him.

Draco had experience, of course. He was a Malfoy and he was sexy, but this-! He wondered if Pansy had also felt such pain when he had deflowered her. He hoped not; at least Pansy had not displayed any signs of pain. This was certainly the reason why his father had always said that a man being with a man was unnatural. Gods, he had been right, it was pure agony! The male body was simply not built to receive another male, and the unnatural act forced upon him almost tore him apart.

"Relax!" Snape´s voice was sounding hard and furious again.

"I can´t," he whimpered, shaking his head. "No, please!"

The Dark Lord pressed deeper, although it was not easy for him to enter somebody dry, especially a virgin. He savoured every second of seeing this beautiful boy writhing under him in excruciating pain and soul-destroying shame.

"I will teach you your place, child! You will submit to me! Always! Body and soul! You belong to me!" he grinned with delight as Draco started to whimper and thrash, digging his nails into Snapes arms as his godfather had trouble holding him in position.

"To whom do you belong?" thundered Voldemort. It took some seconds for Draco to proceed that his Lord wanted him to answer.

"To you...my Lord!" Draco sobbed. Draco´s strained whimpers immediately turned into an agonized scream as his Lord used force to finally enter Draco all the way with one brutal thrust.

"Please, take it out, I can´t take it, Gods, it hurts so much!" Draco screamed frantically.

Voldemort thrust mercilessly, every time slapping against Draco´s caned backside, making him scream with pain. The snake-faced monster savoured every scream while Draco was convinced that he was going to die. This was the agony he had experienced during the cruel caning combined with the feeling of being torn apart. He was sure his intestines would seep out soonest. Suddenly Draco´s eyes flew open. There had been a flashing sensation inside him. It had felt good, almost overriding the pain.

"Please.." Draco whimpered breathlessly. He was not coherent enough any longer to know what he was begging for, but he got it anyway. There it was again--with every exruciating thrust of his Lord the surge shot through his body, setting him on fire, making him thrust back. The pain was still terrible, but this pleasure was so sweet, sweeter than any he had ever experienced before.

"Gods..ah...please...more" Voldemort bent forward, almost lying on top of Draco now, the repulsive face coming closer until deadly white lips pressed against Draco´s.

Any other time Draco would have been revolted enough to start vomiting had his Lord kissed him and pushed his cold, slimy tongue into Draco´s mouth, but right now this was what made the feeling inside him even better. This monster was pounding him without mercy, hurting him, raping him, and it felt so good. Gods, this was so wrong and he liked it! Draco let go of Snape´s arms and wound them around his Lord, pressing him closer, his legs now supported by his Lord´s shoulders.

Draco hardly felt his godfather pulling away from him and climbing off the bed. Voldemort bent his legs even more back as he was completely on top of Draco now. In this position he was penetrated in the deepest possible way. It hurt like hell and still his Lord´s hideous member elicited the most sensual pleasure with every forceful thrust. Draco screamed into the Dark Lord´s mouth, eyes wide open, locked onto the red slit-like eyes, still wishing for nothing else than to be pounded like this for the rest of his life. He could feel wave after wave of orgasmic sensations rolling through his body, while his backside was in agony. His bodily reactions were confusing him, making him doubt his sexuality, but still there was nothing which had ever made him feel more alive.

The pain of the deep penetration mixed with the hard slaps of his Lord´s thighs against his bleeding buttocks was almost too much. He couldn´t push back any longer in this position, all he could do was hold on to his Lord, shuddering and screaming every time the pleasurable sensation shot through his middle and went right into his cock and balls. He was harder than any of those times he had been the one on top, the one thrusting into a tight, wet cavity.

He could feel himself burning. It was too much--he could not stand this agonizing bliss any longer. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, screaming like a banshee as his body went rigid for a moment just to go into convulsions the following second, as liquid fire was pulsing through him and erupting from him. The world around him was forgotten as Draco´s body shut down, the physical stimulation on overload and he fainted.

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**Draco doesn´t take kindly to his new place in life and decides on a rash deed.**_

_**I want to thank my first reviewers:**_

_**wover03**_

_**Madd Girl**_


	3. Aftermath

You thought I turned into J.K.Rowling over night? Unfortunately not! So I guess nothing changed and I´m still not the owner of the rights to Harry Potter. My bank account would be grateful if it was the case though.

**warnings: character death, violence**

Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**AFTERMATH**

A cool sensation, almost not detectable to his senses, flowed over his face, accross his forehead, gliding down his right cheek. "...really pleased with him, Severus! He learns so ...pet. Nobody must touch him! I know...better than his father even. He is promising so..." Lord Voldemort´s voice sounded dull and far away.

Draco´s mind was floating in a sea of embracing lightness, the pain hovering in the background not reaching his senses, the words not making any sense to him. They were meaningless in the comfortable place where he was resting.

"...was a masterpiece to kill ...must not leave, Severus, I want the highest security for...of your charge whereas I take my leave now."

"Yes, my Lord!" A door opening and shutting. Nothing.

Moaning. "Draco...up...you..." Another moan. Gods, he was the one moaning and groaning all the time. Embarrassed Draco immediately suppressed the noise coming out of his treacherous throat and opened his eyes. Draco rolled over to look around the unfamiliar room and gave a small cry when a cramp flitted through his nether regions striking hard and fast like lightning. Snape stood beside the bed handling a basin with water and a phial containing a yellow liquid.

"Finally." Snape sad quietly with a sideglance at Draco. "How do you feel?"

Draco just stared at him. There was a blank in his head. What had happened? His bottom hurt, a dull burning and pulsing, outside and even inside, and his whole stomach pained as if somebody had used him as a punching bag. There was a wet and sticky sensation between his legs and on his backside. Draco´s eyes suddenly opened wide and he rolled to the side of the bed, retching.

"And there I thought you enjoyed it!" Snape remarked sarcastically with a sneer almost worthy a Malfoy on his face.

Draco could not even glare at Snape properly before his convulsing stomach forced him into another round of dryheaving. When it was over Draco lay back down moaning. He couldn´t believe it, it was not true, it had to be just a bad dream, but the feeling in his backside told him another story. Draco covered his face with his hands, rolled into a small ball and started sobbing. He was too ashamed, he didn´t want Snape to see him and he didn´t want to see Snape or anybody else ever again.

Gods, was it not enough that Snape and McNair had caned him so hard that he had almost fainted from the pain? On top of it that monster had raped him brutally and he had enjoyed it! His very soul was recoiling from this thought. A hand reached out to awkwardly lie on his shaking shoulder. Draco felt sudden fury overcoming him and he slapped away the hand.

"How could you let this happen? How could you let him...Aargh!" In his emotional state words were lost to him and Draco screamed out like a small child throwing a temper tantrum, trying to hit his godfather in the face who easily caught his shaking hand.

"I would appreciate it, Mr. Malfoy, if you remembered your place!" Draco wanted nothing more at present than to hit Snape over and over again, beat his face bloody, just to distract himself from the self loathing building up inside him with every passing second. Draco started to laugh like a maniac.

"My place... how could I forget... my place...as I know now where my place is!" The laughter changed to sobbing. Snape started to pat him awkwardly again on his shaking shoulder.

"It will be well with time, we will find a way out for you!" Draco stared at Snape, the sobs slowly dying down.

"You are his right hand man. Do you honestly think I would believe one word of what you are saying now?" Draco snarled. "You brought me here in the first place. You must have known his plan, you knew he wanted to kill my parents, you knew he took all our money, you delivered me to this madman and helped him to ra.. to ra..." Draco could not say it, sobs shaking his frame again.

"You are hysterical, Draco, a calming draught might help." Snape said coldly, an unreadable emotion glittering in his eyes. He went over to the dresser and brought back a small phial with lilac contents, unstoppering it and offering it to Draco.

"Drink!" Draco slowly took the small phial with shaking fingers and downed the contents in one big gulp, knowing the bitter taste of calming draughts. He handed the empty phial back to his godfather, wondering which kind of potions Snape was hiding in his special drawer. Maybe there was something strong enough to kill a man.

"Can´t you just leave me alone?" Draco´s whispered voice sounded dead, just as dead as he felt inside. Dead as his parents were. Draco felt new tears forming in his eyes, but the calming draught stopped him from blubbering like a baby again.

"I cannot leave you alone, Draco. I have my orders and I have to take care of your injuries." Snape soaked a washcloth in the basin beside the bed. "Turn onto your stomach!"

Draco did as told. It did not matter any longer. The washcloth was cool and soothing on his skin while Snape washed blood and filth away from his backside and tighs. He only tensed when Snape wiped the cloth along his crack, but mercifully he did not enter any further. Snape brought a salve over and rubbed it on his weals. Warmth started to spread and his skin tingled.

"I have to put the salve inside also. You were bleeding." Snape´s voice was harsh.

Draco tensed again as hands started to part his buttocks. He desperately tried to relax as a salve-coated finger as harsh as his owner´s voice entered him. Draco could not suppress a small whimper when the pain intensified, but Snape finished fast and covered Draco with a warm blanket.

"Try to sleep. When you wake up I will bring lunch for you." Draco closed his eyes and relaxed.

When he heard the door shutting Draco looked up. He was alone. Finally! Draco carefully got up, not even aware of his nakedness, wincing from the pain still residing in his nether regions. Slowly he went over to the drawer hiding Snape´s potion treasures. Rummaging through the phials his mind was remarkably empty. His brain processed only the names on the labels and brought forth the memorized usage of each potion. When he checked the label of the last phial he froze.

There were only healing, mild sleeping, blood replenishing and calming draughts. Not even in combination they could cause significant harm to anybody. Draco quietly placed the phial back into the drawer and looked around the room. His mind was filled with so much desperation that Draco´s breath started to get heavier. He could not shake the feeling that he had to do something, anything, to stop his heart from exploding. He could not stand it again. He had to put a stop to it! He could not allow him to do this again to him. Never again.

When his eyes met his own in the mirror above the fireplace Draco could see a naked boy with haunted eyes, shaking like a leaf in the storm, his porcellain skin almost sickly translucent, accented by bright red and blue weals visible at the edge of his tighs. It took Draco almost a minute before his brain processed that this reflection was actually him! Draco´s eyes widened and a shaky sigh escaped his lips.

He looked revolting! If his father saw him like that he would receive a stern and very long lasting lecture on the responsibilities towards the Malfoy name. Or maybe not, as his father was probably carrion. What was wrong with him? He had not even realised his nakedness! He had even been ready to give up! Ready to commit suicide.

Draco took another shaky breath and closed his eyes. He needed to do something, and he needed to do it now! This was his chance! When his eyes opened again, gone was the deep desperation, replaced with determination. If he died, he would go down fighting! That much at least he owed the memory of his parents.

Mindful of his injuries Draco tried to be as fast as possible in putting on his clothes, all the time looking around the room like a cornered animal, listening for sounds from outside. He looked around the room searching for anything he could use as a weapon, but there was nothing. He tried the doors beside the fireplace, one was locked, the other one leading into a comfortable bathroom with tub and shower. Draco took a quick drink of the tap to sooth his parched throat. Nothing was in the bathroom to form a useful weapon also.

Finally he decided to remove the candles from a silver candelabra and holding the heavy candelabra in his right hand he stealthily crept to the door to the passage and opened it slowly to peek outside. Somebody was there, standing sentry! Draco froze for a second before his face contorted and he stormed outside. The young Death Eater, as Draco realised it was Marcus Flint, a former Slytherin with whom he had been together on the Slytherin Quidditch team for some time, turned around in surprise, his eyes opening wide in shock as the heavy candelabra hit him in the temple. Flint hit the ground heavily. Blood from his head wound mixed with a small rivulet escaping out of his ear rapidly pooling around his head. His eyes were unseeing, staring at the ceiling.

Dead! He had killed somebody! Draco did not feel anything, letting the bloodstained candelabra fall carelessly on top of Flint´s body, the heavy silver making a nerve-racking thumping sound on the dead flesh. He stared for some seconds at the body in front of him before he bent down to search frantically for Flint´s wand, grabbing it securely once it sprang into his hand.

His breath came in short gasps, his heart was racing. Draco turned around, trying to decide which direction he had to take, looking both ways while sweat was running down the side of his face. He decided to go the direction he had come from together with Snape and McNair. Maybe he could find his way back to the small holding room they first had locked him in and from there he would find his way out, hopefully.

He started to run, still trying to keep his steps as light and soundless as possible. Voices! Draco pressed himself against the wall, waiting for whoever would come around the bend! He was trying to suppress his small gasps to the point of holding his breath. There, two Death Eaters came around the corner, one was McNair, the other one a rather young man with mousy brown hair. Draco felt all his self loathing turning into hatred as he saw McNair. He had been there, McNair, this bastard, laughing about his screams!

"Avada kedavra!"

Draco didn´t even realize that his arm had risen before he saw the venomous green looking jet of light coming out of Flint´s wand hitting McNair straight in the chest. McNair fell down, an unbelieving expression forever etched onto his face. The mousy deatheater fumbled for his wand, but before he could speak his curse he was hit with a "Bombada!" from Draco, which made the unfortunate young man flie against the wall behind him, blood and pieces of flesh spreading everywhere.

Draco could hear shouting now, running footsteps. Draco pressed on. He could make it out for sure, bend right, straight, where was this bloody holding cell, another bend. Draco soon realised he was lost. All he could do now was run and hope that he would find an exit. Bend left, Death Eaters approaching from behind.

"Crucio!" The spell hit the wall beside Draco, loosening small stones. Draco turned around.

"Sectumsempra!" He made wide archs with Flint´s wand, trying to cause as much destruction as possible. He knew how this curse felt like, the pain was terrible and the blood loss bad. Potter had used the curse on him this year. Draco still wondered where Saint Potter could have gotten this curse from, as Draco was told that his godfather had invented this curse. The curse hit true. Two of the three deatheaters went down screaming, blood making the stonefloor slippery. The third one, Yaxley, had blood running down his left arm, but he still stood, his wand pointing straight at Draco, his curse already leaving his lips.

"Crucio!"

Draco froze as he saw the light coming straight at him. Draco went down immediately, the power behind the curse fuelled with pure hatred. The pain was impossible, Draco had never experienced the Cruciatus curse before, but this was it. His lungs seemed to refuse to draw in the much needed oxygen, his heart seemed to burst, his face contorted in agony. He was wreathing on the floor, the pain excrutiating, burning alive could not be worse. He knew he had lost the wand, his fingers desperately searching for the accursed piece of wood along the floor. Another Death Eater arrived, joining Yaxley with a second "Crucio!"

If Draco had thought to experience Cruciatus was the worst fate he could meet - now he knew better. The joined forces of two torturing curses eliminated his conscious thinking. The wand was forgotten, his escape forgotten, his will to fight extinguished, there was only pain on his mind. An agonized scream tore out of his throat. He was dying, he could not stop screaming, this was madness. His limbs twitched without control, his body felt like being torn apart, his bones breaking, his muscles tearing.

He could hear someone screaming from far away like a dying animal, not sounding human any longer. People were shouting, there were others screaming in pain also. Suddenly the pain reduced, it was still lingering, but he could think again. He tried to breath, he needed to breath but all he could do was gasp, his body not receiving enough oxygen through his protesting lungs. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry.

Somebody was talking. Draco could not understand the meaning although he heard the words. Tremors were running through his aching body. He closed his eyes, moaning. A tingling feeling ran over his body. When he opened his eyes again his sight shifted back into focus, but he would have preferred to turn blind instead. Somebody was looking down on him, wand in hand pointing straight at his heart. Dread filled his mind when he saw the grin on the snake-like face looking down on him. He was going to die.

"Well done, Draco!"

The Dark Lord´s furious grimace had morphed into a cruel grin sending shivers down his back. Draco stared at his Lord bravely, trying to hide the fear he felt. The coldness of the stone floor under him was seeping into his skin and tremors were still running through his body after having to endure a doubled Cruciatus. Still Draco knew that his trembling was not caused by any of the two but by the presence of the one who would surely bring him to death in the most cruel way he could work out for Draco.

"You killed four of my people and wounded two. For somebody too afraid to kill Dumbledore a remarkable feat." Draco knew that the next thing was for sure another Cruciatus hitting him, if he was lucky he would be hit with Avada Kedavraending his life without further torture, but he doubted his luck. He closed his eyes, not wanting to witness another jet of light coming straight at him.

"I am proud of you, child!" Draco´s eyes opened in shock. He was confused to say the least.

"Proud?" he whispered with a voice scratchy from screaming too long. Voldemort turned to Snape who stood at his side.

"I told you he is a fast learner and without the bad influence of his parents Draco could become one of my best. I myself would not have thought that the weak child arriving here yesterday night would accept the invitation of an empty room and an unlocked door to prove his worth only twelve hours later. Especially after last nights lessons." Voldemort chuckled. Draco was nonplussed. Voldemort had wanted him to try to escape?

"You were right, my Lord, like always." replied Snape smoothly, bowing his head in respect to his master. Draco was disgusted at Snape´s gesture towards the snakemonster. He would never bow down to anybody like that.

"Take your charge back to his room and see to his needs!" With these words and a last lingering look at Draco the Dark Lord turned around.

He gave a swift kick to one moaning Death Eater still lieing on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, barked some final orders at two of his minions who were trying to clean up the battleground and left. Stepping over a blackhaired Death Eater whose innards were slowly seeping out onto the cold ground through a cut entirely crossing his abdomen, Snape floated the still dazed Draco back to his room and placed him on his soft bed.

"I don´t understand. Why did he not kill me just now or at least told some of his minions to torture me to death?" Draco looked at Snape who was quietly rummaging through his drawer bringing out different phials. Seemingly unconcerned Snape answered.

"You were never meant to kill Dumbledore!" Thoughts were running rampant in Draco´s mind. Everything was a ruse? He had been manipulated by the Dark Lord from the beginning! Draco shook his head in denial.

"Everything was planned by our Lord?" Snape did not even look at him and continued sorting through his medicinal storage.

"Our Lord sees high potentials in you where others cannot see them. He sees the possibility for you to become his successor. I know you are highly intelligent as your marks at Hogwarts proved sufficiently, but it was only our Lord who could see the qualtities in you which only he seems to be able to form in you according to his will." Draco stared at the ceiling. This seemed like a dream. Voldemort´s successor. The Dark Prince. The manipulated puppet prince. Draco laughed quietly, but soon his face turned serious.

"Is father really dead?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Yes." There was no doubt any more after his godfather´s acknowledgement. Remembering how horrible his mother had had to die Draco did not have the heart to ask how his father had gone.

"How is your body?" Snape looked at him, just to look back at his phials the very same second.

"Everything hurts and there are still tremors running through my body, but I seem well enough." Draco sighed. "I thought I was going to die after the second Crucio hit me." Draco said silently. Snape handed him a phial with a thick blue sirup in it.

"It was a possibilty as your lungs were corrupted. Our Lord put a particularly strong healing spell on you." Snape confirmed.

Draco was surprised at this statement. The Dark Lord himself had cast a healing spell? He doubted that any Death Eater had ever seen their Lord casting anything else than curses causing death and destruction. Draco sipped the blue sirup not even blinking so deep he was in thought. So it was true, their master had killed his parents to replace them, to make him his own. Rather flattering, if anybody wanted to be the son of a snakemonster and didn´t care about his own parents. Draco sighed. At least he had to worry less about being killed by his Lord from now on.

"But he was so furious when he pointed his wand at me. I thought he was going to kill me." Draco quietly questioned Snape´s explanations with his words.

"He was not furious at you but at the two who hit you with the Cruciatus at the same time as they went against his orders." Draco wondered why Snape took so much care never to look at Draco, if it was avoidable.

And why did he sound as if he did not want to talk to Draco at all? His impatience was easily shining through his carefully chosen words. Draco was rather sure it had to do with him trying to hit his godfather in the face. He would have to apologise, but the idea alone made him uncomfortable. He had been furious within reason as Snape had done all the things Draco had accused him of.

Snape went over to the table, tapped it once with his wand and a bowl with porridge appeared on it accompanied by a glass of applejuice. Snape carried both to Draco and placed them on the dresser beside his bed.

"You must eat now and rest. Tomorrow the lessons will continue." Draco started to eat the simple but delicious food slowly, savouring every bite.

"As his acknowledged successor I hope there will be no repeat of last night!" Draco remarked in a light tone. Snape did not answer, seemingly too transfixed in sorting his precious phials in changing patterns.

"Severus?" Draco asked breathlessly. Snape sighed and sat down in one of the upholstered chairs.

"Draco, you have to understand that our Lord has his own ideas of how you need to be trained. As your tutor most of the time I will be present, sometimes you will be alone with him. He knows what he´s doing, Draco. You have to trust him as you would trust your own father, Draco!" Draco stared at Snape incredulously.

"A father would not bed his son!" Draco replied harshly, his voice almost breaking. Snape looked very uncomfortable, almost embarrassed.

"He is your Lord. If he wants you to be at his service and to learn how to enjoy it you must learn." Draco stared into his porridge. "You will learn to like it Draco, you are not the first who would have to be at his service."

Draco looked up in surprise. Did that mean Snape or even worse his father had to stand this before him? Draco would have liked to ask Snape for details, but Snape´s hardened face told him that there would be no answers from him.

"Eat!" Snape spoke rather harshly, watching him with guarded eyes, his ellbows on the armrests, his fingers knotted together. Draco took up the spoon and continued eating staring into his bowl.

It would happen again. Why? Why did this monster do this to him? Draco could hardly avoid bringing up the little food he had eaten until now. He could not stand this. He had almost killed himself because of the first rape. He did not know if he could ever learn to like it. He didn´t think so. Who would like to be hurt? But he would have to learn to like it if he wanted to survive. Admittedly in the end it had felt better, but if he had the choice he would gladly refuse any sexual contact with whomever in the future. Living in celibacy seemed to be a nice alternative.

After finishing his porridge and applejuice Draco went with Snape´s help to the bathroom which was entered through the right door beside the fireplace in his room. The left door, as it turned out, was leading to their Lord´s private rooms. Unfortunately he seemed to use this door rather frequently because soon after Draco had retired to bed the Dark Lord entered and went straight to his side.

"Is everything well with the boy?" he asked Snape.

"He is as well as somebody can be after what he endured. He needs a little rest, but by tomorrow he should be well enough to continue his lessons." Snape informed his Lord.

Voldemort almost lovingly brushed a few strands of hair out of Draco´s face which made Draco shudder in disgust. "I´m looking forward to our lessons, Draco!" Draco could only just hold it in to tell his Lord 'Wouldn´t I know!' Instead he opted for a hopefully docile look.

"I cannot be fooled, child, I know you hate these lessons, but they are necessary in creating you." Voldemort silkily moved his finger along Draco´s lips, pressing slightly inside until his finger entered Draco´s mouth.

Draco could not suppress his nauseated facial expression. His Lord´s finger tasted bitter and there was a coppery taste mingling with the bitterness, the taste of blood. Draco tried hard to keep the bile down which threatened to force its way up his throat. The snake-faced Lord chuckled lightly as he rubbed his finger along Draco´s tongue. Draco made a small protesting sound, tempted to just remove his Lord´s hand from his mouth by force before he embarassed himself by vomiting onto his Lord. Instead he clawed his blanket and went rigid.

"You will learn, Draco. I am your Lord and you will do anything for me." It sounded like a promise, which Draco would and could not believe to ever happen. Voldemort removed his finger and turned to Snape.

"I appreciated Draco´s show of skills today, but I cannot affort him to kill all my men by trying to flee. It will be necessary that he will be administered a sleeping potion every time he is to be left alone to sleep. And check if he is a good boy and swallowed his medicine." Voldemort smiled menacingly as he looked at Draco one last time before leaving the room.

"Severus, I am sorry that I tried to hit y..." Before Draco could finish his apology Snape raised his hand to stop his speech.

"Don´t! Don´t dare to excuse your behaviour towards me. You are nothing but an ungrateful brat, walking through life taking everything you want, getting everything you want, even if you destroy other people left and right your path! I am your godfather, your mother tied me to you by an unbreakable vow and now even our Lord assigned you to me as my charge. You are but my responsibilty, don´t expect pity or comfort from my person ever again. I care not about your feelings, but you will always treat me with the utmost respect or the small slap you received from me on our flight from Hogwarts will look like nothing but mockery of a punishment from my hand. And never call me Severus again." Draco could only stare at his godfather, hurt written all over his face. Merlin, his godfather hated him! Snape frowned as he went back to his beloved phials and brought out another one.

"Well, Draco, I have other duties waiting for me. This potion will aid you in falling asleep but it will not make you addicted like the Dreamless Sleep." Draco downed the liquid after staring at it as if it just had insulted him. "Good boy, open up now!" Snape mocked him. Draco opened his mouth to allow Snape to check if he had swallowed.

"From now on there will be two guards in front of the door, should you wake up before I´m back." Draco nodded, his eyes already slipping shut. A lone tear was running down his face and seeping into the soft pillow. He was asleep before Snape had placed the empty phial back.

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**Draco is marked once more and decides to change his attitude.**_

**I want to thank my reviewers:**

**Madd Girl**

**disturbedxandxconfused**


	4. Scars

Oh, I love J.K.Rowling´s characters and kidnapped them to have wild, kinky sex with them, but they didn´t even invite me in! Imagine that! Very ungreatful, if you asked me! xx pout xx

**warnings: torture, violence, twisted people**

**Chapter 4**

**SCARS**

Draco had slept peacefully untill the next morning, aided by the required sleeping draught of course. He woke up refreshed and almost painfree.

Snape had brought new robes for him, pure black with a small silver crest embroidery on the stand up collar. Draco took a long bath relaxing his tortured muscles in the almost scalding hot water while he fingered the embroidery, the robe lying on a chair next to the bathtub. There was a snake of course and a skull. It was a Death Eater insignia artistically stitched onto the fine material.

Draco sighed. Life as the Dark Prince, as he called himself playfully now, was a mixture of heaven and hell it seemed. After Draco had gotten out of the marble bathtub he started dressing.

" Ah...excuse me, Sir... there are only trousers, the shirt under the robe is missing." Draco was very mindful of what he said when talking to his godfather now, because of the threat to be punished if he did not show the required respect. The brooding man´s presence made him slightly uneasy.

"This is how our Lord wants you to dress. There is no shirt for you." drawled Snape who sat at the round table sipping his tea from a fine china cup almost too fragile for his hand. Someone might wonder why the Death Eaters had such fine tableware, but it was possibly just pillage from one of their raids.

Draco looked up wondering what kind of fashionstyle the Dark Lord seemingly had. Sneaking a glance at his godfather he saw that his robe was cut similarly to Snape´s ever present one, but the buttons of Draco´s own only reached the top of his trousers, from there on down the robe was flowing freely. Draco shook his head.

"I will look like a bloody vampire." He muttered.

"You will look beautiful, child!" rectified a low hissing voice from the back of the room. Lord Voldemort had entered the room soundlessly like a ghost would.

"Yes, my Lord!" Draco hurried to say, blushing like a maiden, and put on the robe on top of his naked skin. Before he could start to button it his Lord stopped him, holding his wrists. Long white fingers slowly swept the silky material off his shoulders, brushing against Draco´s right nipple in the process. Draco shuddered as his breath hitched.

"There is a small something we still have to take care of before you can dress completely." Please, no! Draco didn´t want to hear more! He didn´t want to raise his eyes to meet the hungry look on his Lord´s face!

"You killed four of my men and injured two others." Draco looked at the Dark Lord in confusion.

"My Lord! Yesterday you said you were proud of me because of it." The snake-like face twisted into a sneer.

"That might be true, but still it is punishable to kill my men. Only I have the right to do that. You do understand that you need to be punished severely?" Draco swallowed.

"Yes, my Lord!" Draco stared at the floor now, not able to look into the face of the sneering monster, afraid of what else he might see in his evil, red eyes.

"Put your robe down and lie on the horse."

Draco´s heart almost stopped, but he dutifully pulled off his robe and placed it over the back of a chair. Then he went to the horse and lay with his chest on the cold black leather. He could do this, he had survived this before, it was just a little pain, Draco tried to assure himself quietly. At least his Lord had not asked him to undress completely like last time.

As if Lord Voldemort had been able to read his thoughts he said "The punishable act ist nothing a mere child would commit, so today´s punishment will be executed worthy of an adult. You will not be restrained as well as I want to test your endurance and obedience, Draco!"

Draco could only swallow again before whispering "Yes, my Lord, thank you!"

While Snape went to the wooden panel on the wall and picked one of the smaller and very thin canes Draco grabbed onto the legs of the horse and pressed his forehead against the cool leather.

"You will receive 50 strokes! 10 for each dead and 5 for each injured servant of our Lord! You will count the strokes!" Snape barked at Draco and raised the cane high over his head to gain as much momentum as possible.

Draco inhaled deeply. Then the first stroke hit his back right under his shoulderblades. Draco´s breath was catching in his throat, his eyes opening wide in shock. The thinner cane was having a different impact. It was biting into his back like a knife, breaking his soft white skin immediately. Draco could feel blood creating a wet path down his sides. It felt like a lover licking his skin teasingly.

"You forgot to count, we will start anew!" cautioned Snape coldly. The next stroke cut across his kidneys.

"One" Draco pressed out between his teeth. Another swish.

"Two" The caning continued. After the eleventh stroke Draco screamed, his body covered in sweat, shaking, blood flowing down onto the leather of the horse and continuing its path down in small rivulets dropping finally onto the fine carpet laid out on the cold stone, creating a pattern of its own in the intricate design.

He continued counting with great difficulty, holding onto the legs of the horse with all his strength although he wanted nothing more than to jump up and run to a corner of the room to hide his hurting back in there.

How could Snape do such to him, he had never beaten him before he had killed Dumbledore. Since then it seemed not to matter to his godfather any longer if Draco cried and screamed because he was in pain. Had Snape changed or had he been this evil before that night, unknown to Draco?

His own father had been a harsh and strict man who loved rules, but he had only slapped Draco or hit his behind with his hand when Draco was still small. His father had always been one for the method of talking your child into submission, occasionaly while he had his hand burrowed in Draco´s hair shaking his head again and again pulling on his hair painfully.

That was also the reason why Draco had stopped to use gel on his hair. His father had hated the feeling of gelled hair in his grasp but enjoyed to grab his son´s soft and silky natural hair.

His father had told Draco regularly what disappointment he was to his father, how he could not live up to his expectations and honour the family name. Sometimes he had ranted and raved at Draco for hours. At that time it had been bad for Draco, but compared to this...

"Twentyseven" Draco screamed. Tears were rolling down his face again. Gods, he would never learn to keep his eyes dry.

"Twentyeight" In his head Draco repeated the same mantra again and again. Please, stop, please, stop, please, stop...!

After "Fortyt..Fortytwo" Draco´s mind was covered in a thick red fog.

"You forgot to count, we will start anew!" Snape had said, but Draco could simply not think clearly enough to even know which number he was supposed to say next.

Snape had repeated the "count anew" twice more before Lord Voldemort had asked him to stop.

"Enough! Get the Cicatror potion!" There was a mad light in the Dark Lord´s eyes that would have made every Death Eater cower in fear at his master´s feet, praying to whichever deity that his Lord´s eyes would not fall on him.

Snape hesitated, his hands clutching the cane almost to the point of breaking it.

"My Lord, it is meant to cause scars! Maybe you mean another potion?" Snape offered hopefully.

"You are treading on dangerous grounds! I will be questioned by nobody, not even my right hand man, Snape, I told you to get the Cicatror potion and I meant what I said!" hissed Voldemort with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord, I´m sorry!" Snape hurried out of the room heading towards his laboratory.

Lord Voldemort stepped up to Draco who still lay on the horse, breath heaving, sweat dripping into his eyes.

"You are doing well, child, soon it will be over." His Lord pushed the hair sticking to Draco´s sweaty face away from his eyes. Then he proceeded to fix Draco´s wrists in the restraints.

"Why?" Draco asked weakly.

"Elaborate!" the Dark wizard prompted calmly.

"Why...restraints" whispered Draco between heaving breaths.

"It will be too much for you to withstand without restraints when I will use the Cicatror on you."

Draco closed his eyes and swallowed. Was it not enough that his back was beaten bloody and he had screamed and cried again? What else did this bastard want to do to him?

"I will mark you today for you in the future to be always reminded of the proud occasion of your first kill."

Draco´s breath stopped for a moment. Could it be possible that his Lord could read his mind? And he wanted to mark him with a potion? Did he want to pour acid on his skin?

Snape entered the room, robes billowing, handing his Lord a large phial containing a silver glittering potion. Draco eyed the phial wearily.

The Dark Lord poured a vast amount of the potion on his hand, returning the phial to Snape.

Obviously no acid, thought Draco who watched the whole process with trepidation. The moment Voldemort put his potioncovered hands on Draco´s back and started to rub it into the bleeding cuts Draco changed his opinion. It was acid!

Draco forgot how to breath during the first seconds, his body convulsing in pain, before his lungs started to work again and he let loose an agonized scream as Voldemort enthusiastically rubbed the potion into the open wounds on his back.

Draco howled in pain, madly thrashing against his restraints, as the potion burned the wounds like liquid white hot iron running into it. His skin and blood sizzled, his flesh pulling the wounds closed while the potion burned the cuts, causing instant scars.

Scars were rather uncommon in the wizarding world as most injuries could be healed immediately and all scars could be vanished except of those caused by special injuries or when a wound stayed untreated for too long.

This monster was creating scars all over his back! Draco had an image before his inner eye of how the Dark Lord would slowly turn his new 'son' with the help of torture and scarring potion into a monster equally hideous as himself. Draco had always felt proud of his looks. Well, my good looks are gone, destroyed just like the rest of me, Draco realised in shock and desperation as he was lying there, gasping for air, the pain slowly receding.

Snape loosened the restraints around his wrists and let him rest for a moment before he helped Draco to his shaking feet, as the muscles all over his body trembled and hardly obeyed his will, to take a fast shower to wash the sweat, blood and excess potion off his body.

Surprisingly the pain of the wounds was gone before Draco had finished his shower. He soon stood in front of the large mirror in his bathroom and turned his head as far as possible to the side while watching his reflection to be able to see his back.

Draco gasped as he saw the destruction on his back. There was a mass of silver lines crisscrossing his back. He looked like somebody who had been severely whipped and left hanging in the dungeon for the welts to heal on their own. Draco stiffled a sob. He would never again willingly undress in front of other people.

Ugh, whom was he kidding, he had no joice in this hellhole. Maybe he could develop any manly feelings for his scars, like them being the sign of a hero in any war. His Lord had called it 'the proud occasion of his first kill'. Maybe he could really be proud of them.

Draco jerked when Lord Voldemort was suddenly standing behind him, eyeing his back, lovingly tracing the scars.

"You are learning so fast, Draco, I´m impressed! Yes, child! You can be proud of these scars!"

There was a warm feeling fluttering in Draco´s stomach. His Lord´s praises so different from the words Lucius had always had for him finally reached Draco´s core.

Maybe he had done well. His Lord seemed to be pleased with him like his father had never been with Draco´s achievements. Maybe these scars were not bad or ugly, as his Lord looked at them appreciatively as if they were the most beautiful thing in the world. Maybe women would even find them sexy.

He had earned these scars. He had killed four men. He, Draco, the coward who always had had problems with fighting with other people, always losing to others, now had been stronger and faster than the others.

Yes, these scars were good for him, showing everybody who saw them that Draco was finally a man, not a boy any longer.

Draco started to smile.

"Thank you, my Lord, for giving me these scars."

Their eyes met in the mirror, red and silver, locked finally in understanding.

The Dark Lord´s head slowly bent down to lick with just the tip of his slightly forked tongue over the scarred skin on his left shoulder blade, his Lord´s hands coming to rest on his arms to hold him in place. Draco closed his eyes and shuddered. His Lord had created him, it certainly was his right to take a taste of his opus. But not more than that, Gods, please, not more than that.

Draco was too confused to know if it was to be good or bad, revulsion or sexual sensation causing him to breath faster as he stared with wide eyes at their reflection in the mirror, his hands forming fists at his sides, his nails digging into his palms.

"Your skin tastes like fear and screams." Hot breath, eating away at his skin like the mist in hell would surely feel like, ghosted over Draco´s neck. A deep breath was taken in, cooling where it was heating before. "And you smell like sin."

A shuddering breath was released next to Draco´s ear making his own to catch in his throat. "Delicious." His Lord whispered.

"Dress now, sweet child, and let us have breakfast in my rooms!" Lord Voldemort let go of his arms, searching for Draco´s eyes in the mirror again, his own glittering crimson, the colour of blood and promised nightmares. The Dark Lord´s face was strangely void of emotion.

His eyes were following his Lord in the mirror, searching for a sign that he was still pleased with him. Had he done something wrong? Was it because his Lord had felt how Draco´s body tensed when he graced him with his tongue?

Draco was not sure why, but he felt a certain cold spreading in his soul when his Lord left the room, his close attention taken from him. Was it fear to have angered his Lord again? Was it disappointment? Draco sent his twin in the mirror an annoyed look. Disappointment in what?

Draco decided that it was not safe to try his Lord´s temper and hastened to put the newly provided trousers and robe back on, leaving the high shining black leatherboots as they looked difficult to buckle and therefore too time-consuming in the present situation. Draco sighed again as he straightened the fine material. And he _was _looking like a vampire in this strange attire, albeit a very sexy one!

He hastened through the door beside the fireplace in his room, passing through a short passage covered in shadow, lightened by a single candle on a side-table and entered the room on the other end of the passage. Lord Voldemort´s room. Draco cautiously looked around but could not see any remarkable difference between his own room and this room except of the absence of the horse. And his Lord´s bed was slightly larger than his own and draped in black, the bed covered in black silk sheets.

"Do you like my bed, Draco?" Draco blushed. He had not seen the other wizard sitting in a black leather armchair by a small table laid out with a rich breakfast accompanied by tea and coffee.

"It is beautiful, my Lord, the whole place is beautifully furnished." Draco hastened to answer. He undecidedly stood on the spot, uncertain if he should step closer to the breakfast table without being asked to.

"Have a seat, dear child! I wish for you to join me in this meal!" Lord Voldemort stared at him in a very strange way, Draco decided. Goosebumps started to form on his skin. Maybe there was something in the food.

Cautiously he sat down at the table, taking a piece of bakery and started to nibble at it. He warily eyed the food in his hand. No suspicious taste, no pain in his stomach. Maybe it was not poisoned after all.

"Is the food to your liking?" Draco looked up just to realise that his Lord stared straight into his eyes.

Draco had to use his Malfoy training on "_how to behave in company_" not to avert his eyes.

"It´s very delicious, my Lord, but I´m hardly hungry this morning." Draco calmly stated with all his Malfoy decorum backing him up.

"Have some tea then, or do you prefer coffee?" Eerie smile twisting the lipless mouth.

"I will take coffee, thank you!" Draco´s breath quickened. It made him very nervous to be waited on by his Lord. This was not normal! Why would the Dark Lord himself pour him a cup of coffee? Maybe there was something in the coffee which would have him screaming, crying and writhing within seconds on the unforgiving stone floor! Maybe it was something doing something even worse to him! His Lord´s eyes were holding something in them that Draco had not seen before, making Draco shiver under his gaze.

Draco sipped his coffee, foregoing milk and sugar so that they would not mask any unwelcome ingredient. No unnatural taste on it again.

Voldemort just sat and stared at him, not taking one bite of the food. Was he like the undead, not having need for food and drink? Draco nervously shifted under his Lord´s gaze. There was no conversation breaking the strangely unnerving silence so Draco´s eyes wandered again around the room. Anything if he did not have to look into those eyes again! There was not much to look at in this room though, just a table and some chairs, an old tapestry and the large bed.

"You will come to know this bed much better than your own, Draco!" Lord Voldemort grinned his lipless and therefore unnerving grin again. Was the Dark Lord reading his mind or had Draco unconsciously stared at the bed? Draco blushed, looking down on his plate, breaking the bakery into tiny bits and pieces. Anything was safer than to look at his Lord or his Lord´s bed it seemed.

"Would you not like to know right now what it feels like to lie on this my bed?" There was a promise in these whispered words. Draco´s heart stopped a beat just to start hammering the following second.

Nononono! "If it pleases you my Lord for me to lie on your bed." Draco whispered brokenly.

"It will definitely please me, beautiful child." The light in Voldemort´s eyes intensified until they looked like boiling lava. Draco´s breathing quickened. Gods, no, what had he done!

"Undress, Draco!" Draco slowly got up and undressed.

"I am very pleased with your obedience, Draco! I definitely wish to reward you for your good behaviour today and make this time pleasurable for you without the pain you seem to fear so much."

Draco cautiously looked at Lord Voldemort who shrugged off his robes as well and walked over to his bedside table.

"On the bed, Draco! On hands and knees!" Voldemort now stroked his ugliness again, pouring honey-coloured oil onto his palm, coating himself in it.

Draco´s heart was racing. His face was burning, while he was shaking as if he stood naked outside in the winter. His trembling fingers had a hard time undoing all the buttons on his clothes.

His mind was in turmoil. He did not want to do this. He could refuse, run, attack. Voldemort would be furious and hurt him again, badly hurt him. Maybe he should try to obey. His Lord had promised to make it pleasurable, to be a reward for him, so it could not be as bad as the last time. Whom was he kidding, it had been hell! Better than hell! Not very promising. He almost laughed out loud in despair.

Draco slowly positioned himself on the bed. Hands and knees his Lord had said! The muscles in his stomach were fluttering because of his nervousness. The shaking slowly took over his whole body.

"You are still nervous like a virgin, Draco!" The Dark Lord chuckled and positioned himself behind Draco.

A fleeting touch on his left tigh, a stronger hold now. His Lord´s hand on his skin burning hot and freezing cold the same time.

Draco was biting his lower lip. He would not scream, would not cry, would not move, would not protest, would not...

Hard flesh was parting his buttocks! His breath was stopping, his body tensing.

Draco expected the same tearing, searing pain again, but instead it was just an oiled finger entering him. Panting he tried to relax his entrance as much as possible. He could take this! Snape had done it also to coat him with salve.

Draco´s breath was coming in short gasps by now, his head hanging down, his eyes closed, but when he felt a shock of pleasure deep inside he yelped and his whole body jerked forwards, stopped by a punishing grip on his left hip.

"Relax, Draco!" his Lord whispered.

"I´ll try, my Lord." Draco´s voice was unsteady. Gods, there was this pleasurable feeling moving like lightning through his body again. Did his Lord create it with his moving finger only? The finger was definitely better than to have that giant, ugly thing stuck inside him, Draco decided!

Draco gasped loudly as the current washed through his body again and heat started to pool in his groin rapidly. The finger retreated just to be replaced immediately by two fingers. It was a slightly burning sensation, but the next second it was forgotten as pleasure shook his body again. Draco started to whimper.

"Please, more!" He was ashamed to hear such words unconsciously escaping his mouth. Was it forbidden to ask for anything? Was it allowed?

The fingers retreated and Draco whimpered in loss. He should have known that it was forbidden to ask for pleasure.

"Don´t be so impatient, whelp!" Something large pushed against his entrance.

"Nooo!" Draco whined, the searing pain experienced once again. Please, he did not want this!

"Relax!" Draco tried to relax as much as possible, while Voldemort took his time to push inside.

It hurt but it was not as intolerable as the first time and his Lord had reached around his waist and started to stroke him while he pressed on, almost making him forget the pain.

Draco´s breath was heaving, his heart was pounding. This was better. He could learn to like this. His Lord grabbed onto his hips, starting to move out and in again. Gods, there were these jolts of pure pleasure again. Draco tried to thrust back, he wanted to savour the feeling, make it increase, make it last longer, make it come again.

"Gods...ah...my Lord...please...ah...faster, please...my Lord" This was heaven.

"You are doing well, child...you are so beautiful...I love to be inside you...I will show you what real pleasure is" the Dark Lord whispered while he thrust frantically, all the time sending waves of pleasure through Draco´s body, drowning him.

Draco was almost sobbing by now. "my Lord...my Lord...my Lord" With a wild scream Draco erupted while his Lord was still moving inside him.

Suddenly all strength left Draco and his arms couldn´t support him any longer. His Lord rearranged Draco´s position for his hips to be slightly raised as his legs were spread wide and his forehead rested on his arms. Then his Lord continued moving, still holding Draco´s hips. Draco´s hands clawed the silken bedspread, trying to anchor himself, keep himself from drowning in pleasure.

Draco was frantic with sensations. He had never known such bliss. Forget celibacy! This was what he needed!

He was screaming and sobbing again, but this time not because he could not stand the pain but because the pleasure was almost unbearable.

A second time his body went into convulsions making Draco wail as his Lord stroked him throughout the sensation, the feeling too much to bear, and he felt his Lords body shuddering against his and wetness erupting inside him.

Then it was over and Lord Voldemort was lying on top of Draco, both of them breathing heavily, sweat and other body fluids mingling on their skin.

Draco whined when his Lord retreated from his body to lie down next to him, stroking his sweatsoaked blond hair.

"Thank you, my Lord!" Draco breathed. He would have happily begged for more but he knew it would not be granted by his request but only by his Lord´s will.

The Dark Lord suddenly leaned into him with a strange gleam in his eyes and kissed Draco, trying to get entrance to his mouth.

Draco froze at first. As it was not during the act like the first time he did not really have the wish to kiss the man with the revolting snakeface risking to vomit into his Lord´s mouth, but Draco closed his eyes and opened his mouth with a sigh, still being grateful for the earlier sensations given to him by his Lord.

Lord Voldemort grabbed his wrists and held them with one hand above Draco´s head while his other hand started to roam his body while the forked tongue was tickling his own.

Draco started to pant again as the fire in his groin was rekindled with gentle administrations. Suddenly Lord Voldemort grabbed Draco´s leg lying closest to his Lord and turned it to the other side of Draco´s body, shifting his hip to the side and creeping closer.

The Dark Lord was almost a head taller than Draco although Draco was already tall compared to his agemates. So his Lord could easily hold his wrists above his head, tongue still dominating Draco´s mouth, while his other hand raised the turned leg up and something warm and slimy nudged at Draco´s entrance again.

One fast thrust, Draco´s eyes flew open, and he was filled again, his hands secured above his head, his mouth filled with his Lord´s forked tongue flickering over his own and a hand started to stroke his cock again. His eyes were captured by crimson eyes as his Lord´s body was occupying his own in so many different places. Draco´s eyes were wide open for his Lord, just as the rest of his body, making him perfect in his vulnerability.

Just by allowing his Lord entrance to his mouth he had earned himself another fulfilment of a wish without needing to ask for it. Draco was ready to give his Lord anything and everything he might ever ask from him in the future.

The strange gleam was still there in his Lord´s eyes and Draco wondered what it meant for him except bliss like this.

Tremors started to run through his body, he had lost control over his muscles as the thrusting and stroking continued and all Draco could do again was yelping his bliss into his Lord´s mouth with every harsh thrust. It lasted a long time before Draco screamed his banshee scream again, helplessly convulsing and shaking as he came and Draco savoured every second of it.

This time he blacked out for some seconds only, waking up in his Lord´s embrace, who smiled his eerie smile again and the gleam was still in his eyes as Draco placed his head on his Lord´s chest. The skin of his Lord, although of the greyish white of a corpse, was smooth and warm just like the skin of a snake. The embrace of his Lord was strong and secure.

This is better than hell, this is heaven, was Draco´s last conscious thought before he peacefully fell asleep, the Dark Lord guarding his dreams of being loved and protected.

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**Draco looses control and Snape tries to persuade Draco in a very weird way.**_

**A big thanks for the reviews:**

**Neko Mikomi**

**Madd Girl**

**yaeko**


	5. Power

I´m not the owner of all the money you paid for the Harry Potter books and tickets to watch the films! So I´m frustrated!

Oooh, you expected lovey-dovey fluff now...

You are sadly mistaken!

I hope you have well settled stomachs, you will need them for this chapter!

Let the madness consume you!

**warnings: torture, extreme violence, character death, non-con**

**Chapter 5**

**POWER**

Draco was euphoric!

Screams echoed through the Dark Lord´s assembly hall, making the witnessing Death Eaters cower in fear. Snape was staring at him with shock in his eyes, his father´s friends shivering because of him, his Lord supporting him with his gleeful laughter, his eyes telling him he was doing oh so well, that he was proud of him! The dark spells he used sent waves of dizzying power through his body, causing euphoria Draco had never felt before.

Draco was in a blood-frenzy!

Blood was everywhere, on the ground, on his robes, on his hands, on his lips, he could taste it, he could taste their agony, taste their regret, making him crave for more, more screams, more blood, more pleas to stop, just make it stop, sorry, so sorry. Flaying limbs spreading blood onto white faces, white masks, frozen in shock. Blood covering distorted faces, frozen in agony, eyes and mouths wide open, hands clawing, searching, searching for anything to hold on, hold on to life.

Draco was in power!

They were writhing, cold stone beneath them, unforgiving like their torturer, a bloodcovered hand reaching for his left boot, smearing it with blood, begging for mercy, from the merciless, too often oppressed himself, too often put down himself, too often hurt himself, ready to repay the world with interest!

Lord Voldemort had returned his wand to him at tonight´s assembly, his crimson eyes glittering with anticipation. He had ordered them before him, Yaxley and Dullborough, the two Death Eaters who had held Draco under the Crutiatus curse together, against their Lord´s order not to harm young Malfoy. He had given Draco the right to punish them any way he saw fit.

He had promised them regret being the last thing on their mind before they passed into darkness, and regret they did!

Draco had hesitated at first.

This was no fight for life, just two men called before him...to be punished...for causing him pain...for disrespecting their Lord´s orders...for almost killing him.

Then Yaxley, the tall blond had started grinning at him, mocking his indecision, mouthing '_whore_'. Dullborough, a rather handsome young men with boyish looks, had seen his fellow Death Eaters lipmovements and snorted in reaction, trying to suppress a snicker.

Draco had frozen. Ashamed. They thought him a whore? Because he was bedded by their Lord?

No! It was jealousy, because their Lord protected _him_, made _him _special, was satisfied with _him_. They were the ones not worthy, they were the ones his Lord was not satisfied with, not him!

Draco had started to smile, a sinister smile, wiping the grins on Yaxley´s and Dullborough´s faces away, telling them that they had made a mistake and would pay for it now.

The first "Crucio!" hit Yaxley, Dullborough watching with sudden fear in his eyes. Yaxley was built big and obviously used to be on the receiving end of a wand. Suffering the Cruciatus brought him to his knees but not writhing on the ground like Draco had planned it. He held the curse for two minutes, Yaxley making strangled sounds, trying to suppress his screams. Still there was this mocking glare in his eyes! This would not do!

Draco shouted "Sectumsempra!", slashing Yaxley several times over the face. Yaxley let out a scream, turning into a whimper, while he held his hands protectively over his face, blood rushing down his hands, his arms, to the floor. Aah, this was more satisfying!

"Funivaris!" Draco had learned a lot of interesting dark spells during his holidays at Malfoy Manor, as his father had not allowed visitors for him, books had been his only companions. Dullborough was suspended by his arms in the air, invisible halters gripping his wrists. "Acerbus!" Draco sneered. Dullborough grunted, whimpered, then started to scream, his legs thrashing in the air as his arms were pulled further and further apart, finally popping out of the joints, first the right arm, then the left one. Every popping sound was accompanied by a highpitched scream louder than the constant screaming of the brownhaired boy!

Draco stopped the incantation and Dullborough fell to the ground were he lay unmoving, whimpering and sobbing like a small child trapped in a nightmare.

Yaxley seemed to have calmed down a bit, breathing heavily but not making pained noises any longer.

The spectators were whispering, the expressions on their faces ranging from admiring to hateful to respectful. Only his godfather´s face showed suppressed fury.

Draco kicked Yaxley in the face, the blond giant finally falling to meet the cold stone, still glaring at him. Brown eyes met his, showing him the disgust his godfather felt for him. Draco stared down on Yaxley again, kneeling beside him on the bloodsmeared floor, staining his robes, tightly gripping Yaxley´s right hand with his left, pointing his wand at the man´s index finger. Yaxley looked like he wanted to resist, but that was not allowed when he had to accept the punishment his Lord doled out.

"Fragmentum!" A surprised yell was his reward when the small bone snapped.

Draco pointed his wand at the next lower bone in the same finger. "You will never raise your hand against me again!" promised Draco darkly.

Another cracking sound. Did you know that a hand has 27 bones in it? A wand is a precise instrument. Draco used his wand to perfection. One snapping sound after the other, punctuated by tortured screams escaping the tough Death Eater´s mouth who was right now reduced to a pathetic mass of shivering flesh, his tearfilled eyes and bloodstained teeth the only white in a mask of blood, tattered skin and raw flesh. The pain finally caused the man to heave. Draco turned away in disgust and returned to his Lord´s side.

Snape was still staring at him, his eyes narrowed, a vein pulsing on his forehead. Well, his godfather seemed not very satisfied with him, but it did not matter. The only one who mattered to him was his Lord who gave him an appraising smile. Draco sneered straight into his godfather´s face and vanished his victims´ clothes! Yaxley lookeddown his body with an expression of shock. Shame and fear was written on Dullborough´s face.

"Avis major malus!" shouted Draco with a powerful voice, his face showing his level of concentration at the use of the advanced dark spell, pointing his wand at the two unfortunate Death Eaters.

A flock of crows, dark like a thundercloud, came flying out of the tip of his wand, immediately attacking the two unfortunate men, hacking at their eyes, tearing the flesh from hands protectively held over a head, hacking into soft unprotected stomachs, tearing junks of flesh out.

Dullborough was not able to move his arms because the bones had been pulled out of their joints. His eyes were openly vulnerable to the crows and they feasted on it as he tried to shake them from his face with rapid head movements! His screams made even the most conscience-proof Death Eaters shudder. Draco watched with a disgusted face as a crow tore out a white and red eyeball, throwing it´s head up and swallowing the eye in one big gulp. In the background he could hear one of the younger Death Eaters retching.

Yaxley did not fare much better. He was able to protect his eyes, but he had to leave his soft stomach and privates open to attacks, and the crows loved the soft flesh! Within not even a minute the birds had hacked their beaks into the soft flesh and devoured half of his penis. "This will teach you to call me a whore!" whispered Draco.

Both men were screaming and thrashing like mad. Yaxley was trying to crawl, trying to escape from the cruel beaks, trying to reach Draco. The screams mixed with pleas, begging Draco for mercy, begging their Lord for forgiveness, begging anybody for help. A bloodsmeared hand reached Draco´s boot, just to be stepped on, broken bones grinding together, eliciting another bloodcurling scream.

Some of the Death Eaters were becoming fidgety, looking expectantly to their Lord for a sign to make this madness stop, but the Dark Lord looked completely enthralled in the spectacle. A cruel smile was twisting his face into a horrible grimace. Draco looked to his Lord for insurance also and he saw it was good. His Lord was pleased with him.

A violent shudder ran through Dullborough´s body. Then he was lieing still and quiet, crows all over his body still feasting on his flesh. His eyes dark holes, chunks of flesh torn out of his stomach, a gaping orifice showing his intestines.

Yaxley was still screaming as he lay face down on the cold stone floor, trying to protect his sensitive body parts as well as possible.

Draco stared at Yaxley like in trance before he raised his wand and vanished the crows. Brown eyes in a face white from shock met his. Snape looked as if he had never seen a Death Eater in action before. Draco looked around. In fact most of the Death Eaters stared at him in shocked disbelief.

"I am most impressed, Draco!" his Lord praised with a sickly sounding purring voice. "I would wish that all my Death Eaters enjoyed their duty so heartily!"

Enjoy, did he enjoy it? His Lord said he had done well, but did he enjoy it? The power was a good feeling, watching Yaxley lieing to his feet begging for his forgiveness was very satisfying, seeing Dullborough´s gaping eye sockets made him want to be sick. Should he have stopped earlier?

Fellow Death Eaters checked on the silent Dullborough and the whimpering Yaxley.

"He is dead." Snape´s words brought back the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dullborough was dead. The crows had killed him. Draco had killed him.

Alarmed Draco looked for any sign of Lord Voldemort´s reaction to this fact.

"It is not important. Remove the corpse and see to Yaxley!" His Lord was still smiling, a corpselike hand stroking his hair now, a finger dipping into the blood on his cheek, bringing the finger to his own mouth, tasting it.

"Pain and regret, just as I thought." smiled the Dark Lord.

Draco shuddered.

The assembly was over. Draco slowly made his way back to his room. Finally he knew the complicated system of passages and rooms down here.

Reaching his room he threw the door shut to lean against it, breathing in deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

This was madness. What was happening to him?

Draco tore off his robe, throwing the bloodstained cloth with a disgusted face on the ground, when his godfather entered the room.

Snape was livid. Within a second he reached Draco and pushed him against the wall violently, his hands on Draco´s unclothed chest holding him in place.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Draco?" Snape hissed into Draco´s face. "What became of the boy I once knew?"

Draco´s face distorted in rage. "The boy no longer exists!" he shouted.

"There is a cruelty in you which is not yours, it is our Lord´s! What happened to you, Draco?" Snape asked desperately.

"You? You ask me this? You told me to listen to him, to bed him even! Now that I am happy with my new life you want to come and destroy it?" Draco hissed, struggling against the older man´s hold on him.

"I would never want to destroy you! Draco...I..." His godfather seemed to be out of words.

Snape bent his head down, his eyes full of confusion locking onto Draco´s angry ones, and after a moment´s hesitation he pressed his lips on Draco´s.

Draco froze wide-eyed when Snape pressed his lips on his and started to push his tongue against his tightly shut lips.

This was his godfather kissing him!

Had the man gone crazy?

Lord Voldemort would kill him for it!

Draco opened his mouth to bite down hard on his godfather´s tongue the very next second. Snape yelped and pulled back. Draco sneered until Snape hit him forcefully in the mouth splitting his lower lip open.

"I will show you, you little whore! You allow a monster to mount you, but reject me? Is it that you need to be mistreated to enjoy a man´s touch?" Draco had never seen his godfather screaming before. Snape was always collected, sarcastic, biting, but always calm and collected.

He was in trouble!

Draco coughed when Snape´s fist hit him hard in the stomach. His forehead was coming to rest on Snape´s chest as he followed the need to curl around his fiercely aching middle. After muttering a silencing spell to guard the room his godfather grabbed him by his right arm, pulling him further into the room, towards the horse. Draco stumbled and fell to his knees. Taking in a satisfying breath was still a difficult feat for him. Snape did not seem to care that Draco had lost his footing and simply dragged him along the floor.

Draco panicked and started to fight back, pulling against the darkhaired man´s vice-like grip. Snape almost lost his footing also, but managed to regain his balance. He pulled his wand out again in one fluent motion and pointed it straight at Draco´s face.

"You better stop struggling and obey like the good little puppy you are!" Snape hissed.

Draco was cursing his luck. He had dropped his wand on the table when he pulled off his robe. There was no way he could fight Snape without his wand. Both men were breathing heavily, staring at each other, trying to size up the opponent.

"Please, Severus, you have to stop this! When our Lord finds out what you are doing to me he will kill you!" Draco tried to reason. His godfather had to understand that this was wrong, very wrong!

The potionsmaster chuckled humourlessly.

"Our Lord is in the dungeon, playing with his prisoners. Do you know how he likes to play with his prisoners, Draco? You are not the only one he is fucking! And he will not be the only one fucking you, no matter what you think how protective he is of you right now. Any time it will change! All Death Eaters know that you are his whore and they are just waiting for their turn. You think you are his precious pet, but you are just his whore!"

Draco could just gape at Snape, shocked by Snape´s words.

"As you are apparently not able to walk to the horse without fighting me you will crawl to the horse! Slowly, no wrong moves or you will regret it, Draco! Crawl!" Snape ordered with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Draco could not believe it! Crawl? He was a Malfoy! Not even as a toddler he had ever crawled. That could have damaged his silken clothes! Snape really must have gone mad! The wandpoint beside his temple still persuaded him to crawl like an animal no matter his family name.

"That is a good boy! I knew you would like this better! You were raised to obey and this is what you need! You need to be dominated to make you willing!" mocked the man who was supposed to help and protect Draco!

Willing! Whom was he kidding? Draco looked for any way out, but there was none, nothing he could use as a weapon. To fight a dangerous man like Snape who had him at wandpoint was not a sane option.

Draco grudgingly stood up carefully following Snape´s orders and lay down on the horse. How often would he still have to be bent over this godforsaken horse?

With a swish of Snape´s wand the restraints were fixed around his wrists and knees. He had learned to hate this position already, learned to hate to horse.

A hand was in his hair, ghosting along his side, following the waistband of his black trousers, dipping inside, going around to his front, searching for and finding the buttons of his trousers as his godfathers body pressed against his back. Nimble fingers were opening his trousers, pulling them down, leaving them hanging around his leather boots.

"I am doing this for you, Draco! I want to help you, you have to understand!"

Hands ghosting over his naked backside. Draco´s breath startet to quicken.

"You have to get away from him. I made a mistake in bringing you here, Draco. I am sorry. I will rectify my mistake. If only you allow me."

What was his godfather talking about?

"It was no mistake that you brought me here, my parents would have died anyway, and finally somebody cares for me, is satisfied with who I am. Why do you want to take this away from me, Severus?"

"You do not understand, Draco. I care for you too, care for you more than he does. He is corrupting you! He will destroy you, Draco! I just want to help you. Why would you only listen to a man if he mistreats you? First your father, now Voldemort. I can give you what you need also. And I can give you so much more!"

Draco gasped as his buttocks were parted and a hot breath ghosted over his entrance.

"You just have to accept it, Draco, and I will make everything better!"

Something soft and wet was nudging against his entrance, circling it, dipping inside. Draco´s breath started to rasp, his heart sped up, heat started to pool in his groin.

"What are you doing, Severus, please, stop it!" Draco wheezed. The feeling was so good, but this was his godfather causing him to get hard.

The tongue was still at work, accompanied by a hand now rubbing between his legs, playing with his privates.

"Please, you must not do this! I don´t want it! If he catches us doing this he will punish us both!"

"You worry too much, little dragon."

The tongue was back to work his hole, making Draco shudder and moan!

"We will leave tonight! You will come with me, Draco!"

"No! I can´t!" Draco gasped. "Our Lord, he...ah...please, Severus, stop this...!"

It was rather difficult to have a serious discussion when somebody was sticking his tongue into your anus, Draco realised.

"Why would you not listen to me, Draco?" Snape snarled and got up, starting to undress.

"Please, Severus, untie me. I will not tell our Lord about this incident! I promise!" Draco was desparately pulling against his restraints. He was afraid that his Lord would enter anytime and he definitely did not want to see what an enraged Dark Lord could do.

"Shut up, bitch! It is too late for that!" Snape barked and rammed two fingers into Draco´s opening.

Draco yelped as his body shook from the unexpected pain. His godfather was roughly moving his fingers inside him, scratching his insides instead of giving him pleasure, making him whimper and squirm to escape the painful penetration. Then the fingers were gone to be replaced by his godfather´s throbbing member. Draco tried to contract his muscles, tried to stop the invasion, but all he gained was agony as the older man thrust forcefully into him. There was no lubrication and the smallest move hurt like hell. Tears escaped his tightly shut eyes as his godfather rammed into him again and again, making Draco to punctuate every in-move with an agonized scream.

Where was the current, the sweet pleasure his Lord had always given him to take away the pain of the penetration? Draco was moving his hips to find a different angle, anything to create the waves of pleasure that he had experienced with the snakefaced Lord. He could not.

"Please, Severus...ah...it hurts...ah...please." cried Draco, hoping that his godfather would answer his pleas, that he would realise that he hurt Draco, hurt him so much, and there was no current. He could not stand it without the current. There was just pain and aggression.

"This is...what you ...like...need... Draco...I know it...saw it... how... you were ...screaming...for him!" panted Snape, his thrusts accented with accusations.

Nononono! He got it wrong! This was not what Draco needed. This was torture! The feeling that his godfather´s member was sticking to his inner walls, tearing them up with every movement, was too much. Why did he think that Draco wanted to feel pain? Needed to be hurt? This was wrong! He would do anything to make this stop. Please, if only...if his Lord would come now, to rescue him from this madness, he would take any punishment. Please, he could not take this much longer.

Several thrusts later Draco could feel his godfather shuddering against him, letting out a small whine, humping him without rhythm as if the older man had gone into convulsions, then stilling.

Gods, thank you, it was over. Draco could have laughed when the potions master pulled out, but the relief was shortlived.

"You did not come to completion, Draco. Let me help you." Snape said softly and reached between his legs, enclosing Draco´s completely limp organ.

"Please, you don´t need to, it is not necessary..." Draco yelped when Snape contrary to his expectations not stroked but squeezed cruelly.

"You did not come, you were not even hard the whole time!" Snape hissed, grabbing Draco´s hair and pulling his head back sharply. "Is that so, you little whore, you did not enjoy my ministrations? SAY IT!" Snape was shouting into his face, spittle flying onto Draco´s cheek.

"I´m sorry, it hurt so much, I´m sorry, please!" cried Draco. He was sobbing with relief when Snape let go of his hair.

"It is okay, Draco, I will give you what you want. I will make you come!" whispered Snape with a twisted smile.

Draco was shaking in fear at the look on his godfather´s face. He did not want this man to touch him ever again. He just wanted to be freed of the restraints and forget about this unfortunate event.

Snape took his wand out of the folds of his robes and kneeled down behind Draco.

"I just know what you need, don´t you fear."

Draco tensed when his godfather started to stroke him. When the older man was satisfied with the stiffness of his godsons lovely cock he pulled back the foreskin to open the beginning of the urethra wider. He directed the tip of his wand to the tiny opening and started to press it inside.

Draco froze, just to start to pull against his restraints in a frenzy.

"What are you doing, Gods, please, stop it, it hurts, please, what... stop it!" Draco sobbed. There was whitehot pain pulsing through his middle. What was his godfather doing to him?

Snape could not be bothered with the young man´s cries for mercy and slowly pressed the wand deeper. His godson´s penis was looking bloated with the intake of the dark slender wood, just like a snake who had just indulged a delicious rat. When the wand had almost reached the root of the swollen column of flesh Snape slowly pulled it out again, pushing it in again, deaf to the agonized screams of his godson.

Then he reached up with his left hand, harshly pushing three fingers into his godson´s anus, searching for the bump inside to give the boy the pleasure he obviouly needed to become undone. Snape moved his wand and his fingers inside Draco simultaneously, the movements causing unbearable waves of pleasure and agony at the same time for Draco, causing him to scream, cry and convulse, completely having lost control over his body. Draco was dripping with sweat, his voice coarse from screaming. He just wanted it to end and end it did.

In all this clamour Snape at first did not hear the door opening to reveal the Dark Lord himself. When he finally saw his Lord standing there watching them he froze. When his heart started beating again he pulled his wand and his fingers out of his godson.

Draco stopped screaming once the agonizing wandmovements stopped and opened his eyes to look straight into the furious crimson of his Lord the very second he came with a roar as the wand left the place it had occupied for some time now to free the path for a gush of seed.

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**The Dark Lord has his own ideas how to punish his people for treason and takes Draco on a raid.**_

**A big thanks for reviewing:**

**Madd Girl**

**Neko Mikomi**


	6. Treason

_**I am not J.K.Rowling and definitely not owning Harry Potter. Although I don´t want to own Harry! Draco will do just fine.**_

_**warnings: non-con, torture, violence, character death**_

**Chapter 6**

**Treason **

The Dark Lord´s look was murderous. A small dangerous smile started to twist his facial features into something only nightmares could bear.

"So this is how you tutor your charge, Severus."

Snape´s face lost all remaining colour at the use of his first name, spoken in a whispered and dangerous sounding hiss. Lord Voldemort only called his Death Eaters by his first name before an _Avada Kedavra _hit them. Snape straightened and stood tall and proud, regardless of his nakedness, his mouth pressed into a straight line, his face carefully forced into his well-trained conceited mask.

"You dare to take what is mine?"

A greyish white hand brought forth a wand, made of bone, its tip pointing straight at the trembling Potions Master´s heart.

The Dark Lord with feline grace went to stand behind Draco, wand always trained on his right-hand man. He deftly pushed two fingers of his unoccupied hand into Draco´s wet and abused opening, causing Draco to release a shuddering gasp. The snake-faced Lord brought the fingers up, sniffing them, his slightly forked tongue flicking over the blood and seed coating his fingers, licking his filthy fingers with a delighted expression as if he had tasted something most delicious.

"Treason and pain!"

Snape lost his countenance for a moment and a visible shudder could be seen running over his body.

"Tell me, child, did he force you?"

Draco shivered. He was looking at Snape, trying to read him, trying to find any indication of what he should answer. Their Lord was furious, and he had warned Snape that it would happen. Snape had raped him, hurt him, but he was still his godfather, had been nice to him in the past. Although he could not understand how, Snape still wanted to help his godson. If Draco told his Lord that he had indeed forced him, Draco was sure that a corpse would soon adorn the floor of his room.

"Answer!"

Did he want this? Did he want Snape to die for what he had done to him?

"No, he didn´t force me." Draco finally whispered, his voice shaking with fear, mindful of the oncoming punishment he would surely receive for being unfaithful to his Lord.

Both Snape and Voldemort were staring at him, one in surprised gratitude, the other in doubtful rage.

"You are a wanton boy, Draco, a real slut."

The fingers entered him again, causing a burning ache but also the sweet sensation he craved so much. Draco started to pant as his Lord was moving his skilled fingers inside him.

"Do you want to be filled, Draco? Do you crave the feeling to be taken?"

Draco was ashamed of his dirty body, mind, need. Yes, he wanted to be taken. His Lords fingers were like the fingers of an artist. Draco would wish for nothing else in his life than his Lord´s fingers, his Lord´s whole body, giving Draco pleasure. He wanted his Lord to take him!

"Yes, my Lord, please, take me!"

Draco was ecstatic, but suddenly the fingers were gone. Lord Voldemort took two swift steps towards Snape until the tip of his wand touched the Potions Master´s forehead.

"Crucio!"

Snape fell to the floor, the raging emotion behind the curse too much for him, his body writhing, his whole concentration on keeping his mouth pressed tightly shut to keep the straining noises his throat produced locked in. Lord Voldemort held the wand steady while with the other he started to stroke his right-hand man´s flaccid member. Snape was whimpering. Pleasure and pain flowed through the Potions Master´s body, the pain at first having the upper hand, but soon the pleasure built up and he reacted to his Lord´s ministrations. The little conscious thought left he had used before to concentrate on staying quiet now was gone and he started screaming. It took almost three minutes in which the curse was steadily held on the writhing man until his Lord had finally brought back his erection and stopped the torture, leaving Snape to lie on the cold stone floor moaning and sweating.

"Get up, Severus!"

Snape slowly forced himself to stand on trembling legs. Lord Voldemort took his straining erection again into his pale hand, administering a few fast strokes before his hand stilled and his wandtip was pressed against hard flesh.

"Engorgio!"

Snape moaned when a tickling warmth spread across his flesh and the erection in his Lord´s hand doubled it´s length and girth. It looked grotesque and ugly.

Draco watched with wide eyes. He grew frantic when his Lord made Snape stand behind him, pressing the enlarged monstrosity against his already torn entrance.

"Nooo! Please, my Lord, I don´t want him, I wanted you, I can´t take this, please, it´s too large, please, don´t..."

Draco let out a wail when the monstrous tip started to spread him wider than humanly possible and tore him even more on entering. The wail soon turned into an agonized scream.

It took a long time before he was completely filled, the streching causing unbearable pain. Blood was running down his tighs in small rivulets, mimikring the tears on his face. Then Snape stilled in him to let loose a pained scream only moments later.

Voldemort had opened his robes, taking his already aroused, slime dropping member out and pushed with one cruel thrust into the Potions Master´s opening. Unused to this intrusion Snape let out a bloodcurling scream, turning into pained moans when his Lord started to move inside him. Voldemort held the blackhaired man´s hips in a tight grip and moved him back and forth in short sharp thrusts, controlling Snape´s movement inside Draco.

Draco was only half aware of what was going on, the agony too much to handle and his body slowly shutting down.

He was not aware of his hoarse screams, his bitter tears, the blood running down his legs drawing crimson patterns on his sweat covered body, that he had bitten his tongue during the first penetration causing blood to pool in his mouth, reaching the back of his throat and also slowly dropping out of his mouth, that his muscles tensed with every thrust into his torn opening, was not aware of his body going into convulsions when he had another orgasm.

Voldemort directed every thrust, controlled every movement and finally both dark-haired men shuddered, with heaving breaths, moans and seed spilling on the ground the only witnesses.

Voldemort pulled out of Snape and silently without haste withdrew his wand from the folds of his flowing black robes.

Snape, still in postorgasmic bliss, was taken by surprise when the hissed "Stupefy!" hit his body and smashed him into a wall, in front of which he came to rest on the ground, his privates still grotesquely enlarged.

The Dark Lord´s grin was feral as he floated his right hand man´s form into the passage just outside Draco´s room and dumped the unconscious man on the ground.

"Take him to the dungeons and put him in chains. I will take care of him later!" he hissed at the two Death Eaters standing watch there.

"Rennervate!" The haze was blown away from Draco´s tortured mind to reveal the terrifying reality. He moaned pitifully when the pain returned at full force, almost making him want to faint again. He was still tied to the invidious horse and the Dark Lord was standing in front of him, a dangerous smile twisting his face.

"Draco, my child, why did you lie to me?" hissed the snake-faced wizard quietly, a finger dancing over Draco´s bloodsmeared lips. Draco shivered. So it was true, his Lord could read his mind, his every thought maybe. There was no reason to hide anything from him any longer.

"I´m sorry, my Lord! He´s my godfather, I didn´t want you to kill him for what he did to me. Please, forgive me!" he whispered, ashamed to be caught lying, afraid to be punished again. His tongue ached from where he had bitten it, the taste of blood in his mouth wanted to make him gag and his speech was slightly impaired.

"I am a higly accomplished Legilimens, child! I thought you knew that there is nothing you can hide from your master!"

Draco knew from now on and he would behave accordingly. Ward his thoughts, keep his mind clear.

"Where is he...Severus?" Draco asked alarmed.

"He is not here anymore!" Draco started. The Dark Lord had already killed his godfather? "I did to him what he had done to you. An eye for an eye..." The light eerie laughter of his Lord made his skin crawl. "Severus is in the dungeons now. All he needs is a little pain to show him his place again! I would not kill him so easily as he was always very useful to me and I see why he wants you so desperately. Maybe I should give you a little taste of his punishment?"

Draco shuddered at the thought of more pain, but he had not foreseen that his Lord would push his soiled member towards Draco´s lips, the filth of Lord Voldemort's copulation with Snape still covering it. Draco whimpered and turned his head away. He would not take this into his mouth, could not, just the smell alone was turning his stomach.

"Crucio!" bellowed the Dark Lord enraged about his protégé's defiance. The agony ripped him apart, set his bones on fire and burst his heart. Draco could not hold the screams back, could not withstand the pain. His Lord´s _Cruciatus _was definitely more dolorous than the ones Draco had experienced by his minions' hand before. His body was already weak and injured and the darkness was soon closing in on him.

"Rennervate!" Draco whimpered when the filthy column of flesh was pressed against his lips once again, this time breaching them without resistance. The taste was revolting and he started to gag. He had to use all his willpower to swallow the vomit down and relax his mouth as his Lord started to move. Tears slowly made their way out of his eyes again, his shame too much to bear. To suck the grime of his godfather's bowel off his Lord was not something he ever imagined he would have to do when he had become a Death Eater.

It did not take long until his Lord´s seed gushed into his throat, the bitter taste mixing on his tongue with the flavour of blood and filth, making his stomach turn again.The Dark Lord was unimpressed by his retching and pushed with one deep thrust in until he was settled deep in Draco´s throat, the convulsions seemingly even increasing his pleasure as the expression on his face showed. When he pulled out Draco could not control himself any longer and brought up the meagre contents of his stomach.

Lord Voldemort cleaned himself contendedly, then he undid the restraints on Draco´s arms and legs and carried him over to the soft bed where he gently placed him down. Draco looked up fearfully at his Lord when the white wand was directed at him, but it was a healing spell warming his body and tickling his skin that hit his body. The horrid pain he had felt before was now replaced with a comfortable warmth and heaviness all over his body. The Dark Lord bent down to capture his mouth in a kiss, his tongue sampling the sordid taste dominating Draco´s mouth before he covered him with the warm blanket and caressed his hair lovingly.

"Sleep now, child, for tomorrow we will go on a raid!" Draco´s eyes were closed and he was falling into dreams of screams and flaming skulls before his Lord had positioned himself behind Draco, his arm wrapped protectively over the sleeping youth.

Draco was awoken by the sound of a soft knocking, followed by a young Death Eater's face peeking around the opened door. He looked around in confusion, feeling as if he had just fallen asleep mere seconds ago.

"Our Lord expects you in his chambers for breakfast!" mumbled the crooked-nosed redhaired youth. Fearfully looking at Draco he placed the black robes he had held in his arms on Draco's dresser and hurridly left the room.

Draco was feeling filthy. Reeking from stale sweat, bodily fluids on his crotch and back causing a sticky sensation, a taste in his mouth as if he had eaten something rotten, he pulled a face and groaned in disgust. He jumped out of his comfortable bed and took a much needed refreshing shower, followed by a thorough cleaning of his teeth which unfortunately could not take away the still lingering stale taste completely. Immaculately dressed into the for him provided black robes Draco made his way through the short passage to his Lord's room. Slowly he stepped through the in welcome opened door.

"Good morning, my Lord!" It was a strange thing to say as there were no windows, and therefore no sunshine, in the Death Eater's underground lair and it could have been any time of the day, as all rooms were lit by candles or torches. He was nervous as to how the Dark Lord would behave towards him after he had betrayed his Lord so shamefully. The latter obviously had forgiven him, as his welcome was as warm and friendly as any Dark Lord could offer. After a taxing look at his Lord, Draco hungrily devoured the offered breakfast, while the snake-faced wizard watched him silently with those eerie crimson eyes, again not touching food nor drink.

"You will follow me on a very important raid this morning, child!" Lord Voldemort finally said to Draco. "We will attack the Hogwarts' train station." Draco looked up in surprise. "My spies have informed me of the imminent departure of Hogwarts' students after Dumbledore´s burial. Most of them have been taken home by their parents, not even up to forty of them will go to the station. Harry Potter will be among those taking the train to London and my Death Eaters will capture him today. They are on their way already as we speak."

Lord Voldemort wanted to capture Harry Potter. Draco could not help to hope that the Death Eaters would be successful. To see Potter suffering in the dungeons of his Lord's mansion would be a great satisfaction for Draco after all he had suffered by the conceited Boy Who Lived. He could not help but smirk at the thought.

"When will we go, my Lord?" Draco asked eagerly.

"We will leave right now, dear child!" answered the Dark Lord, a satisfied grin twisting his face cruelly.

They went upstairs and out into the back of the old Riddle House. Draco was not used to the sunlight after spending days in twilight, and his eyes could hardly bear the bright light of the day. Had it really been just four days ago that he had failed to kill Dumbledore and been brought to his Lord´s side? His Lord stopped and wrapped his right arm around Draco´s shoulder while he brought up his wand in his left hand.

"I will apparate both of us, child!" The grin was streching the skin on his face, making his head look like the skull used as the Death Eater's insignia. "Apparate!"

Draco felt like twirling in air before his feet stood on solid ground again in the blink of an eye.

They were surrounded by a scene arisen from a nightmare. Children were lying on the ground, dead eyes staring at the Dark Mark adorning the sky above them. Blood and screams everywhere, people fighting, running, curses zipping through the air, hitting whomever they met.

The students had had no chance. The first and second years had gone down first, easy prey for the black robed men. Only twelve of the fifth to seventh years were present and knew enough about duelling to stand their ground against the merciless Death Eaters, if only for a minute. A large mountain of bloodied flesh was now what once had been the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, the half-giant Hagrid. Professor McGonagall who had also accompanied the children was gravely injured and tortured continuously with the _Cruciatus Curse_, her voice already broken by the prolonged torture, her screams sounding like a harsh rattling in her throat.

The last students fell, the fleeing ones hit by _Avada Kedavra _in the back. Death Eaters everywhere were torturing children, making them scream and bleed. Beg for their life, beg for them to stop, beg their absent parents for help. Draco was not interested in them, only graced them with a fleeting glance. He looked for the one who was interesting to him, Potter. He stumbled over a body, brown hair now reddened by blood, dull eyes staring lifelessly, mouth opened in a silent scream even in death. 'The Mudblood!' Draco thought, the corners of his mouth turning down in revulsion, giving the girl´s corpse a swift kick for good measure before moving on.

Draco shuddered when he came across Greyback, who had obviously found his way back from the last Hogwarts battle just days ago, and was now hungrily tearing at a girl´s throat. Blond hair, angelic face, no older than twelve she looked, her fragile body convulsing in her death struggle. She was no Slytherin, Draco noted, there were hardly any Slytherins present, as most parents were Death Eaters and had known about the attack for sure. Blood splattered into the werewolve´s face and into the girl´s own. The view of the carnage and the sounds of tearing flesh were grueling to Draco´s ears.

Some steps away from Greyback Crabbe sen., as disgustingly fat as his son, was frantically rutting a tiny girl, this one seemed to be even younger than the one Greyback mauled. The girl was screaming for her mother while the fat man on top of her was licking her tears from her face, calling the child "bitch" and "whore" in his ecstasy.

Finally, a figure screaming in agony, writhing on the ground, kicks and curses hitting the body again and again, cracking bones, drawing blood. "Potter!" hissed Draco, his eyes gleaming as he watched the darkhaired boy being tortured. Tears were cursing down the youths face, helpless pleas leaving his screaming mouth, muscles convulsing in agony. Draco´s heart started to beat faster at the spectacle before him.

His eyes narrowed when he detected a piece of wood on the ground, a wand, Potter´s wand. Draco bent down and picked up the mudcovered wand, looking at it for a moment in fascination before he broke the wood with a loud snapping sound in two, a satisfied sneer twisting his features as he watched the invincible Boy Who Lived being tortured without mercy. A white hand lay down on his shoulder.

"Stop! I want Potter alive! We will return now! Take all the ones alive along!" commanded the Dark Lord. The curses were withdrawn immediately, a last kicked delievered to Potter´s midsection, making him moan in pain. Lord Voldemort left Draco´s side to place a silver necklace on Potter, a small Death Eater insignia with rubys as eyes as a pendant its only decoration.

"Nobody but me can take this necklace off you again, Harry! It will reduce your magical abilities to almost non existent and prevent you from escaping. It is my gift to you!" the Dark Lord grinned maliciously into Potter´s face, who was whimpering in pain, wide green eyes locked onto red ones filled with hatred. Envy started to burn deep in Draco´s chest, making his blood boil, making him hate the thrice accursed Potter even more. Not that he wanted his magic to be taken away, but for Potter to receive a necklace from his Lord when he had gotten only new clothes...

The Death Eaters apparated back to the mansion, taking the prisoners straight to the dungeons. Draco was following his Lord down to this other level of the underground structure of Riddle Mansion. Surely his Lord must have added all this space with magic, because the house looked nothing like a place with vast dungeons from the outside. There were holding cells of a kind in two long rows along a dimlit passage, but they looked different from the one Draco enjoyed in the beginning of his stay here. There were iron bars seperating them, the floor was partially covered with rotten straw and the wet stains on the ground looked suspiciously like piss. At least the stench in this area was talking about the lack of bathrooms.

His stomach was almost turning. This was a place not even fit to house horses. Most cells were empty, now to be filled with the surviving Hogwarts students, but in the others unfortunate creatures were already sitting on the ground, always pressing themselves as far back against the wall as possible, trying to become invisible, only one was lying on the wet ground, moaning all the time. The light was too bad to be able to see the faces. Draco could not make out if they were Muggles or wizards.

"Take Potter to the torture chamber!" hissed the Dark Lord at his minions who were carrying the half conscious boy between them.

They passed the holding cells and entered a broader passage leading straight to a large ornate wooden door. Draco could hear screams. Once not his own screams. Draco smiled. They entered through the heavy door into a large round room decorated on the walls and two small tables with many items meant as it seemed for torturing the unfortunate. There was a fireplace and another door on the opposite side of the room. The ceiling was very high and obscured in the shadows as the light of the fireplace and the torches could not replace the shadows so high above. The high ceiling was almost creating an echo and amplified the victim´s screams even to a higher volume.

A dark-haired man was chained to the wall, his skin glistening with sweat and blood, a whip repeatedly hitting his torn back, his body shuddering with every strike, his voice hoarse from screaming too much. Draco´s eyes widened in shock when he recognized the tortured man. It was his godfather.

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**Draco has to prove his worth as a protégé and enjoys the debasement of his arch enemy.**_

**Thanks to my faithful reviewer:**

**Madd Girl**


	7. Slave

_Warnings: This chapter contains torture and non-con situations! Oh well, the whole story consists of them it seems. _

_I swear I didn´t mean to! It was them!_

_...and, uh, when I woke up this morning I was not J.K.Rowling...weird indeed..._

**Chapter 7**

**Slave**

The agonized scream made him shudder, gave him goosebumps all over his body, made his heart beat faster, made him feel guilty, made him blush, made him excited. The whip was hitting the raw flesh again, creating a spray of tiny crimson drops, eliciting another scream. Draco stared with wide eyes at Snape´s battered body, which shuddered every time the lash tore into his back. Dark tormented eyes found his, speaking of agony and accusation, pleading for mercy. Draco could not hold the look and turned away.

"Would you like to participate, child?" Lord Voldemort asked smoothly.

The Dark Lord watched him expectantly, waiting for his answer, waiting for a sign if his protégé would join the torture session and proove worthy of his care. Draco jumped when Snape let out another rough howl as the whip lashed his back again. He had had no problem torturing the deatheaters who had put him under the _Cruciatus Curse_, but to torture somebody who had been like a father to him from the moment of his birth on...

"My Lord, I am not sure I can handle a whip with the necessary mastery." Hopefully this answer would absolve him from the obligation to torture his own godfather. Lord Voldemort´s face twisted into a knowing smile. He stopped the flogging with a sign of his hand and picked a small pot from one of the tables and went to stand behind his wheezing and whimpering right hand man.

"Come to me, child!" Blood red eyes burning in a white inhuman face.

Draco moved to his Lord´s side who stepped behind him, holding the pot containing salt in front of Draco´s chest. Warm breath was ghosting over his neck as a mouth came to rest beside his left ear.

"There are many ways to torture somebody. With time I will teach you all, child!" whispered his Lord´s voice to him. "Take the salt and rub it deep into his wounds!"

Draco took a deep breath, seemingly hypnotized by the view of a pot of salt in his Lord´s hand, before he pushed his hand deep into the salt, feeling how the small grains were flowing through his fingers. He brought up his hand hesitantly and finally pressed it onto red blood, the salt instantly turning crimson as the blood soaked into it. Snape violently tried to move away from his godson´s cruel touch and started to scream and squirm in his restraints as a delicate hand introduced salt into the lacerations the whip had created. The salt met raw muscle, void of skin and protection, and brought unbearable pain to the tortured man.

"I am sorry, Severus, but you should have listened to me!" whispered Draco as blood and scraps of torn skin coated his hand.

To lay hand on somebody personally instead of using his wand was something new to Draco. He had never been like Crabbe and Goyle, using fists to solve conflicts, instead he was running from it. This was personal, it was his own hand inflicting pain, making somebody scream and bleed and Draco loathed it, loved it, hated it, wanted it. His heart was beating too fast and his hands were shaking as much as the body beneath his fingers. The piercing shrieks of the darkhaired man almost deafened the present men. When the agony was finally beyond endurance for Snape his body went limp as he lost consciousness.

"Well done, Draco!" The Dark Lord applauded and turned to the present deatheaters. "Take him back to his room and treat his wounds. By tomorrow my right hand man should be able to return to his post."

Draco was staring at his bloodcovered hand, revolted by the sight. He watched, numb from what he had done, how his godfather, the right hand man of his Lord, was taken down from the chains and brought out of the room by two burly looking deatheaters. Others undressed the unconscious Potter boy. Draco used the abandoned clothes to clean the gore from his hand while his Lord went to stand threateningly over the blackhaired youth.

"Rennervate!" Lord Voldemort grinned maliciously as Potter´s eyes fluttered and finally opened. "Welcome to your new life, Harry!"

"Where are my clothes?" Potter seemed to be in pain, his body black and blue from the torture he had been subjected to, but his eyes were still defiant and full of hatred, his voice hostile and cold.

"You will not need them, Harry. You don´t need to save the world anymore, from now on you will serve us. My men were victorious in their last raid, capturing the great, but not so great now, Harry Potter. I deem it proper to give them a reward for their excellent work. The reward will be you, Harry. You will be a slave to my deatheaters, a subject for their pleasure and entertainment." Lord Voldemort replied softly as if he would explain the wonders of nature to a small child.

"What..?" Potter´s eyes opened wide in surprise and confusion. "I will never do that, Voldemort, you better kill me right now!" he hissed.

"There, there, Harry! You will learn to obey, boy!" Harry´s face contorted at these words. "Crucio!" The softness of Lord Voldemort´s voice mocked the strength of the torturing curse he used on the now writhing and whimpering youth.

"My deatheaters did not only capture you, Harry, but many of the other students also. It would be too bad if I have to kill any of them to teach you to behave." The snakefaced Lord deadpanned before he raised the curse. The panting Potter just stared at the Dark Lord, the defiance so clear in his face slowly replaced by hopelessness.

"That´s it Harry! You can do it! Now get up, on your hands and knees, boy!" hissed Lord Voldemort, watching with a satisfied grin how the blackhaired youth slowly raised himself up, wincing and moaning, to move into the required position before him, fixing his eyes on the floor.

"Murdock, you can have him!" Voldemort hissed.

"Thank you my Lord!" a tall brownhaired man still in his deatheater robes bowed his head in respect and broke out in a nasty grin. He went to kneel behind Potter and opened his trousers, stroking his member to red shining hardness and pushed it against the unprepared opening of the youth before him.

"What are you doing, you sick bastard!" Potter lashed out and hit Murdock square in the chest causing him to fall hard onto his naked backside. Deatheaters ran to him and restrained the livid youth. Draco watched with growing anticipation how the face of his Lord contorted into an enraged mask and an order was hissed at one of the deatheaters who immediately left the room.

He came back only minutes later, pulling a bawling girl of about 13 years along. Lord Voldemord slowly walked around the child, mustering her from head to toe, her shining black hair, her beautiful face, her big blue eyes, her graceful body, finally asking her: "Tell me your name child!"

"Patricia McIntosh." she hiccupped. Draco had seen the girl before, a Hufflepuff second or third year as far as he could remember.

"How old are you?" the Dark Lord hissed softly with a smile so sickly sweet it automatically made Draco´s stomach churn in fear.

"14." she whispered with big eyes full of fear. The wizard´s smile became even wider, his crimson eyes shining with the fires of hell, promising death and despair.

"Say hello to Harry´s parents for me! Avada Kedavra!" The body of the small girl limply fell to the stone floor devoid of all life, eyes still opened wide, as Potter screamed protests, fighting against the hold the deatheaters had on him, crying and swearing at the Dark Lord.

"I will not repeat myself again, Harry! There are still many more children in my dungeons! You know what you have to do!" Lord Voldemort hissed into his tearstained face threateningly.

Potter stared into the snakelike face before nodding slowly. The deatheaters let go of him and he moved back into position, his eyes the whole time set on the lifeless body of the small Hufflepuff. The giant deatheater kneeled down behind him, annoyed after the embarrassment he had had to suffer because of the boy before him, and pushed harshly inside, making the blackhaired youth to bawl in pain.

Draco started to flush and breath faster as he watched how the slender body of his long time rival was rocked by brutal thrusts and the hated face contorted in agony. His Lord moved behind Draco again, a hand reaching to his crotch, fingering his growing erection. He could not control his body and thrust against the searching hand, moaning in pleasure.

"Do you want to take him, child?" The whispered voice was hard to hear among the loud crying and screaming Potter did. It made him queasy to watch the large member covered in blood and grime moving in and out of Potter´s torn hole. He did not want to enter that place!

"I don´t want to dirty myself with Potter´s filth, my Lord!" he moaned, hoping that he would not be punished for his refusal, but instead a hand opened his trousers and his Lord´s body pushed against him, urging him to move forward, towards Potter.

"You don´t have to use his hole, you can use his mouth instead." his Lord whispered into his ear and a white hand grabbed Potter´s hair, bringing his face up harshly towards Draco´s crotch, while another brought out Draco´s straining member.

"Open your mouth, Harry!" Lord Voldemort hissed and pushed against Draco´s back with his body again, while Draco pushed back against the pressure. He didn´t want Potter close to his body, no matter how and where! He did not want to do anything intimate with Potter!

"Don´t fight me, child! You don´t want to anger me!" the dark voice hissed into his ear. Draco stilled immediately as he did not want to stir his Lord´s wrath. Not over a thing like this. Potter would have to suck him and not the other way round. If he closed his eyes he would not even have to see Potter and could imagine that it was somebody else. He felt himself being pressed against resisting lips, a soft cheek, and after a harsh pull on black hair he entered a warm wet mouth, while cold tears dropped onto his heated flesh.

Gods, the feeling was so good! Potter´s screams vibrated on his skin and Draco could not resist the urge to move, push deep inside the gaping orifice, filling it, trying to tear the other boy´s lips with his girth, paying him back for all the slurs he had received from the boy and forcing him to pay for it with the bliss Draco received from raping his mouth. A mouth sucked on his neck, making him moan in lust, hands roaming his body, holding him, caressing him while another mouth enclosed him tightly, licking him, sucking him, scratching him, making him shudder in ecstasy. He was panting, moaning, his hands holding onto silky full hair before his crotch, his eyes closed, world around him forgotten. He felt himself tightening, his panting turning into groaning until he harshly pushed into the hot orifice, meeting a barrier and still pushing deeper, sudden convulsions around his flesh making him yelp in pleasure, his body tensening, as his seed shot down the unfortunate throat of Harry Potter.

He was bathed in sweat, his whole body shaking, his heart hammering in his chest, his breathing harsh and rapid, his body only held up by the stronger one behind him. Draco carefully pulled out his softening member from his enemy´s mouth and tucked it inside his trousers again. Murdock had already finished earlier, which Draco had not realised in his state of bliss, and once Potter´s orifices were freed of all intruders the boy broke down, no longer able to hold himself up. He was lying on the cold floor naked, crying, trembling, retching.

Draco looked down in disgust at the other youth, spitting onto the heaving boy. Once he had been like Potter, broken and weak, but now he was stronger than ever before. The strong arms around him gave him all the strength and approval he needed. Potter on the other hand had nobody, he was alone among enemies, a slave to all of them. And Draco smiled.

* * *

****

Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End:

Some icky, kinky things are happening to Harry and Draco complains to his Lord

A big thanks to my reviewers within the last day:

Madd Girl

SlythchickASD

Camel


	8. Abasement

**Warning: Rowling´s characters are naughty and cruel again! **

**Chapter 8**

**A b a s e m e n t**

Potter was an entertaining little slave. Draco loved to watch from a dark corner how the deatheaters punched him, kicked him, cursed him, raped him, mocked him, jeered at him when he had to suck off another one of them. Draco never participated, he always watched. His hand inside his robes, slowly rubbing his hard-on, trying to make it last, enjoying every second of Potter´s hell.

The one deatheater who liked to use Potter most was Pettigrew. He was an ugly almost baldheaded man with a silver hand, a gift from the Dark Lord. Draco understood very well why Wormtail, as he was called also, was so keen on rutting Potter. Nobody who looked as repulsive as the ratlike man could find a decent lay anywhere. Potter seemed to hate the man with a vengeance. The hatred in his eyes when he called Pettigrew a traitor who had betrayed his parents made the short man always falter and stutter, pathetic really, as Draco thought, but nevertheless he could never leave his hands off the blackhaired boy and Potter grudglingly but obediently followed every order coming out from behind the rodent´s teeth.

Draco groaned softly, his member twitching as he watched Potter kneeling in front of Pettigrew, who sat slouched on a hard wooden chair in one of the many dimlit chambers in Lord Voldemort´s lair. Potter was hesitantly holding Pettigrews naked grimy foot in his hands, staring at it with barely veiled disgust, slowly opening his mouth, sucking the big toe into his mouth. Pettigrew groaned, his eyes never leaving Potter´s face, Potter´s mouth, his silver hand frantically rubbing his puny erection. Draco thought with a sneer on his face that whoever had given Pettigrew the name Wormtail had surely referred to the man´s penis. Potter was gagging now, struggling to stop himself from vomiting onto the baldheaded ratman´s right foot. Draco was shaking with silent laughter. Oh, this was so hilarious!

Pettigrew was panting, making small squeaking sounds as his body started to shudder and white goo was jetting out of the red flesh sqeezed between silver fingers, hitting Potter´s face, sticking to his black hair, slowly running down his cheek. Potter let go of the grimy toe immediately, spitting onto the stone floor several times in revulsion, trying to clean the sperm off his face with his naked forearm but only managed to smear it across his soft white skin in the process. Pettigrew tucked his wormtail back into his trousers, patted Potter on his sticky cheek and smiled with satisfaction.

"Thanks, Harry!" Pettigrew said, showing off his big front teeth. He left Potter there, kneeling on the floor, and shuffled his way out of the dimly lit chamber. Potter shuddered once, a look of hopelessness and despair crossing his face. Draco hesitated a moment before he stepped further into the room, into the circle of light a single torch on the wall was creating around the wooden chair, startling Potter whose face was immediately forced into a mask of indifference.

"Good job, Potter! I can see you were made for this!" he sneered, enjoying the warmth spreading inside his guts as he looked down at the kneeling Potter. "Ever the little slut, Potter! Must be a Gryffindor trait! If I remember the weasel´s little sister well...!" Draco chuckled softly while Potter´s face twisted into a grimace, speaking of anger and restraint.

"Thus speaks Voldemort´s whore!" Potter hissed softly, his defiant eyes meeting Draco´s as he slowly got up. Draco´s sneer died down, but soon it was replaced with a dangerous smile.

"If I was you I would watch my mouth, Potter! You are far below me now!" Draco hissed back, anger and hurt starting to fill his mind.

"You are fooling yourself, Draco! We are the same here in this hellhole!" Potter smiled sadly.

"We are _not _the same! Nobody cares for you, but my Lord cares for me! Nobody else is allowed to touch _me_! There´s a big difference between us!"

"If I am informed correctly he almost killed you by engorging a certain bodypart of Snape!" Potter´s smile turned nasty. Draco´s breath hitched in his throat. How did Potter come by this information? What the hell was going on here? "You want to tell me how your Lord loves you and cares for you, never hurting you, never making you bleed, never making you scream?"

Draco´s mind was a big blank. All he could think about was how Potter obtained informations on his stay here. Why the hell was Potter even alive? Why had his Lord not killed him by now?

"I don´t know what you are talking about, Potter!" Draco forced out between gritted teeth, nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"We could help each other, Draco! Since I saw you crying there in the toilet I knew you were not just a big git, but that you were forced into this life, forced to be who you are not. I know that you are not so bad, Draco! I know you didn´t want to kill Dumbledore! You are not a murderer." The nasty smile was gone now from Potter´s face, only seriousness and honesty showing in his eyes.

"You are mistaken, Potter! I killed four deatheaters only some weeks ago! I can kill whomever and whenever I want!" Draco was seething by now. What did Potter think who he was, calling him Draco and accusing him of being a soft-hearted weakling.

"Congrats, Draco! So you killed four deatheaters but were not willing to kill Dumbledore and risked your own life even for saving Snape´s!" Potter smiled knowingly. What the hell did Potter want to proove with his gibberish?

"Except of Voldemort you are the only one in here who is never touching me, Draco." Potter´s smile was even growing wider. So it was the fact that he had never touched Potter that he thought he could talk to him anyhow he wanted? Draco felt the sneer building on his face on his own accord.

"Kneel down in front of the chair! Face the chair, arms on the seat and bend forwards!" Draco hissed in a low voice. "I can show you that I am not a weak Gryffindor like you! And the next time you call me Draco I will take you to the torture chambers to personally flog you within an inch of your life!"

Draco pushed the blackhaired youth who looked angry on himself towards the chair and watched how he knelt down on the floor, resting his forearms on the wooden seat. Draco knelt down behind Potter, looking at his bruised buttocks, at the wet traces between his legs, remnants of the day´s activities with other deatheaters, and shuddered. He didn´t want to have sex with Potter, he had never breached another male, he was used to being taken. When Potter slowly turned his head to look back at Draco he hissed at the waiting teenager:

"Don´t move, Potter!"

Slowly an idea was forming in his head, something he had seen in_ "wizards and their wands" _magazine which he had snatched from Goyle once. He grimaced in disgust when he slowly, searchingly pushed a finger into Potter´s anus. The feeling was warm, slimy and revolting. The idea of other men´s sperm and Potter´s crap coating his fingers, sticking under his nails, almost turned his stomach. Potter´s body was still relaxed, it was seemingly no big deal for Potter to have Draco´s finger inside his bottom. How could it, being taken uncounted times a day.

"You are really like a bitch on heat, Potter, all slimy and filthy!"

Draco pulled out his one finger, harshly pushing two into the grimy hole. Potter dropped his head onto his arms now, jerking slightly at the initial intrusion but did not make a single sound. Draco made a face. He pulled out again, forcing three fingers inside. Finally, Potter tensed, emitting a soft groan now. Draco smiled triumphantly, moving his fingers in and out with harsh movements, enjoying how the other youth clenched his fists, trying to relax his body again, forehead pressed hard against his forearms. Draco pulled out again, trying to bring his fingers a little together and pushed with four fingers in again. He met some resistance and Potter jerked forward, whimpering softly.

"I said don´t move, Potter!"

As Draco was pumping his four fingers in and out Potter started to pant and moan, his body covered with a light sheen of sweat tensing in pain. When Draco brought his thumb to the side of his hand and pushed it in along with the other fingers Potter jerked violently forward with a yelp. His hands were flying to the back of the chair, gripping the edge of the seat hard. Draco was stuck, he could not get his hand past his knuckles in. He pressed forward with all his strength, cursing inwardly that he could not enter the way he had imagined, while Potter was jerking again, letting out a highpitched whine. Potter´s body was dripping wet now. Draco pulled out a part of his hand to breach the shaking boy´s entrance with a forceful thrust.

"NO! Please, Malfoy, I´m sorry, stop it, it hurt´s!"

Yes! Finally something Potter was not used to, something which caused him pain he could not withstand. Draco frowned. He was stuck again. He had seen it on a moving picture, it was possible to do this, so what the hell was wrong with Potter´s backside? Potter sounded as if he was crying. Suppressed sobs were shaking his frame.

"Open your legs wider!"

Once the groaning boy had managed in small jerking and shifting movements to open them for Draco, he reached between Potter´s legs. He massaged the heavy testicles, reaching forward to feel the limp penis, starting to stroke it slowly while he moved his hand like a screwdriver in the clenching anus. Draco started to pant as trying to work his way into the other boy was strenuous. He whimpered the whole time now, but whenever Draco tried to force his whole hand in he jerked forward and gasped loudly in pain. Deatheaters were surrounding them now, watching the amazing spectacle, cheering Draco on.

"Come on, Potter, let me in!"

Draco pressed the slender boy flush against the chair with one hand to take the chance from him to jerk forwards and away from Draco´s intrusive hand and went back to work. The harder Draco pushed against the too tight ring of muscles the louder Potter wailed. Finally, finally the blackhaired youth shrieked and Draco felt his hand moving inside in one fluid motion, coming to rest once the abused entrance closed around his wrist. Draco stilled his hand with an exhausted smile.

"Gods...please...take it out...please...I´m sorry"

Potter was wheezing, whimpering and whining. It was music to Draco´s ears. He slowly moved his fingers together, forming a fist inside Potter´s bowels, which made the blackhaired boy jerk and groan. Draco´s other hand left the boy´s sweatcovered back and was moving over Potter´s privates, pressing, rubbing, massaging, while he slowly moved his fist in the too tight tunnel. Potter emitted a high whining sound again, his body shuddering as if in fever.

"You like this, don´t you?"

Draco rammed his fist into Potter, eliciting a never ending agonizing scream, while he stroked the boy furiously. He was setting a brutal rhythm, using the small cramped space inside Potter for as much movement as possible, stretching Potter´s anus to its limits. Not even his Lord with a battery of Cruciatus curses could have made Harry Potter scream the way Draco did. The slender boy seemed to be in another world, his body rocking with Draco´s thrusts, the muscles in his legs convulsing, his screams speaking of the extreme stimulation he was undergoing. It did not take long and Draco could feel Potter´s anus exerting pulsing pressure on his squashed-up hand, the boy´s rock-hard member twitching in his other, spewing sperm onto the dark stone beneath him.

The audience was breathless, only single moans resounded through the room and the splatter of a deatheater ejaculating belatedly on the stone floor while Potter and Draco were panting in exhaustion. Draco pulled his hand out, opening the fist to be able to pass the ring of muscles, his brutal jerk rewarded with another scream of the half-dead teenager. He frowned darkly as he saw his messed hand coming out of Potter´s now gaping wide and bleeding hole. He scourgified his hand, and a second time as he was not satisfied with the result the first time.

Draco looked up to meet crimson eyes, the unholy smile of his Lord burning straight into his soul. Gods, he was so hard and his Lord was stretching his hand out towards him, pulling him into a claiming embrace, kissing him demandingly. The Dark Lord pulled Draco out of the chamber, his erection pressing into Draco´s side. Draco sent a last glance back at Potter and smiled when he saw that one of the deatheaters was entering the completely exhausted and motionless Potter brutally while the other deatheaters were seemingly waiting for their own turn.

His Lord led Draco into his private bedroom, where he slowly pulled off Draco´s upper robe, kissing him hungrily.

"My Lord, why did you not kill Potter as he deserved? Why keeping him alive? He is dangerous regardless the necklace inhibiting his magic." Draco murmured between moans. His Lord looked at him thoughtfully.

"I cannot kill Potter, he is a part of me." he answered in a low voice, looking straight into Draco´s eyes as if searching for something in there. Draco was confused.

"What does that mean, a part of you?"

"When you were still a mere babe I created vessels to contain parts of my soul, my life force actually. There were several I created willingly, but on the day I tried to kill Harry Potter the ancient magic his mother used to protect him almost killed me. I lost a large amount of my lifeforce flowing into him at that moment, much larger than any of the other vessels are holding. Since then he is a part of me, connected to me." Voldemort kissed him again.

"But you have the other vessels still!" Draco protested, the idea of Potter being somebody special to his Lord, somebody he was not willing to give up was not one he wanted to entertain.

"Yes, I do. My loyal Nagini is one, and she protects two other ones in a secret room behind this tapestry right here, and there is still one hidden somewhere else outside Riddle House. Potter is my most powerful vessel, because his lifeforce feeds mine. That is the reason why I want to keep him with me."

"But I hate Potter!" whined Draco.

"Maybe one day you will learn to love him."

His Lord´s smile promised love and care until the end of days, capturing his mouth, conquering his body. Draco bathed in his Lord´s warm embrace, soaked up the feeling of surrender, celebrated the harshness of his owner´s thrusts and was completed when their souls entwined.

* * *

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**Harry turns the tables. A pairing surprise. Draco is in deep...crap.**_

**A big thanks for reviewing:**

**slythchickASD ;-D**

**Madd Girl**


	9. Persuasiveness

_**Uh, well, I admit, I didn´t feel like writing a pitiful Harry any longer. **_

_**Instead you will get an 'alternative torture' warning for this chapter...**_

**Chapter 9**

_**P e r s u a s i v e n e s s**_

Draco turned restlessly in his large four poster bed as sleep was eluding him. His Lord had left to Romania today for a meeting with the head of vampires in the Carpatian Mountains to ensure their alliance and loyalty to him. He missed his Lord already, missed his touch, missed the feeling to be filled. Gods, he was really a needy little slut, just as his Lord had called him. Draco slowly stroked his straining member, picturing the day the Dark Lord had taken him to the torture chambers, had chained him to a table and pushed a Muggle made torture implement of olden days, called 'the pear', into his anus.

He had widened the pear shaped metal more and more with a small screw at its end, which made the four sections forming its body open like a blooming rose, while he had stroked Draco artistically, forcing the small tip of his slightly forked tongue into Draco´s piss-slit, darting his tongue in and out. Draco pressed a fingernail sharply into the pink opening at his tip while he stroked his member, imagining that it was his Lord´s tongue entering him. He remembered with a shudder how he had been screaming and crying as the pear forced him open torturously, causing unbearable cramps and agony in his anus while the stimulation of his erection had caused pure pleasure. The pain was overriding the pleasure by far but still the Dark Lord had made him come so hard that he had broken his left wrist while pulling against his restraints in the throws of orgasm.

Draco was panting heavily, eyes pressed shut, when he suddenly heard his door klicking open. He tensed with bated breath, his blanket pulled up to cover his waist. The candles flickered on and revealed his godfather entering the room.

"What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Draco hissed, enraged.

He started when Potter entered the room behind Snape and shut the door silently. Snape put a silencing spell on the room and a locking spell on the door, stepping closer with serious face. Draco was impatiently waiting for an explanation when he was hit by a stunning spell, zapping from his godfather´s wand straight into his chest. Draco was not only stunned in body but also in mind. Why did his own godfather attack him? He could not understand. Draco was tied to the bed with ropes shooting out of Snape´s wand, capturing his wrists and pulling his hands over his head. He was secured before he could move again.

"Severus, what are you doing? Why did you tie me? What is all this nonsense?" Draco gasped, his eyes wide in fear and confusion.

"You don´t need to be afraid, Draco, if you work together with us we will not harm you!" Snape said quietly.

"What do you mean with work together with you? What does Potter have to do with this sick game you are playing? He´s just a slave!" Draco was shocked when Potter slapped him hard.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" the black-haired youth hissed. "You will tell us where the Horcruxes are so that we can destroy them. You can help us out of free will or we will get the information out of you in another not so pleasant for you way!"

Draco was completely confused. What the hell were Horcruxes? Whatever those two idiots were after, he did not have it. He yelled when Potter gripped his hair brutally.

"Talk, Malfoy, or you will regret it, you stupid whore!" the blackhaired boy shouted into his face, his spittle hitting Draco´s lip.

"Fuck, Potter!" Draco shouted at the threateningly over him leaning Potter, the pain the other boy caused by pulling his hair bringing tears to his eyes.

"I will!" the saviour of the wizarding world hissed before he brutally plunged into Draco´s unprepared opening.

Draco screamed in pain at the unexpected intrusion. He searchingly looked to the side, meeting the eyes of his godfather. Snape´s face was looking like made of stone.

"Please, Severus, what did I do to you?" he looked beseechingly into black eyes.

"Enough, Harry! You didn´t even give him any chance to talk!" Severus said finally, and surprisingly Potter was immediately obeying and pulling out.

"Tell us, Draco, do you know where our Lord keeps his Horcruxes or what they are?" asked his godfather, twirling his wand in his hand.

"I don´t have any idea what a Horcrux shall be so I can´t help you. Untie me now, Severus, and I might forget the whole thing." Draco tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Not so fast, Malfoy! Horcruxes are any items Voldemort filled with a part of his soul. Do you know now what we are talking about?" Potter hissed.

Draco´s eyes widened. This was what they wanted? He could not betray his Lord, would not. He would take whatever they would dish out and when his Lord was back they would die a very painful death in the torture chambers; Draco would make sure of that.

"So you know what we want to know!" Potter´s lips twisted into a smile. "Will you help us? I told you before that you are not evil, you were forced to be something you are not. Help us and we can get out of this hell-hole together!"

"Tell me first what the two of you are doing together, I always thought you hated each other." Draco wanted to know and he wanted to win some time.

"Severus was the only one healing me every day after what the Death Eaters did to me. We started to talk and then we became more." Harry said shyly.

Draco´s eyes grew wide. They could not mean...

"We are lovers, Draco!" Snape said, the honesty and joy making his black eyes shine.

"I told you before, Draco, it was a mistake to bring you here. We can destroy him and be free of him, if you help us!" Snape was looking hopefully at Draco.

"I´m sorry, Severus, but I told you before that I´m happy with him. I want to stay and definitely I will not help you to destroy the one I love." Both blackhaired men looked at him in shock.

"You love this...?" Potter looked like choking, while Snape appeared to be disappointed and doubtful. Finally he pointed his wand at Draco´s head.

"Legilimens!" Draco immediately let go of every thought, building up a brickwall around his mind in lightning speed, blocking any intruder from outside. He had been an occlumens already before he had come here, but his Lord had taught him even better, so that by now only the Dark Lord was strong enough to destroy the wall around his mind, but he had to use so much force that Draco regularly fainted from the pain, so they had stopped the training at this point. He felt Snape´s touches in his mind, but his wall stayed steady. Finally the fleeting feeling lifted from his mind. Snape sighed and shook his head.

"Draco, please, I beg you as your godfather, help us in good will!" Snape looked as if he knew something Draco did not know until now. His eyes showed a regret Draco did not see the reason for.

"I´m sorry, Severus. I will never betray him!" Draco said in a low voice, putting his whole heart into it.

"I´m sorry also!" Severus said, before he undid the ropes around the bedframe just for them to pull his hands onto his back and fixing them there. Snape and Potter pulled him up from the bed and pushed him into the bathroom, where they forced him to kneel and pressed his head down for his forehead to touch the stones. Draco started when he felt his godfather´s wand entering his anus, pushing as far as possible inside.

"Aguamenti!" Water started to flow into his bowels, making him flinch from the uncomfortable feeling.

"Please, what are you doing?" Draco was frantic, he had never seen anything like this. Was this a kind of torture?

"We will clean you out thoroughly, Draco, try to relax!" Snape said soothingly.

The _Aguamenti _was said three more times and the feeling of the water flowing into his bowels became more and more uncomfortable. Cramps started to plague him and the need to release was becoming too much for him. He groaned in pain and need, starting to beg his godfather to let him go. They still forced him to stay in this position for some minutes before his captors pulled him up and sat him on the toilet. Draco was used to being taken, but to sit on the toilet and being watched while his bowels made the worst possible sounds while he released everything inside him made him blush in embarrassment.

They repeated the enema a second time to clean him very thoroughly while Draco waited the whole time for the questioning as he felt this procedure to be very taxing and disturbing, but both of them just took care that he emptied his bowels well enough for whatever they planned. Finally they lay him on the bed and his hands were tied to the bed again.

"Last chance, Malfoy! Do you want to talk?" The dangerous glint in Potter´s eyes made Draco shudder inwardly, but he nevertheless shook his head in negation.

"Serpensortia!" The tip of Snape´s wand spit out a black snake, almost as long as an arm, hissing and slithering on the bed. Potter immediately hissed something in Parseltongue to the snake, the sound causing Draco to shudder. The snake changed its path and made its way towards Draco. Potter and Snape grabbed his thighs, holding his legs apart, parting his buttocks, while the snake came closer and closer, goaded on by Potter´s inhuman hissing.

"Potter, you sick fuck, get this snake away from me!" Draco screeched in fear.

Draco was in panic now. The snake looked dangerous and he could absolutely not move out of its way. He was wheezing, gasping, begging Snape to stop it, but the snake came closer and closer until it finally reached his bottom. He started to fight against the restraining hands pressing down hard on him when the tongue of the snake flicked against the soft skin around his entrance. Then the head of the snake pressed against his entrance, the sharp hiss coming out of Potter´s mouth spurring it on.

"You just need to tell us what we need to know, Draco, and it will stop!" Snape said urgently, a nervous flicker on his face. Draco shook his head frantically, his whole body shaking uncontrollably now.

"Please, Severus, help me, you know I can´t do that, I can´t betray him, don´t ask this from me!" Draco moaned in fear and despair! How could they do this to him? Gods!

Potter looked enraged now, hissing at the black snake forcefully. The snake´s streamlined head was breaching Draco with ease, entering him. He started to cry and scream when the snake slithered into him, the feeling of the long muscular body gliding into him made him want to come and made him want to hurl at the same time. He was so frightened that the snake might bite him or move completely into him and get out of Potter´s control. When the snake reached the end of his rectum and entered his bowel pain erupted in his intestines and Draco screamed even louder.

"Tell me where the Horcruxes are and I will make it stop, Draco!" Snape´s voice was strong and cold, but still it had a pleading quality to it.

"Gods...Severus, please...hurts...beg you...don´t...please, Potter...anything...don´t do this...st..stop it...take it out of me...please" Draco was hysterical now, screaming, crying and hiccuping. He could feel the snake moving inside him, hurting him, it was long and was everywhere inside him, turning and twisting.

"I can´t help you if you don´t tell me where the Horcruxes are!" Snape shouted above Draco´s panicked screams.

"No...I hate you...you are killing me...take it out...Gods, it hurts...what did I...do to you...Sever...Severus...Potter...I´m sorry...Gods...I´m sorry...please, call it back!"

When Draco looked down he was horrified to see the tail of the snake disappearing between his buttocks. The snake was finally completely inside him and his godfather and Potter let go of him. Draco pulled his legs up to curl in on himself but the feeling of the snake moving inside him caused him to straighten his body again. He was wailing like he had never done as a child even. He could not control himself, what was pride and reputation compared to a living, moving snake inside your body!

"Malfoy, listen to me! If you tell me where the Horcruxes are I will take the snake out of you! Do you understand me, Malfoy?" Potter shouted at him now, trying to be heard on top of Draco´s wails, his face appearing above him, blurry because of the tears flowing in a torrent from Draco´s eyes.

"Yes...please...take it out...please, Potter...I´m sorry" Draco sobbed. The absolut panic and agony made him almost loose his mind.

"The Horcruxes, where are they, Malfoy! First you have to tell me where they are!" Potter said sharply.

"in a secret...secret room behind ...the tapestry" His stomach was cramping, he was writhing on the bed, screaming out whatever they wanted to hear from him, if only they stopped this nightmare.

"Which tapestry?" Snape asked now.

"in his bedroom...three of them...that´s all I know...please, Potter, take it out...it´s moving inside me" Draco could not take it any longer, he started to retch, the contractions of his abdominal muscles causing him to feel the snake even more.

"It´s okay, Malfoy, calm down, I will take it out now, lie still! Severus, help me to hold him still!" His godfather was turning him onto his back again, restricting his movements with strong hands while Potter pointed Snape´s wand at his stomach.

"Vipera evanesco!" Draco could not believe it, that was the same spell Snape had used years ago in the dueling club, and it worked even inside his body! The snake was gone, just an unpleasant ache was left in his whole stomach from his bowels being stretched in an unnatural way. The ropes were also removed and he curled into a small ball, still crying loudly and shaking. He could not believe it, he had betrayed his Lord!

"Draco, it´s okay now, it´s over!" Snape tried to sooth him, but Draco was still hysterical, he could still feel the snake´s movements inside him. He felt absolutely wretched, writhing on the bed in despair. He could not react to any of Snape´s questions, didn´t want to talk, as Snape´s worried face was above him.

Potter was rolling him onto his back again. "I don´t think it injured him, there´s no blood." Potter´s searching look was thoughtful.

"He´s in shock! I will give him a sleeping draught. It was too much for him. Drink this, Draco, it´s a Dreamless Sleep potion! Good! Rest now!" Yes, please, just sleep and forget, forget the snake inside him, Gods, the snake, inside, inside him, please, sleep, darkness...

* * *

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**Lord Voldemort returns and activates his last Horcrux.**_

**A big thanks for reviewing goes to:**

**Yume no Zencho**

**Madd Girl**

**The Bloody Wretched**

**slythchickASD **


	10. Transition

_**I´m not J.K.Rowling, all the characters belong to her, all the sick ideas to me! I guess that is why she also owns the money.**_

_**No warnings necessary for this chapter! Sorry for the shortness, the next chappie will be much longer again!**_

**Chapter 10**

**T r a n s i t i o n**

A slithering feeling on his thigh. Draco sat up with a yell, scrambling backwards to the headboard of his bed, pulling his legs to his body. His heart was racing as he searched with big terrified eyes for the snake in his bed. No, there was no snake, it had been just his bedcover sliding down his leg. Draco tried to draw in slow and steady breaths. Just a nightmare, a horrible, realistic, frightening-the-shit-out-of-him nightmare. Draco was shaking his head, grinning slowly about his own stupidity.

His hands were still shaking slightly when he took a long shower and dressed in his black robes. He stood for some minutes in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection, wondering about the paleness of his skin this morning and the haunted look in his eyes. Together with the dark shadows under his eyes he looked like a real vampire in his long flowing robes. A sexy vampire prince though. Gods, he wanted his Lord to come back to him! He was sitting at the small table in his room, holding his cup of coffee in one hand, the Daily Prophet in the other one when the door opened and his godfather entered. For a moment Draco´s insides where turning, but he immediately suppressed the shudder flowing through him.

"Draco, our Lord returned! We are all called to an urgent assembly. Are you well, Draco?" his godfather looked at him with hardly veiled worry in his eyes.

"I´m well. I had a bad night, that´s all." Snape´s questioning look was making him uncomfortable. "Just a silly nightmare, Severus!" Draco answered with a small shaky smile.

Snape nodded after another searching look, his face almost showing something akin to relief. Draco pushed the confusion about Snape´s behaviour away as thoughts of his Lord filled his mind. He had come back early, very early. His return was unexpected but most welcome to Draco whose longing increased with every minute apart from his Lord. They went together to the assembly hall where they found most of the Death Eaters already waiting in a large circle, while others were entering together with Draco and Snape. Draco took his position at the left side of the throne, Snape took his own at the right side while the naked Potter was kneeling to the right sight of the throne like always. Draco could not suppress the trembling of his hands when he looked down at Potter and met his equally searching eyes.

The Dark Lord was entering the hall now, his robes billowing behind him, his steps fast and secure, his face a mask of rage. The welcoming smile on Draco´s face was extinguished by the look full of dark promises he received from his Lord. Lord Voldemort was sitting on his chair like a big black vulture, looking around at each of the present ones as if they would soon all turn into rotting carcasses.

"Minions, worms, cowards, traitors, wherever I am looking!" the Dark Lord hissed, his wand ready in his hand to kill whomever his ire met first.

"One of you made the grave mistake to enter the secret chamber and destroy my Horcruxes. You dared to destroy what is mine, and you will pay a high price for it!"

Draco´s eyes widened in shock. The Horcruxes, his dream had been reality! He looked in unadulterated terror at Snape and Potter, who tried their best to keep a calm facade. The Dark Lord had gotten up now, one enraged "Crucio!" after the other hitting Death Eaters at random. Draco screamed and fell to the hard ground when he was hit by the most powerful torturing curse he had ever experienced in his life. The _Cruciatus _his Lord set on him was filled with such hatred and rage that it almost made his heart stop. Draco was screaming, crying, writhing in absolute, wrecking agony. He wanted to beg for mercy, knew he would be killed for his betrayal, wanted so much to have the love back he had been given so generously, now replaced by disappointment, loathing and hatred.

"You were the only one, Draco, who knew about my secret chamber." The Dark Lord was stepping closer, a deadly smile playing around his lipless mouth, setting crimson eyes on fire. "You betrayed me, pet!" The curse was lifted as his Lord put his wand into the folds of his flowing robes, kneeling down beside Draco and pressing his unforgiving hands against Draco´s temples. It was an instinctive reaction to build up his shields immediately, the aggressive ire in his Lord´s eyes enough reason to try and protect himself against the brutal onslaught.

Draco grit his teeth and whimpered in strain as the Dark Lord´s mind hit against his shields with unbelievable force. His hands were grabbing the wrists of his Lord to tear them away from him, but he could not remove his Lord´s relentless grip on him. His head was aching terribly now and he knew that his Lord did not care about the destruction he would cause when using so much strength and pressure to break into Draco´s mind. Red eyes held his gaze, the intensity of his Lord´s look burning into his soul. He could feel blood starting to gush out of his nose, running down the side of his face, could feel his strength depleting and finally his shields caved in and exploded into nothingness.

A violent convulsion rocked his body when his Lord´s mind tore into his like a rabid beast. He could hear himself screaming in agony while pictures brutally torn out of his mind overlaid the view of a livid face in front of his. The Dark Lord´s mind was tearing through his memories in lightning speed, searching for the one information it craved until finally the stomach turning speed slowed down and Draco could make out single scenes.

His godfather´s wand pointing at him, a stunning spell zipping into his chest.

"Talk, Malfoy, or you will regret it, you stupid whore!" a blackhaired boy shouting into his face, gripping his hair brutally.

"I will not help you to destroy the one I love." Potter and Snape looking at him in shock.

"We are lovers, Draco!" honesty and joy shining out of Snape´s eyes.

An enraged Potter hissing at a black snake in Parseltongue.

Draco looking down, horrified to see the tail of a snake disappearing between his buttocks.

Draco screaming and wailing in terror and pain.

"If you tell me where the Horcruxes are I will take the snake out of you! Do you understand me, Malfoy?" Potter´s blurry face, shouting at him.

"that´s all I know...please, Potter, take it out...it´s moving inside me" Draco screaming, retching, hysterical.

Draco could see through the frightening scenes how the look in his Lord´s eyes changed, the hatred slowly dissolving until Potter´s blurry face appeared behind his Lord and a torrent of red sprayed into Draco´s face. Draco was confused. That was not one of his memories. The pressure on his mind was gone, leaving him empty and broken, the pain in his head causing him to constantly whimper and retch.

His Lord had a hand on his throat, crimson rushing through his fingers, his other grabbed for Potter, tearing off the necklace before he fell heavily onto the ground beside Draco, the necklace still in his hand, his body convulsing as more and more blood ran out of his slit throat, out of his wide open mouth, gurgling sounds instead of breaths heard. It lasted only seconds until his Lord stilled and Potter let the blood covered knife fall, hands pressed against his head now, screaming like a banshee, his eyes turning back before he fell to the hard stone floor as well, twitching and convulsing, magic crackling around his naked body.

Death Eaters were running around, shouting, pushing, as pandemonium reigned. Snape was kneeling down beside him now, but the next moment Draco was aware of his godfather was beside Potter. His Lord´s blood soaked into Draco´s clothes, glueing his hairs to his right cheek. Gods, his head hurt so much, nothing going on around him made sense for him any longer. Potter stopped screaming, as Snape was still shouting. Draco convulsed as the pain in his head increased.

Snape was suddenly flying through the air, Potter getting up again, coming over to him. Draco could only look at the black-haired boy, couldn´t move his body even if he could have forced his mind to think, to make a decision, to command his body. Something was wrong with Potter. Red eyes, crimson eyes. Potter raised him into his arms, shouting at the panicking Death Eaters, then everything was quiet again. The men in black robes were kneeling down around them and Potter talked to them, before carrying him out of the assembly hall, walking straight to his Lord´s room, placing him onto his Lord´s soft bed.

Draco was crying softly. His Lord was dead, Potter had used him and killed his Lord. What did the black-haired boy want with him now? He couldn´t think clearly, his head was killing him. Hands were caressing his body, healing energy flowing into him, taking away the pain. The blood was cleaned away from his face and his body and his clothes vanished. When had Potter become so powerful? He was lying down on the bed beside him, his naked body pressing against Draco´s, his erection grinding into his hip. Draco would have liked to push him away, kill the boy for what he had done to him, to his Lord, but he could hardly move, he was too exhausted to even speak or shout the insults at Potter which were burning his throat without coming out.

"I love you!" Potter whispered tenderly into his ear.

Potter was kissing his neck now. What the hell was wrong with the boy, had he not said that Severus was his lover? After his coup he could have had at least the decency to stick to his own lover! Gods, a pink tongue was licking his nipples now, biting, soft lips kissing a way down to his stomach. Draco moaned, closing his eyes, as a tear rolled down his cheek. What would he have given for his Lord being in Potter´s place. A mouth was closing over his member now, doing wicked things which made him hard in no time, making him buck up into this soft young mouth. A finger was entering him, making him moan again in protest and pleasure. Strength returned slowly to his body when the boy lay down on top of him, between his opened legs. Draco tried to push him off.

"Don´t fight me, Draco!" Potter hissed into his face, his red eyes burning into Draco.

Potter radiated power and a promise of cruelty he would use when necessary. He was the absolute overlord, just as Lord Voldemort had been. Draco shuddered and closed his eyes in surrender. His breath hitched when the other boy breached him without using lubricant, causing searing pain. He whimpered when hard thrusts hit the one place repeatedly which made his muscles convulse, his nerves screaming with pleasure and pain. He opened his lips when the boy´s tongue searched for entrance forcefully. Hands raised his legs, wound his legs around a slender body, caressed his buttocks, held him still while strong hips delivered brutal thrusts, making Draco scream into a captivating mouth.

Draco held onto strong shoulders as he was taken higher and higher, his heart racing in his chest, his insides tightening to finally cover Potter´s stomach and chest with his sperm, his bowel convulsing around the intrusive organ, his arms pulling the other boy even deeper into him, his body pressing against the slender body of his enemy in ecstasy. Soft lips freed his mouth, licking the tears he had not even known he had shed from his face, smiling at him slyly as Draco´s eyes were captured by the glittering crimson ones above him.

"I told you, pet, that one day you might learn to love Potter!"

* * *

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**Snape is a very unlucky man and Draco has problems to adjust to his lover´s new appearance.**_

**My lovely reviewers for the last chapter:**

**The Bloody Wretched**

**Madd Girl**

**slythchickASD ;-D**

**Yume no Zencho**


	11. Outcast

_This chapter was co-written by the Maiden and the Crone, the ownership indicated by the different speech marks we are using!_

_The characters we are maltreating don´t belong to us!_

**Chapter 11**

**Outcast**

Lord Voldemort, now inhabiting the body of his former mortal enemy, sat himself down upon the ivory and bone chair that had been put out for him. Draco suspected that the latter material was salvaged from deceased victims that had died down in the dungeons where he, his Master and a selection of Death Eaters had gathered for the event.

The room they had taken-over for the day was especially subterranean, more so than where they usually existed. The place was buried deep in the bowels of the great house, and the stones bled moisture from where the rain had sunk into the outside soil.

Draco smirked at the thought of a certain someone, greasy and reserved, soon coming to resemble the pitted, dripping, cold walls. The thought was evidently playing across the mind of his Master; the man had that look in his bloody red eyes.

'Bring him out,' he intoned.

There was a small door in the far corner of the dungeon, and out of it came two hulking figures who Draco guessed to be Crabbe and Goyle seniors, despite their hooded and masked state. They appeared to each get momentarily stuck in the tiny doorway, but they wormed their way out amidst chuckling and a cackle that undoubtedly belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. It failed to escape anyone's notice that she had seated herself to the right of Voldemort; Draco was on his left, hoping inwardly that she would not spoil the fun he had in mind.

The two men had dragged out a man with them, their huge, fat hands holding him beneath his arms as they hauled him over to a what was presumably a torture instrument. It was shaped like a cross and had manacles on the arms to pinion its prisoner. It was into the iron cuffs that Crabbe and Goyle locked the unfortunate man.

'Tie his head up so that we can all see his treacherous face!'

Draco was unsure who was who of the two big men, but one grabbed onto the rope that was tied around the cross and looped it under their prisoner's chin like a noose; the other reached behind and tightened it so that a very familiar sallow face and hooked nose came into view.

'Severus Snape,' Voldemort drawled in a fair imitation of his favourite boy.

The Potions Master had a sort of defiant fear in his eyes as he looked straight at the possessed body of his former lover; when he glanced at Draco there was nothing much beyond a pitiful plea, or almost.

'So this is the man that tried to kill me, Voldemort continued, 'and to think I actually trusted you once. It turns out that Bella was right all along; you are nothing but a traitorous insect-'

There was a smatter of murmuring and Bellatrix looked intolerably smug; Snape sneered in her general direction but said nothing.

'I think it only fair that I make up for my misjudgement, as a reward. Bella-?'

'My Lord!' Draco felt it only right to intervene, as he had spent a good deal of time, pleasurable though it was at times, wheedling for permission to torture Snape in revenge.

'Quiet Draco! The wizard snapped back, 'You will get your chance in a minute!'

Draco hushed, but looked taciturn as he knew that many who his aunt were unleashed upon were left as bloody and bruised rags, thoroughly desensitised to pain and everything else.

The escaped madwoman looked very pleased with herself as she stepped towards the quite horrified looking man, who had obviously not bargained on having a vicious sadist let loose on his body. Undoubtedly he had been licking his wounds overnight in the certainty that an adolescent boy hardly out of combinations would be torturing him; that or a few rounds of the Cruciatus curse followed by a burst of acid green light would be his end.

Snape started struggling against the rope around his neck as Bellatrix got close enough to claw her fingers in his tattered robes; it was with a gleeful shriek that she tore them clean away, the seams weak from wear and work. With him naked, she smirked and looked towards the two lumps that were Crabbe and Goyle.

'Bring me the iron spider!' she barked at them, and one shuffled off to do her bidding.

A cruel looking implement was thrust into her waiting hand; it was a simple thing with three sharp and curved prongs that had been heated up until red hot. At the site of it Snape fought all the more violently, as his torturer adopted a pout.

'I think Snivellus wants to strangle himself Master,' she said to Voldemort with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

The wizard in the chair smirked at her insinuations.

'The Fork, I think, will suffice in deterring him.'

Draco watched with curiosity as another article was retrieved and brought forth. It appeared to be a boring piece of iron at first glance, until Crabbe or Goyle grabbed Snape's long black hair and titled his head back sharply, before embedding the top two prongs into the man's chin and the bottom two into his sternum, to prevent all movement of the head in one crippling swoop.

The dungeon rung with laughter as the Potions Master was tortured by the aptly named thing, for it looked like a double ended fork. Bellatrix was apparently appeased by it, and with a nod from Voldemort she opened the two fanged jaws of the iron spider wide, and raised it so that that it hovered near Snape's pale thigh; the heat alone would have been agony alone, so Draco guessed. He watched as the crazy witch sunk the hot teeth into the prisoner, who had two things ripped from him; a scream and a chunk of flesh that sizzled before his torturer slung it into a far dirty corner of the room. The action of tearing away sallow flesh was repeated several more times amidst more jeering and laughter, and it was only when Bellatrix lifted the bloody instrument somewhat higher that Voldemort put a stop to things and told her to be seated again.

For several moments the Death Eaters and their Master sat in silence, observing the gasping, bleeding traitor and the burnt craters in his pallid thighs. His head was still forced upright by the Fork, but he kept his dark eyes closed to the spectators.

'Your turn,' Voldemort said to Draco with a smirk, 'but do not kill him.'

It was not without some feelings of purpose and pleasure that Draco strode towards the suffering man, but having watched his aunt lay into Snape had dampened his enjoyment; he felt as though he was being given spoiled meat to tenderise.

Crabbe, Goyle,' the two men plodded forwards, 'take him down and strap him onto the wheel.'

Snape was limp in their grips as he was pulled across the room to where there was a giant cartwheel was held up by a large wooden frame. It could be made to spin by magic, so that the one bound on it was whipped as they grew dizzier. This was the fate Draco intended to lavish on the Potions Master, who was tied naked by his wrists, ankles and neck to the wheel, so that his bare back was exposed to the watching wizards.

A hybrid tool hung on the wall on a hook nearby. It was something that was the product of a bygone torturer wanting to produce a whip that got a quick response from the recipient, as well as leaving said victim with nasty injuries. Hence the man had made a cat o' nine tails with chain instead of leather, and with tiny lead weights instead of knots. The wounds it left were more internal, such as broken bones, though small barbs on the links did tear holes in the skin and muscle as the life and will was beaten out of the unfortunate prisoner. Even so, Draco decided that he was not averse to using it against the man who was once his teacher.

The whip was heavy in his hand and it clinked coldly as he readied himself to use it. Several pairs of eyes were watching him avidly, not least the Dark Lord who made him stagger as he spoke up unexpectedly.

'I want you to count, Severus,' the high, cold voice said, 'and for each lash you miss I want you to start counting again. Is that understood?'

Snape did not answer, and the blatant disrespect earned him the first blow of the night. It felt like he was being stoned, but he only grunted his pain as Voldemort smiled cruelly.

'Well? Do you understand?'

Black eyes latched onto red for a moment.

'Yes…My Lord…'

'Good. Goyle-bring the bucket in.'

There was the sound of a heavy door being opened and then shut; a wooden pail was put down on the floor somewhere, its contents sloshing about inside it.

'Oh, and Severus,' Draco raised his whip to begin properly, as his Master spoke up, 'You forgot to count.'

The cat o´ nine was smashing repeatedly into Snape´s back, the barbed chains tearing the skin cruelly, leaving a crimson pattern of destruction. His godfather was jerking with every stroke; too weak to produce screams any longer he gasped, strained breath rattling in his chest. Snape had refused to count the strokes, defiant to the end, as the Dark Lord had called him, a malicious smile on his face. It didn´t matter for the onlookers, as the blood and screams, as long as they had lasted, had satisfied them nevertheless. Draco raised the heavy whip again, ready to turn the path of the barbaric torture implement after gaining the maximum momentum when he was stopped by his Lord´s voice.

"That´s enough, Draco! Take your place by my side again!" his Lord said, eyes glittering in satisfaction as they roamed the traitor´s crimson covered body. "My Death Eaters, it´s your turn to give Severus Snape the reward for betrayal."

Draco was momentarily stunned as he had used the leaded whip for some few minutes only and was asked to take his seat again. He would have liked to pout but managed to force his face into a Malfoy trade smirk. He let the bloodied cat o´ nine carelessly fall to the floor on the way to his Lord´s side, watchful red eyes following his every movement.

Snape was taken down from the wheel and dumped unceremoniously on the grimy floor where he coughed up blood. Goyle grabbed the bucket that he had put by his feet. He carried it over to where Snape was lying as a prone, bloody mess on the floor; the Death Eaters parted to let his hulking body through. Without an ounce of compassion he tipped the sloshing contents over the tortured prisoner, who screamed out like he had never done before. He writhed and thrashed, while his old fellows just laughed at his torment and kicked him away from them. It was some minutes before he stopped moving and lay still again, gasping and, if Draco heard right, a sob had escaped the proud man. Draco looked at his Lord questioningly.

"Salty lemon juice." Lord Voldemort said with a smirk. "It creates agonising pain while it cleans his wounds and makes him live a few minutes longer."

The dark-cloaked figures formed a circle around the shivering man, using countless curses on him, turning his naked body into a grotesque farce of a human shape. In the end only the white of his eyes interrupted the unified red of his trembling shell, eyes which were trying to beg Harry for help desperately, as his pitiful condition reduced him to tiny whimpers and gasps.

Draco watched this display with something akin to pity for his godfather. Having experienced the feeling of having lost the loved one at least for a short time caused him to frown in sympathy. He was of course jubilant to have his Lord back albeit in the hated form of Potter, but for Snape it had to be hell to be see his Harry being overtaken by the Dark Lord´s soul, love to be replaced with hatred, care with torture. Draco started when his Lord gave the order to _Avada Kedavra _the traitor.

"Please, my Lord, I have an idea. Why don´t we take Snape to Hogwarts and nail him to the entrance doors instead. If the order sees how you are treating traitors in your own ranks they will be terrified of how you treat your enemys. He will soon be dead, but it will be a greater effect even if he is still alive when you nail him to the doors." Draco urgently grabbed onto the tanned hand, the young soft body feeling so differently under his skin.

The evil smile twisting the youthful face in front of him, the cold red glint in former soulful green eyes was looking so wrong on Potter, sending a small shiver of fear down Draco´s back. He still had to get used to Potter in body being his lover now. Crimson eyes stared deeply into Draco´s grey ones before quidditch calloused fingers caressed blond strands of hair before his Lord got up, his black robes sweeping the dirty and bloodied floor as he stepped forward.

"Let us shake the order and nail my illoyal right hand man to Hogwarts´ doors!" The shouted exclamation of Lord Voldemort was welcomed with cheers as the Death Eaters levitated Snape up towards ground level to leave Riddle House and apparate to the gates of Hogwarts. The anti-apparation-ward was still empowered, but the protective wards Dumbledore himself had set had been undone on his very last entrance on Hogwarts grounds the night Snape had killed him. Dark figures slowly made their way up to the deserted looking castle, undisturbed and unstopped.

Upon their arrival at the wooden entrance doors the crimson dropping body was levitated in front of the high doors and heavy iron spikes were sent with great force through his outstretched hands, eliciting low tortured groans, nailing Snape to the dark wood which had seen him and all the others present entering through the very doors so many times in past years. Eyes filled with agony met Draco´s, the expression in them speaking of fear and sorrow. Draco averted his burning eyes, turning around to be embraced the next second by strong arms, black hairs tickling his nose as he pressed his face into his Lord´s neck.

"You are still a young whelp, Draco! All bark but no bite!" laughed Potter´s voice darkly while a hand ran through his silvercoloured hair, sending a delightful shiver through Draco.

"If you are lucky you will survive long enough for the order to find you, Snape. Then you can try the light side´s pity for the murderer of their leader!" the Dark Lord addressed his half-dead former right hand man. "And I still didn´t thank you for your brilliant plan to kill me just to give me the means to get a young and even more powerful form."

Draco didn´t look back when they left Hogwarts grounds again, didn´t want to be reminded of his past, of easier times filled with sneers and taunts while he followed his Lord like a well-trained dog. The anger and disappointment of being pushed aside like a commoner today at the torture was still gnawing at Draco´s temper, so he made his way back to his room at once after having returned to Riddle House. He was surprised when only minutes after he had thrown his cloak over a chair to lie down on his soft bed, sulking, the door connecting his room to his Lord´s bedroom opened. His clothes were suddenly vanished with a wave of his Lord´s hand, the wandless magic still fascinating and frightening Draco.

"Do you want to tell me anything, Draco?" Potter´s youthful voice was tainted by evil and power. Draco slowly sat up, standing before his Lord in all his naked glory, unashamed.

"Why did you allow aunt Bellatrix to be the first to torture Snape after what he did to me together with Potter? You promised me to be the first one! " Draco almost shouted accusingly as he tried to control his annoyance which was nicely fueled by his hurt pride. To look at the hated face didn´t help his self-control.

"On your knees, Draco!" Potter´s body sent out waves of power and anger, and Draco complied, gulping, settling himself in front of his Lord, his eyes fixed on the shining black boots before his knees. "I´ve watched you, Draco, and it has come to my attention that you have a certain problem with your attitude towards me since I´m occupying Potter´s body. How so, childe?" the Dark Lord asked him, walking in slow and measured steps around Draco.

"I´m sorry, my Lord, I was not aware of it. Maybe it´s because when I look at you...I see Potter." The unhappy chuckle answering his words worsened the trembling of Draco´s hands.

"So you look at me and hate me because I look like Potter and you hate him?" Potter´s voice hissed dangerously. "Is that so, Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord! I mean, no, I don´t hate you, I hate him, and you have his body, so..I don´t hate you, my Lord, your body makes me uncomfortable, that´s all." stuttered Draco, his insides cramping at the idea that he was annoying his Lord with every word coming out of his silly mouth.

"And that is excuse enough for you to disrespect me, for looking at me with loathing whenever you think I´m not watching you?" the black leather boots had come to a stop in front of him again, the quiet after the tapping of soles on the hardwood floor made Draco even more nervous, expecting a blow to his body any second now.

"No, it´s not, my Lord. I´m sorry, I will do better, I promise!" Draco tried to control his breathing, taking deep slow breaths to calm down his furiously beating heart.

"I´m afraid you need another lesson, Draco!" Draco shuddered at these words, watching anxiously how the leather boots stepped to the side, coming to a stop in front of the bed. "Come over my lap, Draco!"

Draco got up, his trembling legs almost betraying him, almost refusing to carry his weight. He looked at the Dark Lord questioningly before he slowly bent down and tried to find a way to drape his grown up body conveniently over the dark wizard´s knees.

"You are behaving like a small child today, Draco, pouting and sulking. That is why first of all you have to go over my knees. Brace yourself!" his Lord told him, Potter´s voice overlaying the dangerous hiss of his former Lord Voldemort still forming the horrific image in his mind that he was indeed draped over Harry Potter´s knees. Draco pressed his hands against the cold floor, biting his teeth together to prepare himself for the punishment to come as he felt a cool hand coming to rest on his back right under his shoulder blades. The first slap surprised him; it burned and the area the hand hit was larger than what the canes had been able to touch. It was uncomfortable but he would be able to handle that, he thought with a small smirk.

The blows were coming faster, rocking Draco´s body against dark robes, making his humiliation perfect when his member started to fill out despite the growing pain in his backside. The hand was rubbing his heated buttocks now, gliding into his crack, over his entrance, a finger breaching him just a little way to be withdrawn immediately. Draco moaned, his moan turning into a surprised yelp when the hand sharply smacked his bottom again. Draco had to grit his teeth against the brutal onslaught, his skin being more sensitive now right after the caressing touches.

He let his head hang down, as he felt his groin responding to the rocking movement, shifting his body closer to the groin below him, trying to get more friction for his tingling middle. His needy and achy moans punctuated each slap now, his legs were opening to ask for more and his unspoken plea was heard when the slaps stopped again and the hand rubbed and caressed again, driving down between his legs, causing him to open them even wider, gliding along his cock, along the inside of his thighs to rub his burning skin again before the fingers moved back to his hole.

Draco muttered his protests when the hand caused him pain again, delivering more stinging blows, hitting the insides of his thighs also where he was even more sensitive to the pain, but he still kept his legs opened with sheer will-force, hoping for more caresses soon to follow. He was not disappointed as at the point of agony where his face was wet from tears and his body was shaking with soft sobs the hand stilled again.

A clinking sound was heard and moments later oily fingers were rubbing between his buttocks, making him moan wantonly, until a finger was thrust into him, which he answered with a delighted gasp and a welcoming raising of his hips. His Lord stretched his entrance and played with him until Draco thought he would come, only to yelp in surprise when the hand harshly pulled his testicles away from his groin again to prevent this.

"Get up, Draco!" Potter´s voice told him now and Draco did his best to concentrate on his Lord´s red eyes as he stood redfaced before him. Potter was dead, this was his Lord now, Draco tried to tell himself. With another small handgesture the black robes vanished as well, revealing the youthful well-toned body of his former enemy. The Dark Lord lay himself in the middle of the bed with feline grace, a sly grin lightening the youthful face.

"You will worship my body now, touch it, lick it, anything you want to do, childe! This is me, your Lord, and I expect that you treat this body with the same love and respect as you treated my former one!" Draco hesitantly kneeled down on the bed right beside Potter´s body, staring down onto it for a long time before he lightly moved the fingertips of his right hand from the middle of the chest down to the navel, circling the little knot of skin. The skin was soft and healthy looking. He removed his fingers again to touch the forehead, the lightning shaped scar was almost gone, as were the glasses as the raw magic had changed Potter´s eyes not only in colour but also in function.

The body was not even so bad, Draco thought with a small smile, gone was the corpse-like look, the bony hands, the snake-like nose. Instead there were rosy lips, soft and inviting, the eyes were larger and looking more like almonds in shape than like slits as the former body had had. Draco traced those lips with his finger before he bent down and tasted the lovely mouth in a searching kiss. This body answered the kiss in the same way, the tongue forcing inside his mouth the same way, the crimson eyes boring into his the same way during the kiss. Draco drew back, panting slightly.

He shifted his concentration now towards the middle of the body, letting his fingers trace lines onto smooth skin again. There was a nice bush of black hair, the unruliness matching the hair on his Lord´s head. The member was already hard and ready; it was about the same length but a little bit thinner, and it was absolutely smooth, the smoothest and softest skin of all this body was to be found there under his searching fingertips. There were no ridges and bumps, it looked...beautiful. Draco smiled as he bent down to lick the underside, watching how he made the erect flesh jerk in sensation, took it into his mouth, tasting the precum before he pulled back again.

His eyes followed the strong muscular legs, the beautifully formed feet, then they moved to the strong arms and finally he took the soft hands into his, turning them round and round, caressing and touching every place before he licked over the salty palm of his Lord´s hand. Draco´s eyes searched sleepily narrowed crimson ones before he lay down beside his Lord, moving his hands over every place he could reach, placing soft kisses onto soft skin, biting small brown nipples, sucking them into his mouth until they were hard like the impressive flesh of column.

"Ride me, childe!" his Lord hissed, his fingers wound into blond hair to bring Draco´s head up. Draco looked at him in confusion for a moment before he understood. He blushed as he had never been on top before and didn´t know how to best achieve this. He kneeled over his Lord, who gripped his hips while Draco tried to align the hard cock under him with his entrance. He started to pant in strain as he slowly let himself sink onto his Lord until he finally reached his groin, sitting down with folded legs astride the young and beautiful body under him.

His eyes opened wide in fear when incomprehensible hissed words escaped the rosy lips and Lord Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue to him. Draco wanted to withdraw in panic, reminded of the night Potter had made a long black snake to invade his bowels. He started to shake all over, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to get up just to be stopped by unforgiving hands on his hips.

"Calm down, child! Look into my eyes! Let yourself fall into me!" his Lord spoke harshly to Draco as a terrified sob forced its way out of his throat. Draco blinked, causing two silver tears to roll down his cheeks, then he concentrated on the crimson pool showing him his Lord´s soul. He took deliberately slow breaths to stop his panting. When the hissing continued Draco did not let go of the view in front of him. This was not Potter, Potter was dead, killed by his own stupidity. His breath hitched when calloused fingers closed around his limp member, stroking it, playing with the tip, twisting its grip slowly. The Parseltongue was still in his head as the red eyes were in front of his eyes and he started to pant again when the warmth flowed back into his groin.

Strong hands grabbed his hips again, showing him how to move, how to rise and rock on the hardness inside him, filling him, while the hisses turned into something akin to a beautiful music and he felt like drowning in blood-red pools as ecstasy filled every place in his body. He placed his hands onto the nicely muscled chest, moaning as he moved on top of that body, the body he knew was for him now. Nice warm hands moved over his body, his groin, his burning buttocks, pinching and pulling the reddened skin. Draco shuddered and moaned as he started to move faster and hips met his, bodies clashing together in the rhythm of their hearts.

Nimble fingers twisted his nipples while hisses caressed his floating mind. A rough hand violently tugged at his cock now, confusing Draco as he wanted to push down and the same time push into the hand, a long tortured sounding whine left his mouth as he grit his teeth against the flood of sensations rolling over his body as his insides contracted in waves and strong hips under his body raised frantically to push into him as hands pulled his hips down. Draco tensed and rolled his hips on top of the invading flesh, a short yell leaving his lips as his seed stained tanned skin and a gush of warmth and slippery wetness flooded his bowels.

Draco slumped down onto the young body beneath him, panting heavily, heart still racing as if he had run miles on end, when soft lips kissed his sweaty forehead. Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the heartbeat in the chest beneath his ear. His Lord rolled them around, coming to lie on top of Draco, the hissing of Parseltongue mixing with Draco´s panting in the stillness of the room. Draco looked up again, focusing on the mouth, then on the eyes of his Lord before he raised his head to press his lips onto rosy ones, effectively stopping the hissing. Draco smiled happily when they separated some minutes later. The smile vanished from his face when his Lord got up and went to his room to come back again with an iron rod, his hand gripping the wooden handle. The iron had been heated as it was on the verge of glowing red.

"Get up, Draco! Lie down on the horse, you know how it´s done!" his Lord said, the former possessive smile gone from his face.

"Why...I mean..." Draco couldn´t even think clearly, the look of the hot iron rod frightening him deeply.

"You still deserve a punishment, Draco! The earlier spanking was just foreplay. Did you really think that that could have been your punishment for disrespecting me?" the Dark Lord´s sneer was very disconcerting. "You better move soon or I will heat the rod to a level where it will tear the skin off your bottom when it makes contact."

Draco hurried to the horse, lying his stomach and chest flat against the despised black leater. His Lord fixed the restraints with another show of his wandless magic before he moved behind Draco and hit the iron rod brutally against the already reddened backside. The impact was a shock, but the searing pain of the burn needed some seconds to develop and resulted in pained scream. The damage to the skin was not very deep but painful; the Dark Lord adoringly ran his hand over the red burn crossing Draco´s buttocks, which had already been sensitised to pain through the former hand spanking.

"Please, this hurts too much! I will take another punishment, please, anything you want, Gods!" Draco begged as the pain caused by the burn pulsed through his spine into his whole body, his Lord´s touch increasing the agony.

Lord Voldemort was not known for his mercy, so he rather shook his head in annoyance and took another swing. Draco howled in pain, the hot iron searing his skin like a brand. He thought he would faint there and then, but the fates were not that merciful. The thin iron rod hit his skin again and again, and soon the soft skin formed blisters which were broken by another impact of the rod. Draco screeched in pain at every impact, while between the blows he frantically begged his Lord for forgiveness, for mercy, offering anything if only he would stop this agony.

Snot ran down Draco´s face as he cried in despair, his buttocks sending waves of fire through his shaking body. He was pulling against the restraints, praying to any deity that this would end soon while the heated iron rod raised more blisters and broke his skin. Blood mixed with sperm was running down his thighs, his body shaking in shock when the brutal punishment stopped.

Draco was sobbing in agony; loud whimpers and highpitched whines tore into the silence of the underground room. He had lost his strenght to beg, to fight, to hope. The iron rod was thrown into a corner, much like he himself had carelessly thrown the cat o´ nine away, and his Lord violently thrust into him. Draco´s eyes opened wide in agony, a weak scream leaving his lips when Voldemort´s groin made contact with his burns and raw wounds. This time not even the careful thrust hitting his prostate could better the blinding agony when his tortured backside made contact with the body moving into him. He did not come, no, he was even completely limp while his Lord enjoyed his screams and convulsions.

Draco had no idea that his Lord had not come also when he pulled out to heal his protegé. He gasped in relief when the pain diminished and finally disappeared, leaving him with a tearstained face and racing heart. His entrance was breached again and this time not the sensations on his bottom but in his bottom set his body on fire. He soon screamed again, the pleasure of the penetration taking away the memories of the agony he had had to endure just minutes ago. His Lord alternated harsh fast thrusts with circling hips, making Draco almost crazy with sexual bliss in the process, until he jerked painfully against his restraints, trying to push back against his Lord´s thrusts while his hole massaged the young cock inside him as he came hard and desperate.

"Please..." Draco whispered when his restraints were undone and he was pulled off the horse just to almost faint as his body had been put under too much strain, leaving him weak and dizzy. Strong tanned arms carried him with ease to his bed where soon both naked bodies were joined side by side.

"I´m sorry.." Draco almost sobbed, despair and fear gripping his insides again as he met his Lord´s glittering eyes.

"I have forgiven you, Draco!" the youthful voice spoke of pride and satisfaction. "I have decided to make you my second in command! From now on we will do all things together and tomorrow we will start to plan a way to destroy the Order of the Phoenix! I know you will always be by my side, until the end!"

Draco looked at the powerful Overlord with big eyes full of wonder and greatfulness, his words tearing right into his heart, making him want to bawl in happiness. He swallowed the tears threatening to block his throat before he answered with all the love he felt for his Lord: "I will be yours...until the end!"

* * *

_**Coming ahead in the next chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End: **_

_**Draco´s new status is celebrated and plans for war are made.**_

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

**The Bloody Wretched**

**jka1**

**slythchickASD **

**Madd Girl**


	12. Carnivore

_Once again this chapter was co-written by the Maiden and the Crone!_

_The characters we are maltreating don´t belong to us! And lucky they are..._

_Chapter 12_

_Carnivore_

Draco looked around at the preparations for the feast that he was holding in honour of Lord Voldemort honouring him; that was, when the Dark Lord would formally acknowledge him as second-in-command that very night.

The Hall had long dark tables laid out in much the same manner as a medieval meal; two or three were put end to end on each side of the stone room whilst one, draped with a black cloth, stood on a dais with a large throne behind it; the cushioning and décor of it matched the rest of the place perfectly. There was a smaller, plainer chair beside it as well, just like the others behind the tables.

A feeling of pride welled up inside Draco Malfoy, though where from he was not at all certain. He mused on it and wondered whether it was the sense of being powerful again that created it, though eventually he shook his head of the matter and turned around to stare into the roaring fireplace. It was there that a large, hulking figure, reminiscent of the physiques had by his old school friends Crabbe and Goyle, and he supposed that he was now looking at the father of one of them. It was the latter one he decided, as the facial expression, akin to the look of a stupefied troll, gave the game away.

"That pig looks awfully odd, Goyle," he noted a bit absently. "Smells a bit strange too."

"Er…" the dull eyes looked at him wonkily.

"Where the Hell did you get it from?"

The huge Death Eater struggled for a moment to co-ordinate his lips and tongue together to form speech, but when he managed it at last he slurred "…pig…?"

Draco sneered at the man somewhat disgustedly.

"You know, porcine animal, four legs, makes the same noises as you and offspring do? Oh, forget it…"

He turned to look at the thing on the spit; it was a golden brown colour and it dripped with fat that sizzled deliciously. The head was missing as it already had been lopped off clumsily at some point, and it was probably where the bloodstains in the cobbled yard outside came from, Draco thought. His eyes strayed to the small mousy boy who was struggling to the turn the beast over and over in the hot flames; he was skinny and red-skinned from the infernal heat, and whenever he stopped Goyle senior would hit him hard with a none-too soft fist.

"Get rid of the mudblood," Draco told the large oaf, "before the others see."

He had spotted the Death Eaters coming up the corridor for the pre-arranged meeting, although he supposed at the same time that Voldemort had summoned them via the Dark Mark as well. Where the Dark Lord was though was a mystery.

The men and few women entered the room in silence as they sat themselves down in ran order; when they had established that their Master was not going to appear out of nowhere and curse them all they relaxed and started chatting. Draco overheard threads about everything; Avery for one was yakking on about what he had done to the little muggle girl who lived just down the road from him, and someone, in all likelihoods Macnair, chuckled over a rent-boy or other and what had happened between them and his axe. It was all pointless talk and Bellatrix was loudly spouting off another rendition of torturing the Longbottoms to boot.

Draco looked to his right; the corridor that his fellows had entered the Hall by was empty, but when he looked to his left he saw with a start that the Dark Lord was already very nearly present. With some speed he pointed his wand at the ceiling and let off some sparks that were like purple firecrackers. It caught the attentions of the others who all looked at him irritably, but as he waved them to stand they got the hint.

They stood in silence and Voldemort swept in, staring around at his followers with a slight sneer. Draco bowed to him and muttered a reverence, acts which the rest of the Death Eaters hastily took up. They watched as their Lord and Master swept up to the top table and throne there; he did not sit down but bade the young blond and the black mass of wizards to do so instead. Only once he had the attentions of all and a quiet that one could hear a pin drop in did he start to talk.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," he said without needing to be loud, "such prompt appearances! We have a guest of honour tonight," his eyes flickered towards Draco, who was unabashed at the number of eyes that turned to him, "Our young friend here, Mr Malfoy, has received a great honour that I myself have bestowed upon him. He is now my second-in-command, and you will treat him as such on pain of great torture!"

The sounds of faint muttering started up around the Hall with the last few words, although most of the envy and frank disbelief was expressed in the usual gormless stares and dagger-deadly glares. Draco though just smirked, revelling in the fact that he was yet again one better than the majority of the population.

"I believe the main course is ready for this feast I have held for you, my Lord." He said quietly.

Voldemort smirked and signalled for Goyle senior to bring the strange shaped roast down to the Death Eaters. It had been manhandled onto a large platter with the spike of metal still thrust up inside of it, and it seemed like the great hulk of a man had even burnt his hands in the process. All the same, he lifted up the meal and carried it up to the Dark Lord and Draco, who speared slabs of ready carved meat off of the 'pig'; the latter was still pretty uncertain if it was one. However, nobody else, Draco saw on looking around, really expressed concern over the peculiar beast that they were now hacking into and dissecting. He shrugged and looked at his Lord; the snaky man was civilly cutting his serving into small pieces and was carefully chewing it, though his slitted eyes belied that he knew something to be amiss with the animal. He was still eating it though and taking small sips from the jewelled goblet at his elbow every now and then. Sometimes he picked at the bread that had also appeared from nowhere.

Draco sighed and started eating. He was alright with the meal itself once he got used to it, as were the Death Eaters, some of whom were getting up and taking second or third servings. The atmosphere remained rather relaxed; there was a moderate level of nattering about everyday things and mercifully the likes of the Lestranges were more interested in eating than boasting, for once. Even Draco managed to settle down and enjoy some small talk with Voldemort-or at least, did until a man with a long and twisted face held up a scrap of meat on a fork, eyeing it closely.

"This nipple is human," Yaxley finally said aloud to the Hall.

Everyone froze.

Then, not unexpectedly, the gathering erupted in a tumult of reactions. Some of the Death Eaters visibly turned green and started retching; they dared not to be physically sick in front of their Master and nor did they try to leave without his consent. This only made them look all the more ill as they tried to hold down the nauseous dinner in their guts. The likes of Avery were among this group, whilst there was another that just pushed their plates away, looking politely unwell. As for the rest, Bellatrix paused momentarily and then cackled maniacally; she threw aside her table manners and started to wolf down the meat without decorum. Yaxley was the same; he just shrugged and ate the nipple that was on his fork before he continued with his meal, as did Crabbe and Goyle senior.

At the top table on the dais the Dark Lord had stopped moving all that much. He had just swallowed a mouthful of the human flesh before he put his cutlery down slowly. He had picked up a napkin instead and then taken a sip of wine as he stared all the while around at his men. He placed the goblet down carefully and looked at Draco, who had himself stopped in his tracks.

The blonde was suddenly scared that he was going to be killed for such a thing happening. Having a human instead of a pig for dinner…he had no idea how his Master was going to take such a thing. Would it appeal to his warped and sadistic sense of humour or would it-?

The Dark Lord was laughing his typical high and cold, mirthless laughter. He leaned back on his throne an actually clapped his approval as well, which surprised his new second-in-command greatly.

"Bravo, Draco! A most excellent jest! Was it a mudblood or a muggle?"

Draco sat up suddenly and spluttered, "A…a mudblood, I think, my Lord. Greyback was not kind enough to give us a muggle for your meal."

Voldemort laughed and stood again, not noticing that several of his followers looked half-dead with biliousness. Still with a tight leer on his face, he said also, "And remember, any disrespect towards young Malfoy here and you will find yourself wishing you were never born!"

He started to dismount the stage and head for his chambers.

"Come, Draco!"

Draco scrabbled to his feet and followed hurriedly, yet he remembered to keep an arrogant poise as he followed his Master into the night.

Once in his Lord´s bedchamber Draco was forcefully thrown onto the large bed by the means of wandless magic, the mattress shaking under him like waves of the sea, the motion almost turning his stomach to free it of the offending meal. Within the blink of an eye he was naked and the Dark Lord crept slowly closer, a cruel grin on his face.

"Do you know, what you did to me, Draco?" he asked, his crimson eyes shining in the twilight, emphasising his sinister look.

"No, my Lord. Did I do something?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes, you definitely did. Your jest was so very...stimulating." As if to prove his statement, the Dark Lord pressed his, now freed of his black robes, body against Draco"s to let him feel exactly which part he had stimulated. "Human flesh...it feels like an aphrodisiac to me. I can feel it rushing through my veins, filling me with strength and need. I feel like a beast of prey. I want to take you like an animal, Draco. Get onto hands and knees!"

Draco hesitantly complied, fearful of the strange gleam in his Lord´s eyes. He was not aware of what beast he had unleashed with his carelessness until the Dark Lord´s member ploughed into him without restraint. There was no foreplay, no preparation, no lube, no love, just pure, unadulterated want. It had been a long time since he had last been taken in such a brutal way, and his pained screams filled the room and echoed off the uncaring stone walls.

He did not dare complain or beg, for he knew that it was his own foolishness which had caused his Lord to cross the last boundary of humanity. Tears of regret formed in his eyes. He forced his shaking body to obey, as slightly tanned hands pulled him back until he came to rest on his knees, his head resting on his Lord´s shoulder. One hand held onto his hip while the other sneaked around and started to stroke his only half-erected member. Draco moaned with grateful pleasure when the sparks of ecstasy slowly eliminated the agonizing feeling of his torn muscle being pulled apart with every ferocious thrust.

Strong, white teeth sunk into Draco´s flesh, right in the curve of his neck, and elicited an anguished cry from him. His Lord´s tongue greedily licked over the stinging wound, lapping up the bloody tears his broken skin cried, while he continued his ruthless pounding. The sensation sent a thrill through his body, a thrill only the absolute submission to his Lord could create, a thrill which set his middle on fire until he spurted hot liquid onto the silken sheets. The youthful voice groaned in tortured pleasure beside Draco´s ear, as his muscles contracted around the hard shaft inside him, pulling him deeper as if his body tried to swallow the other alive.

Draco felt himself harshly being pushed onto his stomach, his skin sticking awkwardly to the puddle of cum underneath him, as the one on top of him thrust into him in a frenzy, filling his torn tunnel with his slimy seed. Their harsh breathing was interrupted by Draco´s pained hiss when his Lord, after having come to a stop already, suddenly pushed forcefully into Draco again, sneering at his reaction, before he pulled out. He was surprised when the mattress dipped, indicating that the other one had gotten up and within seconds a once again dressed Lord stood beside the bed.

"Get up, Draco! We have plans to make. Pleasure before business," he chuckled darkly.

Draco struggled to get up, wincing at his sore backside and the disgusting feeling of cooling sperm sticking to his skin in the most indecent places. He waited in vain for a quick cleaning spell of his Lord and grudgingly cast an insufficient Scouring Charm onto himself and dressed as fast as possible into the by the spell discarded clothes now lying in a heap on the floor, before he hurried after his Lord with as much pride in his stride as possible, considering the raw feeling between his legs.

They went through another door, which revealed itself by the touch of the Dark Lord´s hand, and entered a dim library, which was dominated by a large desk, covered in maps and parchment scrolls. Draco gaped at the many Dark Arts artifacts lined up on the shelfs between books on all kinds of magic. He had always thought that his father was having the most extended collection on Dark Arts, but his was nothing compared to what was stored in this room.

"This is my working room. Once I took you inside with me you can enter this room on your own also. You may study in here as long as you want and whenever I don´t need your services in other areas," his Lord leered at him.

They went to stand in front of the large desk, where Draco started to look over the maps laid out. They mainly showed areas of London, both Muggle and wizard, Hogsmead and the area surrounding Hogwarts, as well as some other areas in the south and west of Britain.

"I dealt the Order of the Phoenix its most painful blows already by killing their leader and taking over their..." the Dark Lord sneered evilly, "...knight in shining armour. It will not take much more before the Order falls and wizarding Britain is finally fully under my control. After Snape has turned out to be a traitor we have no spy within their ranks again, but we must find out the best way to decimate their numbers. According to my information there are no more than twenty of them alive at present. Here is a self-correcting list of the Order members we know to be alive."

Draco was handed a worn parchment, listing mostly Weasleys, some Aurors and a small number of people Draco had never heard about.

"They have a headquarter as far as I know from Snape. Why don´t we attack that one. We have more people fighting on our side." Draco asked, dropping the list on top of the overflowing mess of papers again.

"It is protected by a Fidelius Charm, but we know the area it is situated in - a shabby street in Muggle London. I believe it is the former Black residence they are using as headquarters. Unfortunately the house is invisible and unplottable because of the Fidelius on it." the Dark Lord snarled.

Draco frowned for some moments, before he addressed his Lord again. "Well, what if we would simply destroy the whole area. Like that we should be able to blow their headquarters up along with the Muggle houses. The Muggles have something called, uh, bombs, I think, which can destroy a whole building and even a whole street. And many of the Weasleys seem to be a part of the Order. We should raid their family house as well. That filthy vermin should anyway be exterminated."

The Dark Lord stared at him for some seconds before an evil smile twisted his face again. "Very good, Draco. I knew you have potential. The second task is to overtake the Ministry of Magic. Scrimgeour is somebody we have to take more serious than Fudge, the old fool. We have two of our people in the ministry, but nobody is close enough to the minister for an assassination to succeed for sure. He would not step down and as the former Head of the Auror Office he is trained in combat. We could try to use bombs as well in the ministry, but I am not sure how good their Detection Spells are. Basically the Aurors and Hit Wizards as well as the Order members are ready to fight against us. Alltogether their numbers should not exceed onehundred, whereas we have about the same number of Death Eaters."

"My Lord, I don´t want to be offensive, but I think many of our people need better training. The Aurors are trained for battle, as well as most Order members. Our people surely have experience, most of them at least, but they did not really undergo any form of training like the fighters for the light side." Draco remarked.

"You are right, Draco. My people revel more than fight. You are the second-in-command and I hereby assign you with the task of training our men, as well as the recruiting of new Death Eaters." The Dark Lord stared at Draco with a dangerous light in his eyes. "Don´t be mistaken, Draco. I want to see results, and I will not be reluctant to show you my displeasure if you fail your task."

Draco shuddered shortly, before he met his Lord´s malicious glance with fortitude.

"I will not fail you, my Lord!"

****

_Coming ahead in the final chapter of Ad Finem - Until The End:_

_Warfare and desperate deeds in the name of love. Conclusion._

****

_Thanks again for your reviews!_

_slythchickASD_

_jka1_

_Madd Girl_

_The Bloody Wretched_

_darkshadowarchfiend_


	13. All Is Fair In Love And War

_Well, know what? You will get two more chapters instead of one. _

_Hurray! Or so they say..._

**Chapter 13**

**All Is Fair In Love And War**

Draco slouched lazily in the comfortable wing chair in front of the flickering fire, a slight frown marring his otherwise relaxed features, as he concentrated fully on the ancient tome in his hands. His father would have scolded him, had he seen him sitting sideways, with his right leg hooked over the arm of an antique chair, while his head rested against the left wing, his light-blond hair shining like silver against the black velvet.

"What are you doing, pet?" Draco smiled at the feeling of a bronze-coloured hand moving over his shoulder until it came to rest against his throat, the thumb tenderly caressing the sensitive skin at his pulse point.

"Studying," Draco answered quietly, instinctively leaning into his Lord´s touch.

"And what is it you are studying?" he heard the dark figure standing behind him ask.

"Nature Magick - the mastery of the elements," he recited the title of the book.

Draco closed the musty smelling tome with his fingers kept between the pages as a substitute book mark to allow the Dark Lord to have a look at the gilt letters adorning the green leather-cover, or to show his undivided attention, whichever his Lord would prefer. He soon realised that the youthful overlord had decided on the latter when the hand slowly moved down to take the heavy book out of his hands and place it on the small side table.

"You are working hard, Draco. Sometimes I´m thinking you are spending your whole time here in the secret library or outside to oversee the training of my men."

"I want to prove worthy of the trust you have put in me, my Lord." Draco said, getting slightly nervous as he was not sure if he just had been scolded or praised.

"You are doing an admirable job, Draco, but you forgot one thing," the Dark Lord sneered, stepping in front of him.

"And what would that be, my Lord?" Draco inquired with a slight tremble in his voice, flinching when a hand twisted into his hair to pull his head back violently.

"You forgot that above all you have to serve your master!" he hissed at Draco, as the sneer turned into a leer.

Draco groaned with discomfort when the hold on his hair tightened, just barely able to resist the urge to force the cruel hand to let go. The middle finger of his Lord´s free hand followed the line of Draco´s lips before the hand retreated to part black robes, freeing straining flesh.

"Pleasure me, pet!" the Dark Lord whispered, guiding Dracos head towards his throbbing member.

Draco smiled with relief and delight before he licked the small drop of precum from the tip of the rosy cock. The erect column had the same colour as those luscious lips, courtesy of Harry Potter. Draco had come to love this youthful body. His Lord was shorter now, standing at the same height with Draco, but he still commanded the same respect as in his former, more awe-inspiring body, just by the way he moved and talked, his sinister eyes shining with the colour of the blood he would shed if disobeyed.

He carefully engulfed the rigid flesh, licking along the underside of his Lord´s twitching shaft as his lips slowly moved over the soft skin, relishing the small signs of pleasure the other one couldn´t keep in. Draco devoured the passionate gasp escaping his Lord´s slightly opened lips, the tensing of muscles under his roaming hands, the way the hand in his hair eased its cruel grip to glide softly through his silken strands, almost lovingly.

Pleasuring the Dark Lord with his mouth was something else Draco had come to love - the absolute power he seemed to have over the harsh and cruel wizard in this sensual act, being able to reduce him to whimpering and begging, craving for nothing more in this world than Draco´s mouth, Draco´s mercy, Draco´s attention. He readily lavished his full attention on his Lord´s cock, licking and sucking the oozing column, rotating his head to elicit another one of those beautiful moans, lapping the sensitive scrotum to soon suck each ball with utmost care into his mouth, grinning at the whispered pleas betraying his Lord´s need to come.

When he was sure that the adolescent-looking ruler of the Dark side was far gone in his pleasure, Draco moved a finger along the saliva-slick shaft, wetting it thoroughly with his lapping tongue before he moved his hand between his Lord´s legs and searched for the secret entrance. The grip on his hair tensed when he slowly pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscles, but he waited in vain for the irate command to stop the very private intrusion. Without problems he found the small nub with which he hoped to increase his Lord´s pleasure and drive him out of his mind. The usually so controlled wizard screamed Draco´s name, as Draco carefully manipulated him from the inside as well as from the outside.

Soon the narrow hips thrust forward in response to Draco´s ministrations, trying to bury the pulsing manhood deeper into his hot and wet mouth to present him with the result of a job well done. Draco immediately pressed hard onto the base of the now almost dark red shaft, denying his Lord´s impending orgasm as he trapped his seed in his madly twitching shaft. His tongue worked the head of the cock in his mouth as he moved the thumb of the hand between his Lord´s legs over the back-side of the pulled up scrotum while the index finger was still rubbing over the small bundle of nerves hidden deep inside. He enjoyed the tortured look on Potter´s face, his whimpers reminding him of another time when he had fisted the dark-haired boy, until his Lord´s frantic pleas and almost pained sounds reminded him of his limits when he was with his master.

Draco eased the pressure and was immediately rewarded with a torrent of bittersweet semen flooding his taste buds, accompanied by an orgasmic, breathless cry. He savoured the absolute look of ecstasy on the young face above him, lips and cheeks deeply flushed with sexual arousal, and the words he craved to hear most, a whispered 'I love you', hardly audible between heaving breaths.

"Do you want to come also, pet? Are you hard for me?" the Dark Lord asked with a vicious grin on his face, still panting slightly as he closed his fly. Draco wondered how a voice could sound so cold and still so hot at the same time.

"Yes, please, my Lord, I´m aching for you, please, make me come," Draco whispered seductively, looking up at the dark figure with blazing eyes.

"Shoes and trousers off!" he was ordered tersely. The sharp command made his member twitch in anticipation, and he hurriedly bared his lower body.

"Turn around!" Draco started when his arms were pulled behind his back forcefully to be bound tightly at the wrists. "Now lie on the ground, flat on your back!"

His master watched impatiently as he followed the order, twisting his luscious lips into a lecherous grin as soon as Draco stilled on the hard ground, body tense with slight discomfort as he lay on his tied arms. Draco´s heart started to race when a magical cockring was pushed onto his member, causing it to almost hurt as it contracted around him. Why did his Lord restrain his arousal after offering him pleasure? Draco hoped that he had not gone too far when he had taken the liberty to penetrate his Lord with his finger. He grimaced when his legs were pushed back until his knees almost hit the ground beside his head, expecting to be penetrated in a decidedly painful manner within a matter of seconds.

When the youthful overlord moved his knees under his back, pushing Draco´s hips further into the air until his butt stuck straight up and his whole body rested on his shoulders, his bent neck and the tips of his toes only, his eyes widened with surprise. The warm body pressing against him was holding him in position, and seemingly planned to do so for a longer time, as the other one sat down comfortably, sprawling his legs to the side.

"I know you are enjoying to make me beg, and I think you just deserve to be repaid in kind, pet," the Dark Lord sneered at him, before his left hand encircled Draco´s member, while the other one settled on his right arse cheek, pulling slightly to give him even better access to Draco´s cleft and his obscenely offered entrance.

Draco moaned when a pink tongue circled his entrance and finally started to push into his sanctum, while his Lord´s hand stroked him slowly. He almost started to grin like a fool, as being rimmed was something he enjoyed very much, instead he decided to watch his Lord through half closed lids and moan once again. The feeling of the Dark Lord´s tongue teasing his entrance, moving back along his cleft to his lower back and back to push into him while the hand around his cock gained speed was fast bringing him to the point of no return.

His insides contracted as much as the muscles all over his body, as pleasure burned through his middle--but there was no release. Instead his heart started to hammer even faster as pathetic whines forced their way through his tightly clenched teeth. His body was soon bathed in sweat as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss raged through his body, reducing his mind to a red haze of lust, focused on release only. Draco had not been aware of that he had stopped gritting his teeth, but was now loudly moaning while his head moved from side to side, while the Dark Lord was chuckling above him.

"Please...Gods...I need to...please...oh...please...ungh...I´m...please..."

Draco did not even care about if what he said made any sense, because there was no sense for reasoning left in his mind. Stars were exploding in front of his eyes, as his moans slowly merged into hoarse, chocked cries. His hands, captured between his back and the hot body pressing against him, were holding onto the black robe of his Lord, twisting it in his hands as the pleasure soon mingled with pain, his privates seemingly ready to explode from pent up blood and semen. Still the cruel hand working his cock and the sweet tongue thrusting into his almost rhythmically contracting anus gave him the most wonderful sensations.

He screamed when the magical cockring suddenly expanded after endless minutes of sweet torture. His mind seemingly centered on his privates he was eerily aware of the way his semen burned through his urethra, as he was erupting like a vulcano, his convulsing body held securely in position by his Lord. Hot sperm hit his chest and face, sticking to his lips and hair. The sensations rushing through his body were almost too much for him, dimming his senses for some moments as all he could hear was his racing heartbeat while a sparkling veil seemed to have fallen over his eyes.

The next thing he was aware of was that he could taste himself on his tongue. He could also breath more easily again, as he lay on his side while the restraints tieing his wrists together were removed. Once he felt them vanish he weakly turned onto his back, his still too fast heartbeat echoing in his ears. A hand moved tenderly over his forehead, pushing the sweat-saturated hair out of his face.

"Now I know what you enjoy so much in your little game, Draco," the Dark Lord smirked. "We shall play it more often from now on."

Draco knew that one minute ago he would have shook his head, horrified at the prospect, but right now a satisfied smile lit up his exhausted features. His studies and the ongoing war were once again forgotten as a skilful mouth met his smirking lips.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The weeks flew buy, the daily routine only interrupted by raids used to train their young Death Eaters for battle, especially hitting targets like high ministry officials and relatives of order members in the dead of the night, covering the land with a cobweb of terror. Lord Voldemort was the spider and he and his second-in-command made sure that the wizarding world soon realized that the beast came closer and closer to its prey, ready to devour it alive.

For the New Year´s Eve, or rather night, they had planned one of their more important schemes--the destruction of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco had personally ventured into the darker areas of London to find Muggles who were professionals dealing with explosives and luckily also ready to plant a bomb or two for the right amount of money. Their breaths formed small clouds in the cold air as he and his Lord, accompanied by ten Death Eaters Apparated to the far end of Grimmauld Place.

Draco screwed up his nose at the sorry sight the run down Muggle street offered. Behind many windows there was light shining through drawn curtains and music, laughing and loud talking could be heard. He could not understand how a noble family like the Blacks could have wanted to live in such a place, infested by Muggle vermin, whereas the manor his family had lived in was comparable to a castle and far away from the prying eyes of Muggles. Mulciber and Hutchins, one battle-tried and one newbie Death Eater made their unerring way towards them, their bodies appearing bit by bit out of thin air as they threw their invisibility cloaks off.

"They are there. I saw Lupin entering the house just an hour ago. The house is invisible, but it is in the place we assumed. They are using the Black residence." Mulciber said quietly.

"Lupin. So it is true--another traitor in our ranks, but that is not important any longer, as tonight he will die along with scum the likes of him!" the Dark Lord hissed.

Draco nodded with satisfaction, glad that they had invented a new system of command, dividing every plot into separate command cells, executed by Death Eaters who were notified in private and only shortly before they had to move out. There were no plans laid out during meetings any longer and nobody except of Draco and the Dark Lord himself knew what plans they had made. This way they had been able to prevent almost all unwanted encounters with Aurors or the Order and none of their raids had been thwarted. Draco did not waste one thought or a feeling of pity on the Werwolf or whoever might be in the Black residence. War was just that; you could not allow yourself to feel, especially not for the fighters of the enemy side.

The Death Eaters withdrew into the shadows when a black Mercedes stopped close to them. Draco signalled for his Lord to stay behind as well as he moved closer to the car, where a pockmarked, pale face, framed by black hair greeted him through an opened car window.

"You know the place and what to do, Ian. Here is the rest of the money," Draco said quietly, handing the smirking man a large bundle of Muggle money, called Pounds.

Draco had stopped to wonder why Muggles gave their things stupid names, as those pieces of paper where surely not weighing even up to one pound and surely not like onehundredthousand. Muggles were simply inferior and dimwitted, and from today on Draco would add self-destructive to the list of reasons why it was okay to decimate Muggles. This Muggle, oddly reminding him of Potter´s friend Finnigan, obviously didn´t care that he and his partners in crime were about to kill dozens of peacefully celebrating Muggles tonight, if everything went according to plan.

"Nice teh do business with yeh, Drake," the bomb planter grinned as he thumbed through the paper money.

Three of the Muggles left the car with large bags in their hands, while a fourth one was waiting in a front seat, right behind the steering wheel they used to direct their contraption, as Draco knew. They walked down the dark street as if they were just taking a walk and soon disappeared into shadows. Draco balled his slightly trembling hands to still them, nervous that the plan might not work out. It had been his idea after all and he was sure that his Lord would bloody his hide before the night was over, if anything went wrong.

He released the breath he had not known he had held in when he saw them strolling back to their car and him, just as unhurried as they had been on their way down the street. Their bags were empty now, as it seemed, and Ian grinned all over his face.

"T´was a walk´n the park. One of the houses has a nice gas tank in the garden. In..." he checked a watch fixed to his wrist, "...one minute and thirty seconds t´will go booom. Just stay´way from there. We are off now. Yeh know my number if you need someth´ng ´gain, Drake."

Draco nodded and watched quietly as the car was started and turned to follow the street back the way it came. Slowly the Death Eaters came out of the shadows, and a warm shoulder pressed against his. When he looked to the side his eyes met questioning crimson ones.

"In about a minute it should happen, my Lord," Draco said, trying to hide his anxiety. "They said we should stay away from there."

He was praying to whatever deity, that the Muggles had not tricked him or were no good in their profession. The Dark Lord nodded and diverted his attention to the end of the street where they could make out the houses between which the headquarters of the Order was hidden. Only seconds later the house appeared out of nowhere, and the front door opened, releasing a black-clad figure with dark hair. When the man was at the foot of the small stairs leading down to street level he looked up, revealing Severus Snape´s face. Draco started when his Lord made an angry sound, before he stepped onto the street and strode towards the seemingly frozen figure.

Draco gaped at the back of his Lord until he decided to follow him, unheeding Ian´s warning. "My Lord, he warned not to go closer. I don´t think..."

"I will kill this traitor once and for all. He must not escape!" the Dark Lord hissed, raising his wand, obviously refusing to slow down or even stop. "Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curse met only empty air, as Snape had raised his own wand and, after a short look at the place where the now vanished headquarters were located, Apparated out. Draco grabbed onto the arm of his livid looking Lord, trying to push him back towards where the others were waiting as he nervously looked back and forth to judge if the distance was still safe for them. That he had no idea which distance was dangerous and which safe did not help to calm down his racing heart.

"Please, my Lord, we have to-"

Draco was not able to end his sentence, as he felt a violent gust of wind smashing into his back, throwing him against the body of the Dark Lord before he was hurtled through the air for a second. His surprised scream was abruptly cut off when he crashed into a parked car. His head was spinning as he lay on the cold ground, dazedly looking up into the sky, where the Dark Mark burnt in its eery green light while another explosion illuminated the night for a second. Draco was not sure if the light had simply died down or his eyes were closed, but he could not care less about the reason for the darkness engulfing him.

"Draco, get up! We have to Apparate!" he could hear his Lord´s stern voice protruding from the pandemonium of screams and noise surrounding him, soon followed by an irritating hand shaking him.

His eyelids obeyed his command to open only hesitantly, finally allowing him to make out the tense face of the Dark Lord, blemished with a narrow trail of blood running down from his hairline. Draco blinked twice before he closed his eyes again, as he slowly regained feeling in his body and did not appreciate the sensation at all. Gods, he hurt!

"_Get up now_!" the Dark Lord screamed at him with something akin to worry on his young face.

Draco started at the shouted order, trying to push himself up, just to sink back to the ground with a gasp when a lance of fire shot through his back, the greater part of the searing pain radiating from a place which oddly enough felt as if something was stuck in his flesh.

"...can´t..." he panted, his face contorting with pain.

Draco would have grinned at the nasty swearwords escaping those rosy lips he so loved to kiss, but instead he screamed, as his Lord had chosen that very moment to raise his upper body to hold him close with one arm, raising his wand with the other to Apparate both of them out of the place where now several Aurors appeared with loud pops. The pain had made Draco light-headed once again, and he clinged to the other one´s robes in a desperate attempt to escape the darkness closing in on him.

"Stay with me, pet!" the Dark Lord whispered, pressing Draco even closer to him, as if he was afraid to lose him. "_Apparate_!"

The swirling of the Apparition proved too much for Draco and darkness finally claimed him, a darkness filled with images of the worried and distraught face of the Dark Lord, his crimson eyes shining with love as he was looking down on him.

_Please, donate a rewiew to the poor writer! Pretty please!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Once again a big thank you to the brave reviewers of the last chapter!**

**jka1**

**Madd Girl**

**slythchickASD**

**Karlen**

**  
**


	14. Until The End

_Thank you, my dear reader, for having followed this story to the last chapter, _

_for your interest and the time you invested in reading my humble and twisted writing!_

_I also want to express my gratitude to Joanne K. Rowling who gave us a wonderful, magical world to play with._

**Chapter 14**

**Until The End**

White hot pain was searing through him, tearing him out of the numbing darkness he had so easily rested in. Draco tried to escape the agony, his body instinctively moving away from the source of distress as he moaned pitifully. His mind was a muddled mess of pain and confusion, unable to process what was happening to him.

"Hold him down!"

The tense voice of his Lord was piercing the haze surrounding him, immediately filling him with a sense of being protected and cared for, even though he soon found out that the one to be held in place was obviously he himself.

"This is going to hurt, pet. Let the pain flow through you and wash away your weakness."

Whispered words, filling him with dread as he rapidly gained awareness. Draco realised now that he was lying on a bed, his bed. Cold air was caressing his naked and seemingly wet skin, causing him to shiver even harder. Death Eaters were grabbing onto his limbs, their hands almost painful on his weak and hurting body. Memories flashed through his brain as he remembered the raid, Ian and Snape, the feeling of being hurtled through the air, the pain in his back and the weird sensation of something being stuck in his flesh.

Was this what had happened, what caused him to feel so wretched? His fear was confirmed, when he felt something pulling at the painful wound. He tried to stifle his scream by burying his face into the pillow his head was resting on. The Dark Lord cursed under his breath, yanking harder on whatever was obviously securely lodged within his body, until Draco could feel it moving within his flesh. His scream was still reverberating in the room when he let himself fall back into the dark sea of dreams which was beckoning him, welcoming the soothing feeling of black waves closing in over him.

ooooooo

He felt weightless, warm, comfortable, like a baby floating in its mother´s womb. Soft sounds were enfolding him, words reaching his ears without revealing their meaning to him. He was treading the border between awareness and sleep, clinging to this state of content nothingness.

"Pet, come back to me. I need you."

Draco frowned slightly at those words, which had somehow found entrance to his shelter. The voice had sounded male, familar. He slowly emerged from his light sleep, blinking softly as his blurry sight focused. Crimson, clouded eyes were resting on him, their owner standing by his bed, obiously lost in thought, before a small smile graced those rosy lips.

"Draco, you are awake, finally," the Dark Lord said quietly. "It´s high time. You´ve been asleep for two days."

"No wonder I feel stiff as a board," Draco croaked, flinging the blanket aside to sit up at the side of the bed, revealing that he was dressed in black silk pants only. He scowled as vertigo overcame him as soon as he resumed an upright position. "Fucking Muggles! That went well."

He carefully tried to assess his physical state, relieved to find a general stiffness in his muscles only, but no pain. His hand moved searchingly over the place where he had gotten injured during the bombing, but all he could feel was the tangle of scars induced by the Cicatror Potion. There was no sign of any newly required wound.

"You are completely healed, but your body needed to rest, as you had gone into shock." his Lord took a small vial from the chest of drawers. "Here, drink this. It will strengthen you."

Draco carelessly gulped the potion down, immediately feeling a warm tingling rushing through his body. His head stopped spinning within seconds, and the slight tremors indicating his weakened state abated. He got up with a satisfied smirk on his face, stretching his joints before he poured himself a glass of water.

"Is their HQ destroyed?" Draco asked between two sips.

"It is. They wrote about it in the Prophet--'Tragedy strikes the Order of the Phoenix once again'," His Lord chuckled darkly. "A female Auror and Lupin died, as well as four of those Weasleys, well, and some Muggles, unfortunately not enough dead, but at least their Headquarters are ashes."

"Too bad for them that it will not rise from the ashes like a phoenix," Draco said with a sneer.

"True, so true," the Dark Lord cackled evilly.

"Ah, Gods, I need a shower," Draco grimaced at how sticky his body felt, and the smell invading his nostrils was equally disturbing to him.

"By all means do so. And hurry, as I need to satisfy some--basic needs. You had me waiting long enough because you got hurt." The leer on the bronzed face told Draco exactly what basic needs his Lord was talking about.

He felt his loins stirring at the promise he saw in the crimson gaze wandering over his lean form. Draco had to use all his willpower not to jack off in the shower, as his body decided to revel in sensual anticipation. He groaned with discomfort when his member tried its best to corrupt his attempt at putting on his trousers, but finally he won and made his way back to the sex-god awaiting him. All the worse was his shock when he entered his room to find a cane in his Lord´s hand, of course the one he had come to fear most.

"My--my Lord, I didn´t--did I do something wrong--is it because I got hurt?" Draco sputtered, dreading the inevitable pain. No matter how much pleasure there would be in the end, he simply hated the fucking cane.

"Yes it is, Draco," the Dark Lord confirmed with an austere expression on his face, causing Draco´s insides to clench with anxiety.

Draco was completely astonished when his Lord pushed the cane into his trembling hand and started to undress.

"You owe me some pain, Draco, as it was my fault that you got hurt. Your planning was excellent, and still I almost lost you because of my misconduct. The cane worked so well on you, pet--I believe I need to be punished with it also. I will submit to you today, body and mind."

Draco stared wide-eyed at the cane in his hand, his mind refusing to comprehend what was going on, refusing to believe it. This cane hurt like hell, and it broke the skin. Nobody in his right mind could ask for such a caning. Surely this was some kind of test, trying his loyalty towards his master, but looking up into his Lord´s glittering eyes he found nothing but honesty there.

"Pain washes away the weakness." his youthful master said softly, kneeling down gracefully before Draco. "There is pleasure in pain. Please, pleasure me, pet."

Draco felt a smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, as he looked down at the most powerful wizard of the Dark side, who knelt before him with submissively lowered head. He was beautiful, breathtaking even with the way his raven hair veiled his boyish face, the way his buttocks tensed now and then, the way his skin was glowing in the soft candle light, the way those strong thighs parted to allow him an even better view on the steadily filling out manhood. Slowly Draco brought the tip of the cane under the other´s chin and raised the beautiful, bronzed face up with slight pressure, until those red, shining eyes met his.

"I´ll give you what you need," Draco breathed, feeling a surge of power rushing through his veins, intensifying his arousal.

Draco slowly walked around the naked youth, dragging the tip of the cane over the soft skin, eliciting a small tremor running through the bronzed body. When his prey´s breath started to speed up in anticipation, Draco came to a stop behind the young body, swiftly raising the cane to let it fall onto the unblemished back, right below the shoulder blades. The Dark Lord gasped in surprise, bracing himself with his hands on the floor for a moment, as the impact had thrown him off balance.

"You will call me master, not Draco or pet!" Draco hissed, letting his fingertips glide over the rapidly raising welt.

"Yes, master," the youthful overlord panted, resuming his position once again.

"Get up!" Draco ordered, conjuring chains and manacles fixed to the ceiling, which immediately captured the Dark Lord´s wrists, and a large mirror, covering the opposite wall, allowing Draco to see his Lord´s facial expression when standing behind him.

Draco devoured the restrained gasps and hisses, which slowly merged into pained cries, savoured how the beautiful face, at first depicting proud mastery of pain soon expressed abject misery, as Draco let the cane paint an agonizing, crimson picture on the bronze canvas of his back, buttocks and thighs. It had taken Draco mere minutes to reduce the Dark Lord to a trembling and sobbing bundle, the cruel cane having the same effect on him as it usually had on Draco.

Draco would have felt pity, if not for the many times he himself had suffered under the cane, wielded by the same man without mercy. It was an intoxicating feeling to have his own master at his mercy now--and showing him none. Draco knew how absolutely devastating the agony must have been, and found it confirmed when he raised his Lord´s head, which he had let fallen onto his chest, to find tears painting glittering paths onto the beautiful face, which was contorted with pain.

"I could come to enjoy this--and I think you do enjoy it, too," Draco smirked, his pale hand pointedly encircling the proudly jutting member.

The Dark wizard flinched violently, moaning with pleasure as he instinctively thrust into Draco´s hand.

"Now, now. Your pleasure is mine to give," Draco rebuked the panting man, letting go of the straining member.

"Please, master," rosy lips whispered, as red eyes burning with lust sent him a challenging stare from under long, black eyelashes and narrow hips thrust forward in a silent invitation.

Draco shook his head with a sardonic smile, fetching the cock ring his master had so generously acquired for restraining his pet´s arousal. The Dark Lord´s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the large silver ring in Draco´s hand, before his features twisted into a deliberately defiant expression, as the cock ring magically tightening around his throbbing and leaking manhood.

"Don´t pretend! I know you love it," Draco chuckled. "Only one more thing left."

He enjoyed the slight flinch he caused by raising a black blindfold into his Lord´s field of vision. Draco could feel how his muscles tensed when the blindfold closed over his eyes, could hear the breathing which had evened out speeding up again. He hoped that taking away his playmate´s sight would enhance his other senses, especially his sense of touch.

Draco slowly let his tongue glide over the heaving chest, sampling the salty taste of the glistening skin. He smiled as he elicited a sensual gasp by biting onto a rosy nipple, before grabbing the cane and creating a line of fire across the front of his Lord´s thighs. Obviously he had not expected such, which was proven by the loud scream resounding in the room.

The blonde was like a cat playing with a mouse before moving in for the kill, alternating tender caresses with painful blows, until every touch, whether sensual or agonizing, elicited reactions beyond the powerful warlord´s control.

Draco was moving away after each and every touch, trying to keep his next move unpredictable by using a random pattern of sensual stimulations alternating with equally varying numbers of blows to keep the other one under constant tension, as he could never guess if the next touch would bring him pleasure or pain. The slender body was trembling badly under his ministration, and covered in sweat and bleeding welts. Draco even thought he was able to detect tears staining the black silk tied over crimson eyes.

He smirked as he pushed an oil-slick finger into the tiny opening securely nestled between those luscious mounds, eliciting another stifled scream, followed by whimpers, groans and cries as he held the lithe body to him, causing pain by irritating the bleeding welts on his Lord´s behind while his fingers were playing with the tightly clenching hole.

In the past he had not been keen on sticking his member into anybody´s anus, as the idea of entering such a grimy place had made the Malfoy heir cringe, but now he was not the same person any longer, and after having been taken that way for months, the use of this part of the body was as natural to him as the use of his cock. Draco would have liked to be on top for once also, having developed a certain curiosity, but his Lord was obviously so dead set on being the dominant one, that today presented his one and only chance to turn the tables.

"Do you like this? Do you like my fingers inside your hole?" Draco asked breathlessly, painfully aware of his own arousal.

"Yesss...I like...this," his lover panted, slightly pushing back against the invading digits.

"Do you want more? Do you want me to take you? Then beg me for it," Draco anxiously held his breath at the ensuing silence, which was only interrupted by the ragged breathing of his Lord, until-

"Please...fuck me, master!" his lover answered throatily, pressing against Draco once again.

Draco´s member throbbed in time with his hammering heart, and he had to stiffle a moan of his own as he rubbed his clothed groin against that inviting piece of ass. He grinned at the irony that he should take the Dark Lord´s virginity, the way he had taken his own, seven months ago. Potter, the little fuck-toy, had naturally not been a virgin any longer when being overtaken by the Dark Lord´s soul, but the Dark Lord himself had never been taken.

"I will!" Draco said, whispering an incantation which vanished the chains holding his Lord in an upright position.

The Dark Lord immediately fell onto hands and knees, too exhausted to stand without support. Draco stared down at the beautiful body, which was ready for being ravished by him, before he removed the blindfold from his Lord´s eyes. His Lord shortly looked to the side, glancing at Draco as he let his trousers fall. Draco knelt down behind him and with a secure grip on those slender hips he set his weapon against its target and pushed against the loosened opening until his manhood was gliding into his Lord. He buried himself with one sharp thrust in the tensing man, who arched his back with a pained cry before he let his head fall, shaking and gasping.

"Merlin!" Draco gasped, almost coming there and then as his lover´s muscles clenched spasmically around him, trying to fight the intrusion.

For a whole minute none of them moved, as this was an entirely new and overwhelming experience for both of them. One overcome with pleasure, the other one with pain, they tried their best to adjust to the new arrangement. Finally Draco slowly slid out and pushed in again, almost tenderly so, until the painfilled gasps gained a sensual quality again.

"Harder and...faster!" the strained, boyish voice tore through the haze of lust surrounding his mind.

Crimson eyes met his in the mirror, burning with desire. Draco thrust harshly into his lover, moaning as the mirror reflected a boyish face contorting in a pained but all the same ecstatic expression as he rammed into the trembling and sweat-slick body, eliciting another beautiful cry which set all the right places in him on fire. They kept eye-contact through the mirror, as their lust took control.

Draco soon found a hard rhythm and the right angle, forcing hoarse screams of pleasure from his black-haired lover. He did not last long. Having been on edge for too long, he gave a hoarse cry of his own when his orgasm was striking him like a burning fist squeezing his balls, forcing his seed into his Lord. They both fell to the ground in a gasping and shuddering heep. Draco was completely spent and forgot for some moments, that the other one was still denied release by the cock ring, until whimpered words tore him out of his blissful rest.

"Please...need to come."

Draco scrambled off the still shaking body beneath him and turned him carefully over onto his flogged back. His cock was of an angry purple, leaking copious amounts of precum. Draco smeared the slimy liquid thoroughly over the madly twitching organ. Even though his Lord was clenching his teeth he couldn´t repress the keening sound rising in his throat as Draco worked his swollen flesh while sharply pulling his testicles away from his body. Draco was surprised that his member hardened again. Deciding against ending it there, he climbed over the so thoroughly mistreated shaft and let himself sink onto it with a small pained frown.

He rocked himself on his writhing lover, who was going half mad with sensations, letting loose an endless string of pleas and curses and declarations of how hot Draco was. Draco moaned when a hand closed over his member to pump it vigorously, while he himself had set his hands on the tensing thighs behind him to be able to rock and rotate on the rock-hard column filling him. Unable to last, he gave the command to undo the cock ring. As his lover arched with an inhuman scream he felt the cock inside him throbbing, sending him over the edge also.

They lay on the ground for a long time, clinging together as their ragged breathing evened out and the sweat dried on their skin. Finally Draco raised his head to look into the thoroughly sated looking face of his lover.

"You know, I was thinking about something-" Draco said slowly. "You really made some mistakes in the past. Within the last minutes I could think of eleven times that you screwed something up."

"Really?" the Dark Lord asked with raised brows.

"Yep, but I´m sure I´ll be able to find more." Draco said eagerly, trying to suppress a mischievous grin. "I´m sorry, but the coming weeks will be hard on you. So many punishments-"

"Draco-"

Draco sobered at the serious expression on his Lord´s face, kicking himself inwardly for having gone too far again.

"Draco, I love you!"

Draco´s eyes widened with surprise. Not that he hadn´t heard those words before--and how had he always craved to hear them--but his Lord had only spoken them at the peak of sexual pleasure. Love declarations exchanged during sex but not repeated in everyday life did not really count in Draco´s opinion, although he knew that his own had reflected his true feelings. His mind was a mess of thoughts and emotions, until he became aware of the look in those crimson eyes. A look of anxiety and growing hurt. Only now was he realising that he had only stared at the other one in shock.

"I love you, too!" Draco said with a beatific smile, his heart missing a beat when those rosy lips crashed against his for a breathtaking kiss.

An eternity later they emerged from their rapture of love. Their kiss may have lasted only seconds, but to Draco it felt like a lifetime of happiness. His Lord had rolled them over, if to be on top or to relieve his for sure badly hurting back Draco didn´t know. Lying now half on top of Draco, he fondly caressed the blond hair and soft lips.

"By the way, my name is Tom," the Dark Lord said, a lopsided grin on the boyish face.

ooooooo

Draco retired to the secret study whenever he had no other duties or spent private time with Tom. He was searching for anything which could make the difference between losing and winning this war. He was studying and training all alone, unwilling to let anybody know of the magic he was trying to learn. It was ancient magic, called nature magic, a magic frowned upon, as wizards associated it with old fairy tales, a magic too primitive to work with. Anyway, according to popular belief it was a frigging useless magic to be able to call forth rainclouds in Britain. Nevertheless Draco was intend on mastering the element of air, which meant controlling rain, fog and storm. Ever since he had been a child they had touched something deep inside him, which had made it easy for him to decide on studying nature magic.

The winter had passed by and spring was in full bloom when the relatively quiet time ended, the time of raids and assassinations, the time of leisure and pleasure. They had overtaken Hogsmeade, the only pure wizarding settlement in Britain, and terribly wrecked the ministry by killing half of the heads of offices as a warning to the minister not to interfere. In a secret meeting at the dead of night, in the minister´s house, his wife and children at wandpoint, Tom had offered Rufus Scrimgeour to keep his post and his life if he replaced the recently deceased with Lord Voldemort´s followers. Scrimgeour had accepted. Tom had decided to let the minister live until they had won the final battle, after which they would easily overtake the ministry.

Draco in the meantime had managed to double their numbers, recruiting all of Slytherin´s and half of Ravenclaw´s fifth to seventh years, a nice number of able wizards and witches throughout Britain, as well as repeatedly breaking out their arrested people from the ministry jail and Azkaban. Adding the vampires and werewolves, their main allies, their numbers were above threehundred. Their dementors were breeding and going into the hundreds, a fact which made Draco somehow nervous though, as he was in fact terrified of the horrific creatures.

Draco was certain of their victory. There was nothing which could go wrong now. Their followers were well-trained, and outnumbering the light side. Tom on the other hand got more and more nervous, sometimes lashing out at Draco, who had no idea what was going on with the other one--until one day towards the ending of April.

"Pet, come here. I want to talk with you." Tom said quietly, his face deliberately expressionless, as he pulled Draco into his arms. "There is something I have to show you. In this diary you can find the way to activate a horcrux. There is still one of them out there. It is holding a piece of my soul. If anything happens to me-"

"Tom, no, nothing will happen! We will win, you´ll see!" Draco interrupted him, unwilling to have such terrible discussion, which made his heart ache with fear.

"Draco, hear me out! This is important! If anything happens to me, you have to find this last horcrux, a golden locket. It was stolen from the place where I hid it. All the details are in the diary. There might be a connection to Regulus Black, who was a Death Eater and turned traitor, but he died in 1980. All the Blacks are dead and their house is now destroyed. I´m not even sure if he was the one who took the locket. You must try to find this horcrux! I can´t make a new one as I already split my soul into too many pieces to risk making even one more horcrux. With the locket and this diary you can bring me back again if I shall die!"

Draco stared at him, aghast, shaking his head slowly until he started to shout in annoyance. "_Don´t you dare say such terrible things ever again to me. You will not die! I will not let you die! Stop talking about it! I don´t want to hear it!_" He regretted shouting at Tom, but he knew that he would cry if he didn´t let the raw emotion out in any other way. So he screamed at the one he loved.

"Draco, please, please, please, calm down! I love you! I want to stay with you forever! I promised! You have to know about the horcrux though, just in case. Maybe everything will go well, but if not, you have one more chance to be with me again, if you can find that locket. You know the final battle will take place soon. I´m sorry, pet, I truly am, but I have the feeling-"

"_Don´t you dare say it!_" Draco interrupted him with a shout, but soon his voice was only a broken whisper, stifled by his sobs, "Don´t you dare. Just kiss me...please."

ooooooo

The battle had lasted for hours already, and still there was no end in sight. They were scattered over a wide area in the scottish highlands, far away from civilisation, as both sides had agreed on. Night was closing in, which meant that the vampires would soon join them and the werewolves transform. The sweeping hills were littered with bodies, many of them withour their heads, which were impaled on their engorged wands, a common Death Eater practice to instill fear into their enemies. Screams were permeating the air, screams filled with pain and despair.

Draco tried to stay close to Tom, somehow reassured by the way his love slaughtered the enemy left and right, leaving a path of death and destruction behind him. Tom looked like the angel of death, his black robes billowing in the slight breeze, his red eyes shining with desire to kill and his beautiful mouth twisted into a cruel smile. Draco would have jumped him there and then, if only he had not needed to protect himself against two hit wizards, who had obviously decided to take him out of the picture. Of course the other side knew about his status as second-in-command, and obviously also about his relationship with the Dark Lord.

"Come on, Death Eater bitch, is that all you are capable of?" taunted him a tall brown-haired wizard with piercing, dark eyes.

"It must be true, what they are saying, that he slept his way up to the top," jeered the other one, a feisty redhead.

"_Augureo_!" Draco whispered the incantation for the viscerating curse with narrowed eyes, incensed at the jibes at his person.

The middle of the red-haired man suddenly seemed to explode and his intestines rained onto the rich green pastures. Unfortunately the other hit wizard was not as shocked by the spectacle as Draco had hoped, but sent a stunning curse at him, which he was not able to shield completely within the short time between his own curse and the curse hurtling at him. Draco crashed to the soft ground, groaning as the world spiralled in and out of his vision. When he felt the ground shaking beneath him, he at first thought himself to be dizzy, until he glimpsed the towering figures walking into the battle. Giants. Tall like trees they were swinging their legs and arms, sweeping the tiny humans aside as if they were insects.

Draco had no time to observe the giants, as the remaining hit wizard decided to free him of his wand at this very moment, before his boot connected with his middle. He forgot how to breath as the pain made him roll into a ball. The hit wizard´s unpleasant chuckling turned into a surprised yelp when Draco grabbed one of his ankles and pulled sharply. Before the brown-haired brute could recover from his fall Draco tore the knife out of its sheath on his belt and slit the hit wizard´s throat, who stared at him with shocked eyes, trying to stem the blood-flow with his fluttering hands.

"Oopsie, the bitch just killed you!" Draco hissed venomously at the dying man.

"Draco, are you-"

Draco turned around to give Tom a reassuring smile, but it froze on his face when he saw the reason why he had not finished speaking. Snape was standing behind Tom, with a sword in his hand, the gleaming steel besmirched with blood, his love´s blood. Draco´s eyes widened in shock as he watched a head with black hair and a worried expression forever edged onto the beautiful face rolling a short distance, before it came to a halt, its empty eyes, now of a dull green, staring at him.

"No...no, no, no, no_nonoNO_!" His voice grew from an unbelieving whisper to a thundering scream, as he shook his head in denial, staring in shock at the dead body of his love.

"_What have you done? What have you done, you goddamn bastard_!" Draco screamed, grabbing his wand out of the by now dead hit wizard´s hand, holding the bloodstained knife still in his other, as he marched towards Snape, who met his hateful gaze unflinchingly.

Why had he protected Snape before, why had he tried to save his life when Tom had wanted to execute him? If only he hadn´t shown any pity, felt any obligation towards the traitor. Draco felt like breaking apart, falling into pieces, which only one person would have been able to put together, but that person was gone. His mind was in shambles, his thoughts all darkened by blinding sorrow and hatred. He could feel something cold and black gripping his heart, making him smile within, at the thought of-

"Draco...I had to do it. You are free now...and Harry is free, too." Snape said quietly, with tears in his eyes.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, looking questioningly at his godfather. "You loved him, Severus? How much did you love him?"

"Harry was my world," Snape answered with a small twitch around his mouth.

"Would you like to have Harry by your side again?" Draco said, frowning slightly.

"Of course I would," his godfather replied.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Draco whispered, watching without remorse how his godfather fell to the ground in a body bind, unable to move any part of his body except of his wide eyes.

"You know, Severus, Tom was _my _world. You killed the man I loved because he killed the man you loved. You like justice, so I think it´s only appropriate that as you tore out my heart I also tear out yours," Draco said, cutting into the heaving chest, uncaring of the tears making their way out of his godfather´s black eyes, or of the ones running down his own face.

A small number of Death Eaters was approaching him. Startled and unsettled by their master´s death they turned towards Draco for guidance, but Draco was busy, offering the stunned Death Eaters a ghastly sight. Draco had never before known that it would be such hard work to get the heart out of someone´s chest, as the ribs proved to be extremely defiant, and it took him a good deal of time to break the ribcage apart to get his prize. But when he stared at the bloody clump in his hand, he felt no satisfaction.

The heart in his hand was as dead as the one in his chest. He carelessly threw the piece of muscle away and got up. His legs were shaking as he stepped closer to the body he had caressed so often, the body which had moved against his mere hours ago. Draco softly took one already cooling hand into his and kissed the palm tenderly. He felt dead and empty inside, but at the same time he seemed to drown in raw emotions, which filled him with energy.

"Swarm out and tell our men to immediately return to the mansion. The battle is over for them, as it is for him. This is my battle now." Draco addressed the Death Eaters, who were staring at him with something akin to pity and unease.

Draco did not deign to look at them any longer, as he raised his bloodstained hands at his sides, looking up at the sky as he started to mumble the incantations to connect his magic with the elements. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, enjoying the feeling of the wind gliding through his fingers and playing with his hair, filling him with power. When he opened his eyes again, there were black clouds brewing above the battle field, and thunder started to rumble. From afar he could hear the faint popping sounds of the first Death Eaters disapparating, giving him a faint sense of satisfaction at the fact that they had obeyed him.

The giants were intrigued by the rapidly brewing storm, having stopped smashing people to watch the spectacle. When the first lightning struck a giant rather close to Draco, his companions at first stared, then started to screech, albeit in a very deep voice, when the second giant was felled like a tree by another bolt of lightning. The electricity of the storm flowed through Draco´s body, making him feel alive again. He was panting in endeavour to concentrate his magic enough to force the clouds to give him what he wished for. Fog started to crawl over the ground, as from above hailstones as large as fists crashed down onto the unfortunate ones who were still out there on the battle grounds.

Sheer pandemonium reigned around Draco. Screams and Disapparition sounds were cutting through the fog, which shrouded everything by now. His work here was done, he could take his love home, as the elements would continue to rage for some time, once unleashed. He smiled down at the beheaded man at his feet, knowing that no hail would touch them, as he was the center of the storm. Grief overcame him when he embraced the body of his beloved, the severed head securely settled between them, and he cried bitterly, unseen and unheard as the raging storm sheltered them against the world outside.

He had no idea how much time had passed when his tears dried and left his heart inclosed in ice. Draco apparated both of them back to the mansion, where he slid his wand back into its sheath and carried his beloved into the house and down the stairs into the assembly hall. A large number of Death Eaters was already waiting there, the hushed murmurs dying down, as they all knelt, once he had entered the room.

"Hail, Lord Malfoy!" resounded in the large room, the hail multiplied as the stone walls reflected the many voices until it sounded like thunder. He bowed his head in acceptance before he stepped towards a stone slab at the side of the large room.

Draco´s heart felt like bursting with sorrow, as tears once more escaped his eyes, unable to wash away the pain of his loss.

_Pain washes away the weakness._

Draco carefully laid his dead love onto the dark stone, lovingly arranging the severed head in the correct place and position to make Tom look whole one last time, before he bowed and kissed crimson lips. The taste of his beloved´s blood still lingering on his lips he brought forth his wand and pointed it at the still body.

_Draco, I love you! I want to stay with you forever! I promised! _

"Incendio!"

_I know you will always be by my side, until the end!_

"I will be yours until the end!" Draco quietly whispered, as he stared into the flames devouring the body of his beloved.

Draco straightened, knowing that he still had a promise to fulfil, a vow to make.

_Maybe everything will go well, but if not, you have one more chance to be with me again, if you can find that locket. _

There was a piece of Tom´s soul out there, waiting for him.

"I will be yours until the end!" Draco said once again, but this time a small, hopeful smile played around the corners of his mouth.

This was not the end...

The End

_Now if you are nice to the twisted writer and shower her with reviews there might be a sequel..._

_Please, my dear readers, if any of you wants a sequel, maybe you have any nice ideas for me, as my muse refuses to come up with any interesting plot-bunny beyond the obvious of bringing Tom back to life. Brainstorming usually helps to kick my muse awake so she can sprout new ideas..._

**No matter what I depicted in this story, I do not endorse violence, rape or murder in real life.**

**I believe light fiction (even if it is a darkfic) is a great outlet for frustrations and fantasies, **

**a way to escape into a different reality where we can satisfy a suppressed part of us. **

**BDSM is a consensual act, which is not to be confused with illegal acts.**

**Any act to violate others is dishonourable, inept and destructive.**

**As is war. **

_The turn against  
The world we know  
Now our destiny  
Will be decided  
We have to send our brothers in arms  
With pain in our heart  
We watched them go  
Will they return?  
Truth is we had no choice  
We'll try to shield those we can  
No better world  
Let this end  
Mothers cry  
Our boys die  
But we'll stand 'till the end_

_( towards the end - within temptation )_

**I want to thank all readers who took the time to indulge in my madness and especially those who reviewed this story in this repost or the first time, when I posted part of this fanfiction before it was -grumble- deleted for being too naughty!**

**I promised to add the names of any readers to the reviewers-list who would review this story after I posted this last chapter.**

**Here it is ;-) Thank you all sooo much! You are the greatest!**

**arsinoe**

**Bohemian Snitch**

**Camel**

**DarkxAz**

**darkshadowarchfiend**

**disturbedxandxconfused**

**Dragon-Wing05**

**flamethrowerqueen**

**Gaara-kazekage**

**Gasanechi**

**go-stevie-go**

**gurldisturbed**

**indiana0opal**

**HK Keiji**

**jka1**

**Junebug**

**kaiswings**

**Karlen**

**Kennedy Snape**

**Lady Lestat**

**Lazy-Hime**

**Linker 27**

**luvdarkarts**

**Maddevillechilde**

**Madd Girl**

**Melodysmilesalot**

**nap-dyn**

**natilie7**

**Neko Mikomi**

**-obsessive-mind-games-**

**Omnipotent One YL**

**omnni**

**Redlightspin**

**slythchickASD**

**SpicyDragon**

**The Bloody Wretched**

**wover 03**

**Wow**

**yaeko**

**YamotoBlade**

**Yume no Zencho**


End file.
